Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future
by RebornExile
Summary: Two years have passed since the defeat of the A-laws. As Celestial Being continues to watch the world, a new plan is being executed. The path of humanity will now be decided. Post-Season 2 AU.
1. The Reformed World

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 1: The Reformed World**

* * *

><p><strong>2301 <strong>**A.D****: Republic of Krugis**

The desert wind blew across the landscape, sweeping clouds of sand into the air. The sun had just set, leaving the city in the aftermath of the battle. Sights such as these were not uncommon in these times. War was being fought by guerilla groups of the Republic of Krugis and the army of the Kingdom of Azadistan. Although resistance was put up by the country, Krugis was clearly the weaker nation and, slowly but surely, it was being assimilated into Azadistan.

In this city, it had been the KPSA who had taken up the fight. Consisting of child soldiers, the KPSA was an anti-government guerilla organization whose main purpose was to fight a holy war in the name of God. Their missions involved repelling the invading Azadistan forces, along with other activities in different countries. Both the forces of the KPSA and Azadistan that had fought in this city had been completely eliminated in the battle. Or so it seemed. In the city that had been destroyed by battle, a young boy regained consciousness.

He was alive. For a moment, that simple fact was the only thought in the young boy's mind. Covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes, the boy laid there dumbfounded. Somehow, he had managed to avoid taking any serious injuries. How he managed that would forever be a mystery. He began to remember what happened during the battle. Memories of the gunfire, the explosions, his comrades, and that machine and its green light began to flow into his mind. The last thing he could recall was an explosion. He had been close to an explosion that had knocked him out. Now, the dark of night covered the landscape.

The boy slowly rose, taking in his surroundings. From what he could see, which wasn't much, the city had been torn apart by the battle. Buildings were destroyed, scraps of the enemy Anfs were scattered on the ground, and blood and bodies could be seen if he were to look closely enough. As he put weight on his foot, the boy winced in pain. He must have twisted his ankle at some point. The boy searched around for a rifle, finding one close by and retrieving it. If he hurried, he could reach one of the bunkers that they had prepared. There he would have enough water and rations to survive for a few days. After that, he would need to figure out what to do next.

What would happen to the KPSA? What about Krugis? Where was their leader, Ali Al-Saachez? Had anyone else survived? Could he really be the only one to survive? And what exactly was that machine surrounded by light? These questions plagued the boys mind as he limped his way through the desolate city. A sudden sound snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Turning sharply, the boy fired his rifle. It took him a moment before he realized the sound was part of a building's wall falling down. Hands still shaking, the boy hugged the rifle to his chest and continued on.

He needed to hurry. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about the battle. After all this, he couldn't let himself die. Not after everything he had been through. He had to survive, to keep on living no matter what. This place wouldn't become his grave. Even if it meant that he would have to continue on his own, he would survive and continue to fight.

Although the boy did not know what the future held for him, he swore to himself that he would confront whatever challenges the world had in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>August 7, 2314 A.D: Lagrange 2, Deep Space Ship: Celestial Being<strong>

Captain Descartes Shaman sat alone in the computer room. Only sounds from the computer terminals kept the room from being absolutely silent. Although he was the only person in the room, Descartes was aware that he was being watched. The times of being free from the eyes of others were now distant memories. With a restraint locked around his neck and the army's continuous monitoring, privacy was not a luxury he could enjoy. With little to do, Descartes was forced to wait out his boredom. This was how he spent his free time, locked away in a room until the higher ups needed their precious lab rat.

To the Federation, he was nothing more than a test subject. By studying him, they had hoped that they would be able to set up a standard to judge all future human beings who would undergo the evolutionary process termed Innovation. With Innovation came abilities no normal human could possess. Innovators possessed situational awareness, spatial awareness, increased quantum brain waves, and increased body strength. Theoretically, Innovators could live twice as long as a normal human being. As soldiers, they could prove to be invaluable. Not that Descartes had had any chance to prove this.

The last two years were free from any sort of major war, leaving Descartes without a chance to use his recently constructed Gadelaza to its full potential. Although the Federation army had practically scrambled to create a mobile armor suitable for an Innovator, they were cautious in deploying the unit. Then again, his status as an Innovator was classified information. The general public was completely unaware of the existence of Innovators. Until the Federation decided that he could be revealed, Descartes would remain here on Celestial Being.

Even remaining on the ship meant that he would need to be restrained. His superiors feared any sort of rebellion. The collar around his neck was wired to an explosive, one that could be activated easily should they believe it necessary. His Gadelaza also contained a self-detonation device should he try to turn against them on the battlefield. In the end, Descartes was forced to live as a lab rat with no chance of escape. And there was nothing that he hated more than being a lab rat.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of an opening door and footsteps. Turning, his eyes met those of one of the red-haired Innovades. The Innovades were living bio terminals that were connected with Veda. They possessed the ability to use quantum brainwaves and were able to gather and share data with each other. For a moment, Descartes thought it was odd that the Innovade was alone. This Innovade would usually be working together with its twin. Descartes quickly decided that it was nothing important.

"Have you come to check on the Federation's precious lab rat? Perhaps you have more ridiculous test to run?" Descartes asked in a mocking tone. He wasn't sure whether his superiors ignored his attitude or were just ignorant. In the end, whether they knew what he thought of them or not wouldn't affect his position. They needed him to continue the research on Innovators. He could remember the attention they gave him when his abilities emerged. How they jumped at the chance just to see his red eyes shift to a glowing gold. Humans were such a pathetic bunch. Then again, perhaps he should lower his expectations for those limited beings. After all, how could he expect them to comprehend his superiority?

"If you don't mind I would like to spend my time alone, Mr. Innovade."

"And what do you hope to accomplish by doing that?"asked the Innovade. Descartes' eyes widened as he sensed a change in the Innovade's quantum brainwaves. He had spent more than enough time to know how they thought and acted. The presence he sensed was new, similar to the other Innovades yet different. His expression did not go unnoticed.

The Innovade chuckled. "That look does not suit you. I had expected you to be more composed when I revealed myself."

"…I see now. This is another absurd test the Federation is conducting. You must be some new toy my superiors wanted to experiment with. Some sort of Innovade with a personality. And exactly what did they want you to do?" Descartes was sure that he had figured out the answer for the Innovade's sudden change. The Federation must have had a new type of Innovade that they discovered and wanted to see how he would interact with it. How they loved to experiment with their new toys.

"Don't associate me with the Federation. I came here on my own accord. And don't worry about them listening in on us. I have made sure that they will never discover our meeting," the Innovade declared.

"Has one of the Innovades gone rogue? Now isn't that interesting. The upper brass wouldn't like hearing that they can't control one of their tools," Descartes was determined to not show any sort of vulnerability. It was an odd feeling. Even though he had been an Innovator for a short time, less than a year, Descartes had forgotten the feeling of being surprised. This Innovade had definitely piqued his curiosity.

"You insult me. I was never their tool, only this body was. To be quite honest, it doesn't suit my taste. However, I suppose it will have to do for the time being. And I must admit, to be able to walk and feel once again is exhilarating."

Descartes frowned. "Who are you?"

"It's a shame really. Having to keep a true Innovator locked up is a terrible waste. You have yet to realize your full potential," said the Innovade, carrying on as if Descartes hadn't spoken a word. "The world has changed but not quite in the right direction. Someone needs to change the world once again. An Innovator would be the most capable of such a feat. What do you have to say, Descartes Shaman?"

"I would have to say that I see no reason to trade my position as the Federation's lab rat for the privilege of being yours."

The Innovade smirked. "Must I spell it out for you? What I offer is the chance to lead the world into the future. If we leave everything as it is, humans would lead themselves to destruction, just as they always have. Do you intend to stand by and let that happen?"

The Innovade was testing him, waiting to see if he would become an ally or an enemy. Two could play at that game. "And why should I care where the world goes. You say you have been watching me? Then you are aware that I am a precious tool of the Federation. They would do anything to guarantee that I am under their control. The moment I turned against them, I would be blown to pieces. What good would I do you in that state?"

"You still underestimate me. I could easily deactivate those explosives. I could even hand full control of the Gadelaza over to you. Just imagine what you could do with that unit. Should you refuse my offer, everything will have to remain the way it is. Do you understand now? An alliance would benefit both of us. Join me and you will regain the freedom they stripped from you."

Descartes stared into the Innovade's eyes. He could feel it now. Beneath the exterior was a mind filled with ambition. His plans were on a large scale, no doubt about that. Descartes tried to sense anything that could reveal all this to be a hoax. However, no matter how he viewed the situation, the Innovade's offer seemed to be genuine. Could he really be able to reclaim his freedom by taking up this offer?

"As intriguing as that sounds, there is something that concerns me. You seem to have impressive abilities. Why depend on me?" Descartes asked.

"As I said, an Innovator must take charge. Humanity must move forward. I lack the abilities to do what must be done. I know what a true Innovator is capable of. For years I searched for the Innovator who would guide humanity in the dialogues that are to come and now I have found you. Now the plan can continue as it should."

Descartes laughed. "You would gamble all your work on my cooperation? I could easily refuse your offer and turn you over to the Federation. What makes you so sure I would accept so easily?"

"Because you understand the weakness of humanity. Their arrogance, their corruption, and their fallibility. You of all people should understand. The only hope they have is to evolve. Those who have the potential to become Innovators must step forward and seize the opportunity to guide the world."

The Innovade's words struck Descartes. Humanity's inferiority had become apparent since the moment he had learned to control his abilities. If the Innovade was serious, he would have the chance to change the world and rid the planet of human weaknesses. People such as the fools who had caged him would be wiped from existence. Most importantly, he would finally be able to show his human superiors the true potential of an Innovator. His potential. In an instant, Descartes knew his answer.

"Very well, you've convinced me. I may even have some fun in this game of yours. I would like to hear what your plans are exactly. But first, why don't you tell me your name."

"All will be revealed in due time. We will initiate the plan when the time is right. Until then, you must be patient. So for now, I bid you farewell, Descartes Shaman," There was a shift in the Innovade's quantum brainwaves. The mind that had contacted Descartes was now gone, leaving the body confused.

Descartes smiled. "Is there something you need, Mr. Innovade?"

The Innovade, slightly startled, mumbled a response incoherently. He stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to monitor Descartes. After a moment, the Innovade turned and quietly exited the room, leaving Descartes alone. Descartes let out a sigh. Once again, he was left with nothing to do but wait.

* * *

><p><strong>September 18, 2314 A.D<strong>: **Earth Federation HRL Asia Tower District, Hospital**

"Saji. Saji, are you listening?"

Saji was snapped out of his thoughts, just realizing that Louise's head was no longer on his shoulder. He had been so caught up in his thoughts about the world that he failed to notice Louise.

"You were zoning out, weren't you?" Louise said, pouting cutely. Saji couldn't help but be reminded of the carefree girl from so long ago. When Louise was admitted to the hospital in the area, he had taken a job at the HRL elevators. Louise had experienced panic attacks and Saji was needed to support her, usually resulting in him taking time off work. Though no matter how annoyed his boss would get, Saji knew that Louise's health came first.

The doctors had finally given them good news. Louise no longer suffered panic attacks and her body was back to normal from the medical treatments they applied. Soon, she would be allowed to leave the hospital and they could finally live together. She looked healthier than before, had grown her hair out, and, most importantly, was able to smile again. After everything she had been through, her life was finally about to regain the normalcy it lost all those years ago.

"Sorry. Um, what were you saying?"

Louise stopped pouting and sighed. "I wanted to know if you liked the movie."

"It was…interesting, I guess. Everything was so over-the-top and dramatic. It had its charm but it wasn't realistic at all. Nothing about it was like a real war."

"Not like a real war," Louise mumbled. Saji could tell that Louise's mind was drifting back to the days when she was part of A-laws. There was no doubt in his mind that those memories would always be with her.

He could still clearly remember what it was like to be a part of war. Piloting the 00 Raiser with Setsuna, he had been closer to death than he had cared for. If it weren't for everyone in Celestial Being and his determination to save Louise, he probably wouldn't be here right now. Being out in those battles had changed him. His view of the world was much different than what it was back when he was still in Japan.

Saji snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Louise. "We'll have a lot to do once you come home. Louise, what's the first thing you want to do?"

Louise's expression became more somber. "I don't know. There's so much that I want to do. I want to make up for lost time."

"And we'll be able to do that. Both of us have the rest of our lives," Saji told her, hoping to cheer her up. Unfortunately, Louise seemed to have other thoughts weighing on her mind.

"Saji. Everything will be better now, right? We're going to live our lives happily, won't we?" Louise asked, her voice trembling slightly. Even after two years, the scars she suffered from those battles still lingered. A person like her, a person with such a zest for life, didn't belong on the battlefield. While Saji understood now that those who fought weren't necessarily heartless monsters, the Louise he knew wasn't someone who could enjoy being in a battle.

Saji shifted his body so that he was facing Louise. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and smiled. Pulling her into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The gesture wasn't much, but it was the best he could do for the moment.

"Sure we will. We'll have a home when you leave the hospital. We'll be there for each other every day. And there will be so much for us to do together, you'll probably have to drag me around like a rag doll."

Louise gave a small laugh and returned his hug with equal fervor. Saji was glad that he could have moments like these in his life. After everything that they had been through, that she had been through, moments like these were ones that they could cherish. The two of them had lost their families and innocence. They could never fully go back to the lives they lived all those years ago. But they were alive and they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Mongolia<strong>

Allelujah braced himself as a heavy gust of wind blew across the area. His boots hit the dirt as he and Marie made their way through the land. Pushing his long hair out of his face, he looked forward at their path. They had been walking for quite a while without rest. Marie was probably also feeling tired and their journey was far from over. Even so, Allelujah couldn't complain of the path that his life had taken.

Two years had passed since they had left the Ptolemaios in order to find the reason for their existence. He wanted to go back to the place where he was born, Kazakhstan. They had reached the country, but he hadn't found the answers that he was looking for. He could remember the pang of disappointment he felt. He and Marie continued to travel, wanting to find answers. They decided to continue to travel the world and see how it had changed. Their lives had been relatively peaceful. So peaceful in fact that Allelujah hadn't heard a word from his other self.

Ever since their battle two years ago, Hallelujah had remained silent. Unlike before, Allelujah knew that he hadn't faded away. Although he had adjusted to living without his other self before, knowing that he was alive this time made things different. Was he hiding for a reason or could he be content with waiting for another battle to fight? The two of them had come to terms with each other and Allelujah wondered whether he would ever see Hallelujah again.

Allelujah turned his attention to Marie. He couldn't help but wonder if she was going through the same thing as he was. Was Soma Peries still present in her mind? After spending four months with her, Allelujah had become attached to her. Even if she wasn't Marie, she was still a part of the person he loved. "Are you all right, Marie?"

"I'm all right. We still have a ways to go before we reach the next town," Marie said, her braid swaying in the wind. Judging from the voice, she didn't seem to be all that tired.

"I'm sorry to have to make you go through this. It's selfish of me," Allelujah said.

Marie smiled back at him. "Don't be sorry. We made this decision together."

"Still, this hike isn't what you would call a luxury. Maybe we should try going somewhere less strenuous. We could relax for a little while,"

"That sounds nice," Marie said, keeping up with Allelujah's pace. "Say, Allelujah? Do you think everyone else is doing well?"

Allelujah raised an eyebrow. "Everyone? Do you mean everyone on the Ptolemaios?"

Marie nodded. "We haven't seen them for two years. They're still going on missions, aren't they?"

"They probably are. Don't worry, Marie, I'm sure that they can handle any fighting they get themselves into."

Marie shook her head. "That's not what concerns me. They gave us a chance to see the world and leave the battlefield. It seems sad that they can't live as peacefully as we do."

Allelujah could understand what Marie meant. While they had chosen to leave, the rest of the crew had chosen to continue their mission without a second thought. When he had expressed some doubt as to whether or not he should remain on the Ptolemaios, everyone else had encouraged him to go with Marie on their journey. They had been able to contact them a few times but refrained from doing so in order to prevent themselves from interfering. For giving him a chance like this and understanding why he needed to do so, Allelujah would always be grateful to them.

"I wouldn't worry about them too much. They will be able to experience peace one day. And when they do, we'll be there for them." Allelujah said. And if there came a time when they needed his support, he would be there ready to do his part.

"You really believe we'll see them again?"

"Of course we will. After all, we're like a family."

Marie smiled. "That's right, how silly of me to forget that."

Allelujah returned the smile, his mood being lifted. Neither of them knew how long this journey of theirs would last. They had started their journey to search for answers and still had yet to find them. But that was alright. Perhaps the journey was more important than the answer or maybe they had found the answer without realizing it. There was one thing that Allelujah could take from all of it. It was nice to know that they could be more than just soldiers. For now, he would just enjoy the peaceful life he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Between Lagrange 4 and 5, Celestial Being Asteroid Satellite<strong>

"Linda, finally! I've been dying to see you!" Ian exclaimed as he wrapped his wife in a tight hug, without giving any notice to the two assistants in the room. After two years of being away from each other and finally completing their work, Ian was ecstatic to finally reunite with his wife. Linda's only response was a soft squeal of delight. "So is it ready yet?"

"Why else do you think I'd be here, silly," Linda chided, smiling. She pressed several buttons and switched to one of the cameras in the docking bay. Ian's face lit up as the results of Linda's work on Jupiter floated on screen. All the hard work had finally paid off. These were the first two new GN Drives in over a hundred years.

"Wow."

Linda turned to her husband. "And its equipped with a new GN particle generator. Customized exclusively for the twin drive system."

"Yeah, but it's too bad we could only make two of them in two years," said one of the assistants.

"Well what do you expect with no time or personnel?" the second assistant added. Ian understood how difficult things have been. After losing Wang Liu Mei, Celestial Being had difficulty with securing funds. They were forced to recycle what materials they had for their mobile suits and carefully use whatever Celestial Being had in its reserves. Tieria had also been using Veda to make sure that they had enough to get by but refrained from going any farther. After all, they couldn't reduce themselves to petty criminals.

"Nah, you guys did great," Ian said before turning his attention back to the new GN drives. "By using quantum brainwaves to create a shared consciousness within regions of high particle density, it'll connect the thoughts of everyone in the combat zone."

"A machine designed to put an end to fighting," Linda added.

"This is the Gundam Setsuna always dreamed of. 00-Qan(T)," Ian looked at the new Gundam with pride as it was brought out of its container. Using blueprints sent by Tieria and Veda, they had been able to develop a Gundam specifically built for an Innovator. The Qan(T) was the most advanced mobile suit that had ever built. The arm and legs of the Qan(T) could move as fluidly as a human being's limbs. The Active-mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) would allow the Qan(T) to achieve high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. Simply put, no other mobile suit had the flexibility and maneuverability that the Qan(T) was capable of.

Ian had also made sure that the Qan(T) suited Setsuna's style. As soon as they built the weapons, the Qan(T) would be equipped with the latest model of the GN sword and shield. The GN condensers in the limbs allowed the Qan(T) to transfer particles to the weapons more effectively than even the 00. In close combat, nothing would be able to stand in its way. With sword bits and a buster rifle hidden in the shield, the Gundam would be unstoppable. But combat wasn't the reason why the Qan(T) was built. It had a far more important purpose.

"Now all that's left is a few touch ups on the Gundam, installing the GN drives and sending it off to the Ptolemaios," Linda said cheerfully. As soon as the words left her mouth, Ian froze. With all the excitement, he had forgotten to mention one detail. Under normal circumstances, it would have taken a couple month's at most to complete the Qan(T). However, there was a new problem that had emerged.

Ian scratched his head sheepishly. "Um, about that. I, uh, still need to finish up the Gundam's OS. There were some complications… with the Qan(T)'s systems."

"What sort of complications?" The expression on Linda's face had turned serious. Without a proper OS, the Qan(T) would not be able to operate properly. More importantly, without the Quantum System, it wouldn't be able to do what it was built for. The Quantum System was the most important part of the Qan(T), the tool that all their work had been leading up to.

"Well, something happened to the OS just before I could finish it. To put it simply, the thing is a complete mess. I asked Tieria to look into it and see if he could find a way to fix it. He might have an answer by now."

"We can talk to him over here," Linda informed. With the press of a button a new screen flickered to life and on it appeared the purple-haired meister. Even though Tieria had been like this for the last two years, Ian couldn't help but think how odd it was to speak with him like this.

"Hello Ian, Linda. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Hey there, Tieria. Listen, have you looked into the OS problem?"

Tieria's serene expression became grim. "I'm sorry. Veda and I haven't been able to deduce what caused the system data to be corrupted or find a way to restore it. It's strange. My only guess is that the corruption was caused by the Federation's analysis of Veda."

Ian sighed. "Great, now I'll have to start all over. We were so close to getting the Qan(T) ready. Looks like Setsuna's gonna have to wait a little longer."

"There's no hurry, Ian. The others can make do with their current equipment for now."

Linda placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. "Tieria's right, dear. We just need to be a little more patient, that's all."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it shouldn't take too long if I get right on it. But redoing the OS from scratch is just going to be a real pain in the ass, not to mention the Quantum system. And I still wanted to see if there was anything I could do for Zabanya and Harute," Ian complained. The normal mobile suit OS wouldn't be too difficult. It would be annoying but not difficult. Ian's main concern was the Quantum System. With their limited resources and the other projects that he needed to finish, who knows how long it would be before the Qan(T) could be deployed.

Then there were the other two Gundams to think about. With the limited resources they had, Ian had chosen to recycle Cherudim's and Arios' MS frames. He and his team focused on upgrading the equipment and systems of the new Gundams to make up for the lack of resources. Zabanya was designed for Lyle's gun slinging style of combat rather than sniping and Harute utilized a two person control system for both Allelujah and Marie. While those modifications would hopefully hold up, Ian had wanted to see if there was more he could do.

"Perhaps we should change the subject. There are a few other things I would like to speak with you about," Tieria said.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember our discussion about our financial situation? After thinking it over, I've come up with a last resort to use should anything begin to happen."

"Last resort? Tieria, you're not thinking of doing anything wrong are you? Linda asked. Ian could understand Linda's concerned. He knew that Celestial Being's activities had been far from legal. However, they never reduced themselves to common criminals. He and Tieria had already discussed their financial situation and any sort of solutions they could use.

Tieria smiled. "No, nothing of the sort. What I'm doing is looking for potential financers. If we can gain the loyalty of a person who could support Celestial Being, it would make work easier for you and your teams."

"Well, can't say I don't like the idea of not worrying about money and resources. But do you really think it's alright to bring in someone new now? It seems a little sudden," Ian remarked.

"As I said, it's a last resort. I'm still reviewing the possible candidates. Moving on, do you still have Exia's GN drive in storage?"

"Um, yeah we do," Ian was taken aback by Tieria's question. After the battle at Lagrange 2, they had thought that Exia's GN drive had been damaged beyond repair. The Exia's burst mode was unstable and could have permanently damaged the drive. The following explosion didn't help matters either. By some miracle, however, they were able to fix it up and it worked just fine. With Seravee's drive destroyed, they had been down to three until recently. "What do you need it for exactly?"

"Let's just say that you haven't been the only one busy with developing new Gundams," Tieria replied. "If you have time, I'd like for you to look over what I have."

"So you've designed a new Gundam for yourself. Does that mean that you'll have a body again?" Ian knew that Tieria could have a body constructed. It was one of the perks of being an Innovade. The only reason he hadn't was because he believed that he would be more useful as he was.

"That is a possibility. It may come in handy in the future. From what I can tell, the Federation may have to reveal the existence of the Innovators."

"Are there other Innovators already?" Linda asked. Ian was just as surprised as his wife. While Setsuna had been an Innovator for over two years, he had been the one who was directly exposed to the Twin Drive's GN particles. Could the Trans-Am burst really have caused other human beings to undergo Innovation so quickly?

"Only one has been confirmed so far. His name is Descartes Shaman, the first Innovator recognized by the Federation. Veda has also confirmed this. The military has already developed a mobile armor specifically for his use. They call it the Gadelaza."

Ian smirked. "So, looks like we might have to gear up for one hell of a battle."

"And there may be other Innovators that we must face," Linda said. "Tieria, is this the reason why you want to come back?"

"Yes, we don't know what may happen when the existence of Innovators are revealed to the world or how the Federation will use them. I am also concerned as to how humanity will react. There may be conflicts with those who reject the Innovators, even with the Federation's peaceful policies. It seems we will have to wait and see what the future brings us. Until then, I'll continue to conduct research along with Veda."

Ian calmly took in all the information until a certain thought reached his mind. "Hey, wait a minute! You told there wasn't a hurry for the Qan(T) or the other projects. Why say that if you think that something big is going to happen?"

Tieria smiled guiltily. "I didn't want to worry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrange 3, Colony S0E, Colony Under Construction<strong>

It was quiet out in space. With the silence, there was a sense of peace and an opportunity to clear one's mind. At least, that was what Setsuna thought as he waited in Celestial Being's Flag mobile suit that was hidden within area.

With the A-laws and Ribbons Almark gone, the world was moving in a better direction. The Earth Sphere Federation used more peaceful policies, wanting to make amends for the mistakes of the past. The battles they had fought had paid off…to an extent. Even with the changes that the world had gone through, Celestial Being was still conducting their interventions. There were still people out there who would promote conflict.

They had received information from Veda about an assassination attempt targeting Marina Ismail. The Colony Public Corporation had received workers from Azadistan during the A-laws' reign. Now that a new government had taken over, Marina had been sending request to have the workers returned to their homes. From what they could gather, the Colony Public Corporation wouldn't relinquish their workforce so willingly. If something were to happen to Marina during her visit, they would have no reason to send back the workers. Setsuna was to remain on standby in the Flag until they located the enemy.

The Flag's sensors went off at that moment, alerting Setsuna to three GN-XIIIs approaching Marina's shuttle. They must have been the assassins hired by the Colony Public Corporation. Now was the moment to begin his part of the mission. He flew towards their direction to intercept them. It didn't take long before he spotted the enemies. The GN-XIIIs weren't military issue, being gold colored instead of the military's normal blue. Orange particles flowed from GN Drive Taus attached to their backs.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating the targets."

As one of the GN-XIIIs prepared to shoot down the shuttle Setsuna fired several shots at the mobile suits, drawing their attention away from the shuttle. The three GN-XIIIs evaded his attacks and prepared to return fire. The Setsuna launched several missiles towards the targets. Unsurprisingly, the enemy responded by targeting the missiles. Exactly as planned. The shots hit the missile, causing them to explode and release the GN smokescreen. Setsuna hid himself while the enemy was distracted.

With the enemy blinded and their sensors jammed, Setsuna had the advantage. He spotted one of the GN-XIIIs and positioned his Flag behind him. Switching the Flag to fighter mode, he pulled out the Flag's GN sword. Before the enemy could make a move, Setsuna sliced the GN-XIII in half. The other two mobile suits spotted him and fired. One of them chased after him while the other went after the shuttle.

The GN-XIII tailed his Flag, attempting to shoot him down. Setsuna easily evaded the attacks, weaving his mobile suit around. The other GN-XIII would reach the shuttle soon. He needed to eliminate this one now. In a swift maneuver, Setsuna flipped the Flag around and pulled out a plasma sword. Before the GN-XIII react, Setsuna ran the weapon through the mobile suit. That left only one enemy he needed to eliminate.

Moving out of the smokescreen, Setsuna spotted the GN-XIII as it opened fire on the shuttle. Before the shots could connect, the shuttle veered to the side. Lyle, or rather Lockon Stratos, was doing his part of the mission. The pilot of the GN-XIII seemed shocked that his attack had missed. Before the enemy could take any sort of action, Setsuna positioned his Flag above him and aimed his linear cannon at the GN-XIII.

Firing down at the last GN-XIII, Setsuna drew the enemy's attention towards his Flag. As the enemy reached for a beam saber, Setsuna closed the distance between them and readied his GN sword. The enemy lashed out with its weapon, attempting a backslash. Anticipating the attack, Setsuna ducked beneath the saber and cleaved the mobile suit in two. All three mobile suits had now been destroyed. His role was now over.

Moving towards the shuttle, he waited patiently for Lyle. The Colony Public Corporation could still have had a contingency plan. Marina could still be in danger. Setsuna matched his speed with the shuttle and waited. He focused, trying to feel the emotions of the passengers. There was shock and adrenaline, but more importantly there was relief. Moments later, he spotted Lyle heading towards the Flag's other cockpit.

Once Lyle was inside the Flag, Setsuna gave the window of the shuttle a glance. He could clearly see Marina and her assistant, both watching the Flag with obvious interest. Setsuna looked away from the shuttle. They had dealt with the assassins and accomplished the mission. With the mission over, they needed to leave quickly. Setsuna took off, heading towards the location of the Ptolemaios.

"Aren't you even going to say hello to her?" Lyle asked. He was within range of Setsuna's quantum brainwaves. With his Innovator abilities, Setsuna sensed a strong wave of curiosity came from Lyle. Not wanting to linger on the subject, Setsuna decided to close the matter immediately.

"I don't feel the need," Setsuna replied. There really was no reason to see Marina. While they both worked towards a similar goal, the paths they took were different. He chose conflict while she chose pacifism. Fighting was the only thing that he was good at while she could reach others through her words. Even without taking that into account, Celestial Being had chosen to conduct their missions in secret. Seeing each other would only complicate matters. It was better this way.

"Alright then," Lyle said as he ended the transmission. Immediately, Setsuna could feel waves of exasperation and confusion from Lyle. What was he thinking exactly?

Setsuna forced himself to ignore the subject and brought his thoughts back to the mission. It went far easier than he had expected. While the Flag had been customized to take on superior mobile suits, he was surprised by how easily he had dispatched his enemies. Even with this obsolete mobile suit, three GN-XIIIs had proven to be no match for Setsuna. But was that because he was a Gundam Meister or because he was an Innovator? Was it from his growth as a mobile suit pilot or his evolution as an Innovator? Setsuna pushed the question out of his mind**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future. This idea was in my head after seeing the trailers of the movie. I decided to wait and see the movie before I started this fic. It would probably help if you see the movie because I will be using some of the earlier scenes, at least in the first few chapters. This chapter might be a little rough but hopefully the following ones will be better.


	2. Those Who will Change the World

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 2: Those Who will Change the World**

* * *

><p><strong>September 18, 2314 <strong>**A.D****: Ptolemaios Hangar One**

The Flag landed gently into the docking bay. Lyle stretched in his cockpit, glad to finally get out of the mobile suit. Taking a look from his screen, he noticed Feldt waiting patiently for the two of them. He jumped out quickly, landing smoothly. Turning, he saw Setsuna glide down from the Flag. The two then made their way towards the pink haired girl.

"Good work you two," Feldt said, handing Lyle a drink and holding another for Setsuna.

"What great service. You're turning into one fine woman you know," Lyle said. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Feldt's attention was drawn towards Setsuna, who moved past her without even sparing a glance. It was as if her presence didn't even register to him.

"How'd the mission go?" she asked, still keeping up a cheerful attitude.

"We were able to prevent anything from happening thanks to Veda. I'm going to report this to Sumeragi," Setsuna headed towards the door as soon as he finished, not even giving either of them the slightest bit of attention. Lately, that was typical behavior from Setsuna.

"Your drink..." Feldt's words were ignored as Setsuna left the two of them. Lyle took a good look at Feldt. The girl was trying her best to show her affection towards Setsuna. Unfortunately for her, those types of feelings didn't seem like something he could understand.

Lyle sighed. "That guy can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Setsuna's just tired from the mission," Feldt mumbled halfheartedly. Lyle could tell she didn't even believe her own words. Could Setsuna really not be able to tell how the girl felt about him? Honestly, the entire crew could see how obvious it was. Weren't Innovators supposed to be more aware of their surroundings?

"You picked yourself a tough target, Feldt. It'll take a lot to get the message through that head of his, especially with the way he's been lately,"

"It's all right. We have to focus on our missions. There's still things we need to take care of first."

"You can't just give up like that. If you're serious about him, make a move. If you wait until it's too late, you'll end up regretting it. Trust me, you don't want to wait until the last minute to tell someone how you feel," Lyle said with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Feldt looked at Lyle, a puzzled expression on her face. It took a moment before she realized what he was talking about. "I'm sorry Lyle. I shouldn't hav-"

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one bringing it up," Lyle replied. "Listen, Feldt. Anew and I had something special. I just wish I told her how I felt sooner. So, don't make the same mistake I did. Don't keep those feelings of yours all bottled up."

"…Do you hate Setsuna for what he did?" Feldt asked tentatively, avoiding his gaze. Lyle was slightly surprised by the question, both by the fact that Feldt had asked it and that he had a hard time answering her. He remembered the aftermath of that battle and his intense desire to take Setsuna's life. It was only after they had taken back Veda that he learned the truth from Tieria. Anew had been controlled by Ribbons Almark. There was nothing any of them could have done at that moment.

Lyle leaned against the railing, taking a sip of his drink before answering. "Not an easy question to answer. After what happened, I seriously considered killing him. I guess you could say I've forgiven him as much as I can. He knew I wouldn't be able to finish Anew and he promised to do it for me. I'd be lying if I said that I'm completely all right with what he did, but Setsuna did what he thought was right and saved me. I just can't hold it against him."

"You and Anew understood each other, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did. We didn't even know each other for that long, but I feel like she was the only person who took the time to get to know me. Even though she was an Innovade, we were happy together. And because of her, I can actually believe that people can learn to understand each other."

"Lyle, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about this," Feldt said. Lyle placed his hand on her shoulder. She shouldn't feel the need to apologize. There was nothing for her to be sorry for. Feldt seemed to understand his actions and gave him a small smile. Lyle appreciated the sentiment. Funny, the last time they were alone in the hangar had ended with her slapping him in the face.

"Just hurry up and make a move. Everyone's already placed bets on how long it'll take for you to get him. Do me a favor and get it done in a week. I'm counting on you."

"Don't tease me like that," Feldt said, giggling a little.

"I'm being serious. Anyway, there's no point in hanging out here. We should get going. Once I give my report, Lockon Stratos will be off duty," Lyle said as he headed towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios Bridge<strong>

"You did a fine job today. Now if only the Federation would make an effort to help the people in the colonies," Sumeragi said. She was glad to hear that the mission had gone off without a hitch. While Sumeragi knew that Lyle and Setsuna were more than capable of handling this sort of mission, there was always a chance something could have gone wrong.

"It's only been two years since the new administration took over. For now, it's our role to take care of the minor problems," Setsuna replied.

"We could always bring out the Gundams and use them as deterents," Mileina said from her seat.

"Mileina, right now the government is pushing for reconciliation. It would disrupt their efforts if we aggravated things," Sumeragi explained. With the lack of any major conflicts since the battle at Lagrange 2 two years ago, the use of the Gundams was unnecessary. Besides, as Setsuna said, they needed to give the Federation a chance to establish themselves.

Lasse spoke up. "Yeah, that's right. It's probably best we just wait quietly and remain vigilant. Until the day we're needed again."

An alert from the computer caught their attention. The crew waited for Feldt to tell them what was going on.

"It's the periodic report from Veda," Feldt told them as she gazed at her screen. "The Federation forces are engaged in the removal of a spacecraft headed towards the Earth's sphere."

"A spacecraft removal" Lasse asked.

Sumeragi felt a need to know more. "Do we know where it came from?"

"Yes," Feldt replied as she examined the data. "It's from Jupiter."

"Can we get detailed data on that spacecraft?" Setsuna inquired. Sumeragi was surprised to see that Setsuna found interest in the issue. He had been relatively quiet since their battle two years ago. Feldt and the others also seemed to see the spark of interest in Setsuna. Then again, if the ship was from Jupiter, there was a chance that it was involved with Celestial Being. This could be something that they needed to get involved in.

"I can try," Feldt replied as she diligently returned to her work.

Lasse turned to look at Setsuna. "Is something bothering you?"

"Let me know as soon as you find anything," Setsuna told him hesitantly. Without another word, the young man quietly exited the room.

"There's something strange about Mr. Seiei lately," Mileina said gloomily. Sumeragi knew that the girl was right. Ever since Setsuna had learned more about his abilities as an Innovator, he closed himself off from everyone. He just wasn't the person they knew from a couple years ago. Back then, he was more assertive and acted like a leader to them. Now, he just distanced himself from the rest of the crew. Sumeragi hoped that his behavior was only temporary.

"Setsuna's become an Innovator, one of the new breed of humans Aeolia Schenburg predicted would appear. He might be feeling something the rest of us couldn't possibly understand," Lasse explained. He seemed have a better idea on what was going on with Setsuna than the rest of them.

"Mr. Aeon, what makes you say that?" Mileina asked.

Lasse smirked as he turned his attention back to piloting the Ptolemaios. "To be honest, I don't know. I just have a hunch. Whatever it is, we should trust his judgment. After everything we've been through, Setsuna won't let us down."

"I just wish he wasn't so depressing to be around. He doesn't even talk to any of us unless its mission related. I like him better the way he used to be."

"Mileina, give him time and he'll come around," Sumeragi said. Once Setsuna had come to terms with being an Innovator, he would once again open up to them. Until then, they just had to be there for him and wait until he adjusted to whatever changes he was experiencing.

Lasse chuckled. "Besides, you didn't know the old Setsuna. This is basically how he used to act all the time."

"Lasse and Miss Sumeragi are right, Mileina. We need to trust Setsuna," Feldt said as she began going over the data Veda had sent.

"Of course you would say that," Mileina grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Just talking to myself," Mileina quickly rushed back to her work in order to avoid any further conversations with Feldt.

Sumeragi watched as the three as they worked diligently. With all the hard work they put in, she wished that she could give them more opportunities to relax and enjoy their lives. Sumeragi knew that Feldt and Mileina had spent their entire lives as part of Celestial Being. Lasse's past was a mystery, but the tactical forecaster had a suspicion that he was also recruited long before their armed interventions began. They were still young and had so much ahead of them. Surely they could at least go out for some fun once in a while. Perhaps she should find a way to let them live a little.

* * *

><p><strong>HRL Orbital Elevator Tenchu: High Orbit Station<strong>

Marina watched as Federation soldiers took the man who had tried to kill her. Although he had pointed a gun at her, Marina saw the hesitation in his face when she mentioned his family. After she spoke with him, Marina learned how important his family was to him. She had no ill will towards the man and only hoped that he would be able to see his family again.

Looking around, Marina spotted Shirin approaching her. Her friend and advisor had made sure the Colony Corporation's actions were reported to the Federation. In all honesty, punishing the Colony Corporation wasn't what she would consider a top priority. All Marina wanted was to reunite those workers with their families.

More importantly, Marina began thinking about the people who saved them. She couldn't help but believe that it was Celestial Being. Was it really them or was she just over thinking it? There hadn't been any sight of Celestial Being or the Gundams in the last two years. Had they actually been fighting in secret al this time?

"The Federation will confront the Colony Corporation over what has happened. They couldn't have been any more obvious. At least now the negotiations will move in our favor," Shirin said. She paused as she noticed the look on Marina's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Shirin, that was Celestial Being, wasn't it," Marina asked. Shirin was caught off-guard by Marina's question.

"I believe so. The voice of the man who saved us was a former member of Katharon. It seems he has remained with Celestial Being. Does it concern you that much, Marina?"

"It really was them. That means he is still fighting," Marina whispered to herself. Her mind could not let go of the fact that Setsuna still had to fight. Even when the world had chosen a more peaceful path, Setsuna still lived a life of conflict. Marina wondered why he would do so or if he even had a choice.

Both of them had seen the devastation brought by war. She knew that Setsuna wanted peace as much as she did. They both understood how precious peace was and why it was worth striving for. Unfortunately, after living a life of battle, Setsuna didn't seem to have any other way to live. It was as if he took it upon himself to fight so others wouldn't have to. But if he was fighting to bring happiness to others, would he be able to find his own?

"There's no reason to dwell on the matter. There is nothing we can do about Celestial Being." Shirin told her.

"But the world has changed. Why should they have to fight? Are they going to spend the rest of their lives fighting?"

"The only ones who can answer that question are Celestial Being."

"It's such a painful way to live," Marina said.

"We are still alive because they still fight," Shirin reminded. Marina knew that she was right. Even so, the world had moved towards a more peaceful future. What would Celestial Being do if there was no longer any fighting?

"Marina, I believe it's time we depart for Azhadistan," Shirin said, motioning for Marina to follow her to their shuttle.

"Yes, of course," Marina replied. An awkward silence drifted between the two as they made their way to the shuttle. Shirin turned around, drifting down the path. After knowing her for so long, Shirin always seemed to know when Marina was distressed.

"Marina, I've reviewed your schedule and you should be free once we arrive at the kingdom. You could visit the children if you want," Shirin said. Hearing those words surprised Marina. Shirin was usually more focused on business and politics. For her to recommend her to visit the children was a sign that she was truly worried for Marina. Marina thought about the offer. It had been some time since she visited and seeing them always lifted her spirits.

"I think I will. Thank you, Shirin."

"I only ask that you don't make a habit out of it," her assistant replied curtly.

* * *

><p><strong>Union Territory, Colony Corporation Earth Headquarters<strong>

"Are you telling me that even with three GN-XIII's and a man on the shuttle you still weren't able to take out the Azadistan princess?" Julius Vardon, president of the Colony Corporation, shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk. The Colony S0E representative had called in, reporting the failure to take out the princess of Azadistan.

"With all due respect, no one could have predicted that a Flag could have destroyed those units and there was also someone on the shuttle who was able to apprehend the assassin we had."

"It was a damn Flag! Something that outdated should have been taken care of easily. And there should have been more than enough time for the assassin to take out the princess. Now the Federation will get involved."

The representative on the screen couldn't hide his discomfort. "Again, I apologize. Do you want us to deal with him?"

"Don't bother. He's already under Federation custody. Just try to keep everything under control," Julius ended the transmission and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Past fifty years of age, Julius wondered how much stress his body could take. Streaks of gray could be seen in his blonde hair. How he wished he could place all the problems onto someone else.

The assassination should have gone off without a hitch. Now there was an even greater chance of losing the Azadistan workforce. And the Federation wouldn't let the Colony Corporation off easily. Even if the new government had a policy of pacifism, they would watch the colonies more closely and be sure to enforce their guidelines.

"You're screwed. You're screwed."

Turning, Julius looked over at the purple robotic ball on his desk. It took all of his self-restraint to resist the temptation of smashing the annoying thing. Whenever this thing had this personality, all it seemed to do was find ways to irritate him.

It had been nearly a year since he had received the thing that called itself Haro. At first he thought it was some kind of prank. The thing seemed more like a children's toy. From the moment it turned on, all it did was antagonize him. Then that voice appeared. With that person's help, the Colony Corporation was able to prosper more. However, their economic growth was not so high as to be suspicious. In exchange for his help, the Haro sent instructions for Julius to follow. If he continued to follow those instructions, Julius was promised a future as leader of a new world.

His benefactor had given him instructions to build mobile suits within the colonies, along with other machines. If the Federation ever caught wind of such actions, they would take action on the Colony Corporation. Julius knew that his actions were risky, but his benefactor had given him the latest information on mobile suit development. If they played their cards right, even the Federation wouldn't be able to stop them.

"They got you now. They got you now."

"Shut up, you little bastard!" Julius shouted, as he grabbed the Haro. "Say another word and I'll break you down to your last circuit."

"That wouldn't be wise," the purple Haro said, now using a more robotic voice instead of its playful one. Julius dropped the small robot in surprise.

"It's you. Did you have something to do with this?" Julius shouted. His face was livid. His anger was making him lose his self-control.

"What would I gain from this? You acted too rashly and are now paying the consequences."

"You could have warned me or stopped whoever it was that took out my GN-XIIIs."

"It was too much of a risk to help your little group of assassins. In fact, had I provided assistance, it could have led to my discovery. It would have been suspicious if your assassination attempt had actually succeeded. There was no good reason for me to be involved. You have only yourself to blame. If you are curious, I do know the ones who saved the Azadistan Princess."

"Who was it?"

"Celestial Being," the Haro said. Julius felt his blood run cold. If Celestial Being was able to link the Colony Corporation to the assassination attempt, he was finished. He knew what they were capable of and nothing he had would be able to stop them. They didn't have the numbers or technology to take on the Gundams.

Falling back into his seat, Julius gave a small chuckle. "So that's who were dealing with. I didn't expect us to see them so soon. I was even hoping that they didn't exist anymore. At least I know now that even you are afraid of Celestial Being."

"Don't be mistaken. For now, Celestial Being won't actively pursue the Colony Corporation. Besides, conflicts with Celestial Being are all part of the plan. It's only a matter of time before we engage them in combat. I'm sending you new construction plans. See to it that your workers begin immediately. Now if you'll excuse me, there is another matter I have to attend. Try not to lose any more of our mobile suits," The purple Haro went silent.

Julius took the time to try to digest the information. He began to wonder if it was wise to ally himself with such a renegade. There was no denying that he had gotten himself in over his head. But if they could pull this off, he wouldn't have to worry about the Federation. He could build and lead colonies that were independent from the Federation. There was no turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Being, Computer Room<strong>

The room was dark, illuminated only by holographic screens and computer terminals. Kati followed her escort with Patrick trailing behind her. Throughout the tour of the Celestial Being, Kati had been anticipating this moment. As impressive as the rest of the ship was, this room was the area she was most interested in. The room occupied by Descartes Shaman, the first Innovator recognized by Veda.

Soon after they had detected the Europa, Kati was able to come up with a plan to destroy it before it reached Earth. All it took was a basic plan, elementary for even novice tactical forecasters. The crew on the Volga class battlecruiser would be able to perform the operation without her. While they took care of the operation, she now had the chance to see the Federation's first Innovator.

Since she had received her orders to come aboard Celestial Being, Kati was interested in meeting Descartes Shaman. The reports she read describing the abilities of Innovators were fascinating. She had never met him in person and had nothing to judge his character on. This mission would give her the opportunity to see him with her own eyes. She would learn what kind of man Descartes Shaman was and what an Innovator was like in person.

Stepping forward, her eyes scanned the man. She noticed that he wasn't dressed in a military uniform. Her eyes honed on the restraints around his limbs and neck. It seemed odd to her. Were they really necessary? Kati focused her mind back onto the matter at hand. This was her chance to speak with Shaman.

"So you're the one. A purebred Innovator confirmed by Veda," Kati said calmly. Shaman gave no response. It was clear that Descartes was awake and was choosing to ignore her.

"Well say something. Introduce yourself to the Colonel!" Patrick shouted as he raised his fist towards the man.

"That's General," Kati reminded, slightly annoyed. At this point, Kati knew it was pointless to remind him. To her husband, she would always be his Colonel.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Captain Descartes Shaman," the man said suddenly, his eyes still closed. "The brass tell me I'm an Innovator."

Kati could practically feel the venom dripping from his words. "Quite an impertinent one."

"You tend to get a little rotten on the inside when people treat you like a guinea pig," Shaman said, tugging at the restraint around his neck.

There was a moment of silence. Then Patrick asked a question. "So what is an Innovator?"

"You don't even know that much?" Sometimes Kati was amazed Patrick came as far as he did in the military. Someone with his rank should have known about Innovators at this point.

Her husband rubbed his head sheepishly. "What can I say. Reading reports isn't my thing."

While one of the Innovades explained the abilities of an Innovator, Kati focused her attention on Captain Shaman. She felt slightly disturbed to see the man restrained in this room. Even if the military needed to investigate the abilities of an Innovator, caging Shaman in this manner seemed to go too far. He clearly resented the way he was treated by the military. Loyalty was an irreplaceable trait in a soldier. He was a captain of the military and should have been treated as one.

"Do you believe that the appearance of Innovators was part of Aeolia Schenburg's larger plan?" Kati asked. It was Aeolia Schenberg who had planned the creation of GN drives and the Gundams. Kati wouldn't be surprised if the man had predicted the appearance of Innovators.

"In my opinion? Yes, m'am, I think so."

"Reporting. The patrol fleet indicates that all GN missiles have hit the target," one of the Innovades announced. The mission was going as expected.

"Roger that. Confirm the angle change in the spaceship's course then return to-"

"They'll fail," Shaman announced casually.

"How would you know that?" Patrick shouted. Kati found herself and her husband on same the train of thought. Even if Shaman was an Innovator, he wasn't prescient. Was he toying with them for his own amusement? There was nothing to suggest that the operation would fail.

"Oh, I don't have a logical reason," Shaman explained, tapping a finger to his forehead. "I just have a this. Call it Innovator's intuition."

"Another report. The exploration ship's course has changed but less than twenty percent of what was expected. At that angle, it's still on course to enter the Earth sphere."

"That makes no sense! They fired more than enough particle missiles at it. What the hell is going on?" Kati snapped. Shaman's words were right. Her mind was scrambling to come up with a solution. There were soldiers on the ship; surely they could send them in mobile suits. But was there enough time? More importantly, would they have the power to destroy the exploration ship?

"I'm heading out," Shaman announced calmly.

"You are?" Kati asked. If Shaman was heading out, then that would mean that he was taking the new mobile armor. Despite herself, Kati felt intrigued by his declaration. This might be the opportunity for her to see just what an Innovator and the Gadelaza could do.

Shaman turned to look at her, his eyes glowing. "Of course. You do want to see what Innovator's are capable of, don't you? And yes, naturally I'll be taking the new model just as you're hoping."

"I see. So you're reading my mind."

"It's what guinea pigs do," Shaman said nonchalantly, never breaking eye contact. Turning to her escort, she gave him a nod, signaling her approval. The restraints holding Shaman were released and he was escorted out of the room by an Innovade.

The arrogance and condescension Shaman displayed was unsuitable for a soldier. Kati had been able to straighten Patrick out, for the most part, but Shaman was a different case. His behavior stemmed from being an Innovator and being used as a lab rat. His resentment could lead to problems in the future. She would make sure steps were taken to change his current situation.

She still needed to learn more about him. It was too early to decide what kind of soldier he would be. Even so, Shaman had the potential to become a great soldier of the military. At least now she could see what Shaman was capable of in the new mobile armor. After this mission, Kati would be sure to keep an eye on Descartes Shaman

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Being, Passageway<strong>

With helmet in hand, Descartes stood on the passageway transport that was taking him to the mobile suit hangar. It had been quite some time since he had been suited for battle. The pilot suit he was wearing was designed to amplify his quantum brainwaves. With his already experienced use of quantum brainwaves enhanced, piloting the Gadelaza would be child's play.

He spared a glance at the Innovade next to him. The Innovade escorting him hadn't said a word. It came as no surprise that they would send an escort with him. They couldn't let their precious lab rat out of their sights. Though considering that he was about to sortie, Descartes had a feeling he would see the Innovade who promised him freedom. It had been over a month since that day. A familiar shift in the Innovade's quantum brainwaves alerted Descartes.

"So you've come back. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again," Descartes said, smiling.

"I offer you my sincerest apologies. If I were to act recklessly, I could be tracked and discovered. I hope you can understand my situation."

"What's done is done I suppose. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this spaceship, do you?"

The Innovade smirked. "What if I did? Would it really matter?

"I suppose it doesn't. However, my instincts tell me that this isn't an ordinary ship. Care to explain?"

"Your abilities never fail to impress," the Innovade said. "The Europa was used by Celestial Being long ago. It was used in the development of their GN drives. The Jupiter operation was used as a cover."

Hearing that Celestial Being was involved piqued Descartes' interest. Whenever Celestial Being was involved, things were far from uninteresting. "Are they still around? There haven't been any sightings in the last two years."

Descartes felt some a twinge of anger coming from the Innovade. It seemed that he had connections to Celestial Being. The mystery of the Innovade just kept growing.

"Don't concern yourself with Celestial Being yet. Enjoy the chance you have to take the Gadelaza out on a mission," the Innovade said. Descartes wanted to find out the Innovade's relationship with Celestial Being. After a moment's thought, he decided to put the subject on hold. At least for now.

"There wouldn't happen to be anything of importance on this ship, would there?" Descartes asked.

"There isn't. Feel free to do whatever you please. In fact, I look forward to seeing the Gadelaza's power," The transport stopped in front of the hangar door. Descartes stepped off, ready to show off the power of a true Innovator.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll be sure to give you a good show," Descartes said. Without another word, he put on his helmet and stepped into the hangar. There were many who were eager to see him use his Gadelaza. Descartes would be sure not to leave them disappointed.

* * *

><p>Andrei Smirnov fired ineffectively at the Europa. The GN missiles had missed the exploration ship, leaving his squadron as the only option to destroy it. However, their GN-XIVs were low on particles. With their energy reserves low, they were unable to do any significant damage.<p>

"The ship is too big," one of his squad mates yelled.

"Don't give up," Andrei shouted as he continued to fire his beam rifle. Even with the long range add-on, his shots had little effect.

"Damn it. Using most of our particles for thrust, we don't have enough," Andrei said to himself. How did things turn out like this? He was a soldier of the Federation army. There had to be something that he could do.

The GN-XIV's sensors went off, drawing Andrei's attention away from the exploration ship. "A friendly machine?"

Andrei looked as he saw the unit approaching the combat airspace. His eyes widened as he recognized the unit as the Gadelaza. They sent Captain Shaman? Andrei watched closely, wanting to see what an Innovator was capable of. With their units low on power, the mission depended on Captain Shaman.

Moving towards its target, the Gadelaza switched itself into battle mode and sent several large GN Fangs. From those Fangs, smaller ones launched and made their way towards the exploration ship. Andrei watched in awe as the Fangs tore and blasted the exploration ship as if it was nothing. At the speeds they were moving at, all he could see were orange blurs and the explosions that followed them. Captain Shaman was breaking the ship down. In a short amount of time, Captain Shaman had done more damage than the entire operation force.

Andrei could only look on in awe. "What incredible abilities."

The Fangs retreated from the damaged exploration ship. Smoke poured out of it in its damaged state. Andrei saw the Gadelaza unleash a charged blast on the target, obliterating it. There were still fragments of the ship drifting towards Earth, but those would most likely burn up in the atmosphere. Captain Shaman had completed the mission on his own.

"So that's the power of a machine made for Innovators," Andrei whispered to himself. Never before had he seen such raw destruction be done by a single unit. Captain Shaman was a one-man army. This mobile armor might even have the power to take on the Gundams. Andrei was glad to know that he and the rest of the military wouldn't have to take on that mobile armor.

* * *

><p><strong>Union Territory, Earth Sphere Federation Government Headquarters<strong>

The President sat at her desk, listening to the reports from the Vice President and an official in the room. Among the daily reports, she was waiting to hear how the mission dealing with the exploration ship had gone.

"In regards to Lagrange 3, we have word from ambassador Bakhtiar about interference from Colony Corporation. I recommend we dispatch the military." the official suggested.

"No, if we use force we'd be no different from the previous administration," the Vice President responded.

"Reissue an official document listing our demands to the Colony Corporation so we can hold discussions," the President ordered.

"With all due respect, aren't we being to easy on them? I'm not against a conciliatory policies, but these concessions could make them arrogant."

"The main ingredient for conciliation is patience. Rushing things would only add further stress to the situation. That was where Celestial Being made it's fatal mistake," the President explained. Even if they had the military power to punish Colony S0E or the ColonyCorporation, not much good could come from it. The new administration needed to show that they were different from the one that was under the control of the A-laws.

The doors to the office open and in walked the President's secretary. Redire Novo was a purple-haired Innovade who was placed into the President's service. "We've received a report that the exploration ship headed for Earth sphere has been removed. According to the report Captain Descartes Shaman carried out the mission."

"Ah, Captain Shaman. He is the first recognized Innovator."

"Yes and the research team has requested that the Captain take part in more operations so they can gather further data on him. It is likely that we will see an increase in people with the potential of reforming into Innovators. For that reason, the researchers would like to establish a model case quickly."

The President calmly took in the information. "If the Innovator population increases, it will expose just how different their abilities are from normal humans which could create friction. We need to make preparations for that eventuality."

There had to be a way to prevent a violent backlash. They had to find a way to ease the public into accepting the Innovators. If they worked carefully, there was a chance that Innovators could be integrated into society. There was little chance of an absolutely peaceful integration. There would no doubt be people who were against Innovators. Still, the Federation needed to do all it could to minimize the tensions between humans and Innovators.

"Madam President, our first course of action is to locate individuals who show signs of becoming Innovators," the Vice President advised.

The President nodded. "I agree. However, we must handle the situation delicately. This isn't a something we can afford to handle recklessly."

"Well at the moment, there's no need for this to get out into the open. We still have yet to confirm the existence of another Innovator other than Captain Shaman. Perhaps our best course of action would be to remain silent on the matter."

"No, that would only make things worse. Innovator abilities will eventually be discovered and the public would feel betrayed. Hiding the truth would only lead to a more violent backlash," the President said. Not only would the normal people turn against Innovators, they would also turn against the government. After spending the last two years rebuilding the Federation, the President wouldn't let such a tragedy occur.

Redire turned towards her. "Do you have any suggestions, Madam President?"

The President was silent as she thought deeply. "We'll announce the existence of the Innovators and hold a press conference. We'll have Captain Shaman make a public appearance. The conference should be held next month."

"That soon?"

"Until we see how the public reacts to the idea of Innovators, we won't be able to know what sort of actions we must take. We should discuss the details with the other member nations. And be sure to alert the leaders of non-Federation countries."

The three exited the room, leaving the President alone with her thoughts. She turned and stared out the window, gathering her thoughts. Just as Celestial Being and their armed interventions led to the unification of the three national superpowers, just as the fall of the A-laws led to this new Federation government, the emergence of the Innovators would bring a new reformation. Where that reformation would lead to would depend on their actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Pacific Islands, Hidden Base<strong>

Footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. The island base had once been used by Celestial Being during the first year of their armed interventions. After Operation Fallen Angels, Celestial Being had abandoned the base. After years of abandonment, the base was once again occupied. A young woman was walking down in the hallway.

The woman stepped into the lounge room, plopping herself onto the couch. She ran her hands through her shoulder-length black hair, finally relaxing after a day of training. After spending time training in space, she and her companions were sent to this island base on Earth. In order to remain completely hidden, their training was now done with simulators.

In front of her was a table with a built in screen projector. She had recently received a video file from _that_ person. With her training done, now was a good time to watch it. The file was related to Descartes Shaman, the Innovator they needed.

The woman's personal terminal went off. Taking a look at who was calling, the woman smiled upon seeing the I.D. It was about time. She opened up communications, her screen displaying the words sound only. She had yet to see the face of the person who had hired her. "Hey there, you finally called to check up on us."

"I'm sure that you are able to take care of yourselves. I hope your training is going well."

The woman chuckled. "Well, there's only so much we can do with simulations. I'm starting to miss training in space. Besides, we already have combat experience. Do you really think that training is going to help us out that much?"

"Of course it is. It's only a matter of time before we begin moving. I want your skills to be at their best when that happens. You'll need to make sure you can use the new system I gave to you."

"I think I have it down pretty good. You can't expect us to keep waiting forever. How long before we can actually do some real work?" the woman asked. As she spoke, the woman played the video recording on the screen in front of her. She watched as she saw the Innovator's mobile armor begin to destroy the spaceship.

"It won't be long now. We still need to increase our numbers and mobile suit force. You must be patient. Have you had a chance to watch the recording I sent you?"

"I'm watching it right now. So this guy is the real deal, huh? That's a pretty scary unit he's got. You're sure he'll be on our side?" the woman asked. On the holographic screen in front of her, the Innovator finished off the spaceship with a charged blast.

"I guarantee it. Descartes Shaman is completely willing to lead us. Everything is going far better than I had expected. As long as you keep in touch with your old comrades, the plan will proceed without fail."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," the woman said. "That just brings up one more question. What about the other one?"

"There's no need to worry. I know exactly how to handle him. With what I have prepared, he won't be a threat to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There's another chapter down, though a little rushed. Thanks to the readers and reviewers who checked out this story. Your time and feedback is appreciated. Sorry for the lack of action scenes, but I'm trying to focus on building up the story. There should be a battle with a Gundam in either the next chapter or the fourth. I should also say that the ELS won't be making an appearance. I was originally going to use them, but their abilities just wouldn't work with this story. Also, I will have a few OC's or OC-ish characters. I'll avoid doing so if I can.


	3. Initiation

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 3: Initiation.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Soran," The woman called out his name. He ignored her. He had been given a mission and nothing would stop him from carrying out it out.<em>

"_In order to give your body to God and join this holy war, there is something you must do. And that is…" He listened intently along with the group of boys to the man's instructions. They were prepared to give everything to God. They would prove themselves to God._

"_And so this led to the Solar Power Wars that would last for over twenty years. For those living in the land of God, it was a holy war. A selfish pretext," He listened as his comrade described the situation of the Middle Eastern countries. He didn't understand where his comrade was going with this, but he listened all the same. He wouldn't run away from his sins._

"_Of course I am. I'm going to carry out my duty in the name of God," The older boy declared one hand already on the doorknob. He and some of their other friends were going to Ireland. Those who went on this mission were not going to return._

"_Congratulations, you have now been accepted by God," The eyes of the children were locked on to the man as they hung to his words, forming a circle around him. They had followed God's instructions and proved their devotion._

"_What's wrong? Are you afraid of dying?" The older boy was lifting him by the collar of his shirt. The young boy had hoped that his words could reach the older boy. But the question still struck him. Was he afraid of dying?_

"_I understand that you were just being used by the KPSA and that you were fighting a battle you never wanted. But I was dragged into that twisted world and I lost my family…I lost them," These words were coming from a man whose life was ruined by the KPSA. Had he done something all those years ago, the man wouldn't have been driven to become a Gundam meister._

"_Don't do this, Soran," She was sobbing and had reached her trembling hand towards him. A man's body was sprawled out on her lap, blood pouring from him. The man was dead and soon the woman would be as well._

"_And you can become warriors participating in this holy war," He had done it. He was now accepted by God and ready to fight in the holy war. _

"_There's something I have to do," His fellow meister, a man he had come to respect, lifted his gun and aimed at him. He had been waiting for this moment. As soon as that Trinity pilot had revealed his identity, he knew that he would be in this situation. He waited silently for his comrade to make his next move._

"_That's blasphemy against God," The anger in his eyes bore into the young boy's soul. Nothing he said could deter the devotion the older boy had for his mission, for God. He couldn't stop him. He couldn't save him. Was this their reward for following God?_

"_This battle is a holy war in the name of God," Tomorrow was the first of many battles they would be in. As warriors of God, it was their duty to kill those who would desecrate their homeland._

"_Let me avenge my family. Let me settle the score," He waited for the bullet to strike him. He could have prevented all this long ago. This was his chance to atone. He had chosen his path. The others could carry on without him and eliminate war from the world._

"_We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of God," The man's words inspired the boys. His words carried such strength within them that, for a moment, the boy felt the doubt in him disappear. _

"_Why, why are you doing this, Soran," He ignored the woman's begging, ignored the shock and tears in her eyes. His hand was steady. His aim was perfect. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p><strong>September 20, 2314 A.D: Ptolemaios<strong>

Setsuna woke up with a start, sweat sticking to his body. He rose from his bed, trying to calm his nerves. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Setsuna wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. Those dreams of his had been occurring more frequently lately. Nightmares about his past weren't abnormal. He had come to deal with them over the years. The only difference now was that they seemed to be stronger and clearer than before. He could feel more. Was this another consequence of becoming an Innovator?

He was different from everyone else. Innovation changed the way he saw the world. He felt more aware of what was around him, feeling things that he wouldn't have noticed before. While he may not have understood the new sensations, he was aware of them. Whether he understood or not, he wasn't sure how to deal with them.

Whenever he was around the others, he always seemed to be able to sense their emotions. He could sense that the others were worried and confused by his behavior. He had tried to block them out, but there were times when his concentration wavered. While they tried to act as normally as possible, they couldn't hide their feelings from him. In all honesty, Setsuna couldn't blame them. Becoming an Innovator had only complicated things.

What was he supposed to do as humanity's first Innovator? Tieria had explained the Aeolia plan to him. The world needed to be united and move into outer space without spreading war. To prepare themselves for the future dialogues, humanity needed to understand each other. With his new abilities, he should have been able to understand others better. That was what Innovators were suppose to do. So why did he have such a difficult time understanding anyone, even himself?

He began thinking of the Europa. He couldn't fully explain to himself, let alone the others, why the exploration ship drew his interest. There was the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him he needed to learn more. The Europa was from Jupiter, meaning that it could have ties with Celestial Being. While he wasn't aware of the specifics, Setsuna did know that the GN drives needed to be made on Jupiter.

But whatever he had felt had turned out to be nothing. The Federation was able to completely destroy the Europa. He had thought, had hoped, that something would come from that ship. There were no leads or clues to find, nothing to help him understand. He was beginning to wonder if there were any answers for him to find.

Had he become the Innovator that Aeolia had hoped for? Was this what it meant to be an Innovator? Or was he the problem? Was there something that he had failed to do?

Setsuna took a deep breath. Sitting around and questioning himself wouldn't solve anything. He would need to find the answers himself. There was no one else who could do it for him. Setsuna rose and left his room. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Union Territory, Earth Sphere Federation Military Orbital Elevator Base<strong>

"How's it going, Katagiri?" Graham asked on his personal terminal as he floated upwards in the mobile suit hangar. Having just returned from a test run with his new mobile suit, Graham decided now was a good time to chat with his friend. There was a certain subject he wanted to talk about.

"I don't know about you, but it's been a long night for me. We're finishing up with the standard-type Braves."

"And how are they turning out?" The Brave was an experimental alternative to the GN-X series. It was the successor of the Flag and Enact, a transformable mobile suit. Billy had even developed a commander test type for him to pilot. Graham had a suspicion that Billy purposely gave his Brave a more Flag-like design. Piloting the mobile suit brought back memories of when he had been a test pilot of the Flag.

"I understand the test flights are going well. We're planning to roll the remaining models at the end of the month. The test pilots have been handling the prototypes better than I had hoped. They've even nailed down the Graham special."

"That's good to hear. Nice to know that there are pilots who can handle your new model, Katagiri," Graham said. The Brave units had been developed for a small unit, the Solbraves. The Solbraves currently consisted of six of the best pilots within Federation Army with him as the leader.

"While we're on the subject, how's your model holding up?"

Graham smiled. "Well, you gave me a unit that is an upgraded but harder to control version of a prototype mobile suit. A prototype that is still in its testing phase and is only to be piloted by the most experienced soldiers within the army. So simply put, I can handle it without a problem."

He could here Billy chuckle over the channel. "Just don't push yourself too hard. The members of the Solbraves will be heading up to the base. It should give you a chance to work as a team."

"Been awhile since I led a squadron," He hadn't led any squad missions since leading the Overflags. It had taken him some time to get used to interacting with his fellow officers, partly because they seemed to still see him as Mr. Bushido. The obsession and grudged he had held for the Gundams had damaged his reputation. Fortunately, he had been able to gain back the reputation he had had before becoming a licensed pilot.

"I'm sure you'll get back in the swing of things. And I doubt there will be any pressure from the army. The Federation's more interested in the Innovator and his Gadelaza. Especially after seeing how he handled the exploration ship mission"

"So it's true about him taking it down on his own?" News of the mission had reached Graham's ears. Some people believed it was only a rumor while others were certain that it had happened. This was one of the reasons he called Billy. If there was anyone who could provide him with the information he needed, it was Billy Katagiri.

"Looks like it. From what I hear, the higher ups are impressed with his performance. They're thinking of sending it out into real combat to collect more data. Can't say that I blame them. From what I can see, that mobile armor is a pretty powerful unit."

"Even more powerful than the Brave? You shouldn't let yourself be outclassed, Katagiri," Since he had known him, Billy had always put his best effort into designing mobile suits. It was rare to hear that some other Federation designers had created a more powerful unit. Knowing Billy, his friend would strive to make the superior unit. When Billy devoted himself to something, he never failed to disappoint.

"Don't make any quick assumptions. I think I'm doing pretty good considering I haven't used Veda as much as the other designers. But you do have a point. I'll just have to see what I can do."

"Guess I'll have to do my part and show them just what a Brave is capable of."

"Thanks, I'll let you know if anything comes up," And with that, the two ended their conversation.

"There's a friend I can count on," Graham said to himself. No matter what went on around him, Graham always had Billy supporting him.

* * *

><p><strong>September 25, 2314 A.D: Quantum Computing System, Veda<strong>

Living within Veda was an experience he couldn't put into words. Data flowed and shifted around him. With access to all of Veda, Tieria was able to pick up any important information sent to Veda. Anything Veda knew, Tieria would know as well.

He was alone in the system. Regene Regetta's consciousness had disappeared into Veda not long after they had taken it back and the other Innovades who had been linked to Veda were killed off, leaving Tieria as the only one left in the system. But he was never alone. He still had friends that were there for him. Knowing that, Tieria had refrained from completely merging his consciousness with Veda.

Tieria turned his attention towards his Gundam, Raphael. He had been working on Raphael during his spare time. Unlike his previous Gundams, Raphael was used with plans derived from the other Innovades mobile suits. Its design was a departure from Virtue and Seravee, lacking the heavy armor that had been used by his previous Gundams. While he has far into the production of Raphael, Ian had still been able to give some helpful suggestions in its design and was ready find ways to improve the mobile suit.

While Tieria could have used a Twin Drive system using Tau drives, he had chosen not to. With an original GN drive still operational, he found it more suitable for a Gundam to use that instead of the Tau drives. And considering that an original GN drive was superior to the Tau drives, it would be better in the long run. All that was left was to retrieve and install the Exia's GN drive.

Scanning the data within Veda, Tieria once again came across the report of the Federation's plan to reveal the existence of Innovators. He had chosen to wait before sending the data to the Ptolemaios. While he had informed Ian and Linda, he hadn't informed them about Descartes Shaman. When Shaman had been discovered as an Innovator, Tieria decided that it was too early to tell the others. They had their own task to tend to and the Federation was only studying Shaman.

But they would need to know soon. Considering how important Innovators were to the Aeolia plan, Celestial Being would have to respond to any conflict that would come. Everyone on the Ptolemaios would agree that they would have to fight if necessary. He did not know what course of action they would take regarding the press conference but was willing to help them in any way he could. Compiling all relevant data concerning Descartes Shaman and the Federation's plans, Tieria sent a report to the Ptolemaios. He would place his faith in them and let them decide the course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Azadistan, Royal Palace<strong>

Walking down the halls of the palace, Shirin made her way towards Marina's room. Opening the door, she found Marina resting in a chair, free from her political work. They had been making progress on the Azadistan worker situation. It was only a matter of time before they were returned to their homes. Had she not received an urgent message from the Federation, Shirin would have given Marina a chance to rest.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the Federation's approach to Innovators. When she had read that the Federation would be holding a press conference to reveal Innovators, she hadn't believed it. Revealing something of that magnitude so soon seemed unbelievable. Klaus had confirmed that this was their plan. He told her that because it was believed that the Innovator population would soon grow, the Federation wanted to inform the public as soon as possible.

"We've received a message from the Federation," Shirin said as she walked towards Marina's side.

"Have they worked out an arrangement with the Colony Corporation?" Marina asked, hoping to hear good news concerning the Azadistan workers.

"This isn't about the Azadistan workers. It's an invitation."

"An invitation? For what exactly?" the princess asked.

"A press conference. You can read the details here," Shirin placed a report in front of Marina, waiting for the Azadistan princess to read through it. Shirin knew Marina well enough to know her answer. The princess was the type of person who would try to understand others.

"I think we should go," Marina said. Shirin couldn't complain with Marina's decision. The Federation had provided crucial support in rebuilding Azadistan. Maintaining a good relationship with the Federation would benefit their country. They seemed to be one of the few Middle Eastern countries to have such a relationship with the Federation. After the A-laws' actions, many of the countries still held resentment towards the Federation for allowing such atrocities.

"I'll make the preparations and see if I can find anything else from Klaus," Shirin replied.

Marina raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you want to go?"

"I just believe that attending would be in the best interest for Azadistan," Without another word, Shirin left the room. As she made her way through the hallway, Shirin sighed. The last two years had been the most peaceful the world had experienced. No doubt the peacefulness would be disturbed once the world learned of Innovators. Shirin wondered if Celestial Being would become involved. Would the Gundams have to appear for the sake of peace?

* * *

><p><strong>September 26, 2314 A.D:Ptolemaios, Briefing Room<strong>

"We've received a new report from Veda. The Federation will hold a press conference on the tenth of October and reveal the existence of Innovators," Sumeragi announced to the rest of the crew. She focused in on Setsuna, waiting to see how he would react. As expected, he remained as stoic as ever.

"So what's the Federation's plan?" Lyle asked.

"All we know at this point is that they're going to explain to the public what Innovators are and introduce an Innovator that has been confirmed by Veda," Sumeragi said. "Feldt, bring up an image please."

Feldt nodded. With the press of a few buttons, an image appeared on the screen covering the wall. The crew looked at an image of a silver-haired man in an ESF military uniform.

"This is Descartes Shaman, the Federation's first Innovator. He will be making a public appearance at the press conference."

"Wait a minute. How come we haven't heard about this guy until now?" Lasse asked.

Sumeragi shrugged. "You'll have to ask Tieria."

Lyle stepped forward. "So what's the plan? We can't ignore something like this."

"That's what we need to decide," Tieria had left the mission planning in their hands. Sumeragi had wanted to hear what the crew thought.

"Let me go to Earth," Everyone in the roomed turned their eyes to Setsuna. Sumeragi had been waiting to see how Setsuna would react. The look in his eyes told them that he was determined to go to Earth.

"Are you sure, Setsuna?" Sumeragi asked. She knew it was a foolish question. But out of concern for him, she asked anyway.

"This is something that I have to do," Setsuna replied.

"Setsuna has a point. Maybe we should go see this guy in person. The more we know the better prepared we'll be," Lyle said.

Feldt highlighted information from the report. "Security will be tight at the conference. Getting in might be a problem."

"Well, things can't be too easy for us, right?"

Sumeragi closed her eyes, mulling over the situation. It went without saying that they had to watch the press conference closely and she knew that Setsuna would want to go in person. The only question was how to approach the situation. They were still operating in secret and couldn't afford to reveal themselves yet. She doubted that they would have any trouble getting past security. Tieria could easily find a way for them. It was another problem that concerned the tactical forecaster.

What worried her most was Setsuna. The young meister seemed dead set on going to the conference in person. The tactical forecaster was unsure about letting him go on the mission. While it made sense to send him, there was still so much unknown about Innovators. Who knew what would happen when two Innovators were close to each other. And with Setsuna acting more like how he was years ago, there was a chance that he would end up doing something reckless.

But he was dead set on going to see Descartes Shaman. Lyle could go with him, but that might not guarantee that he could keep Setsuna from doing anything drastic. If Setsuna was drawn to the Innovator, he might put himself in harm's way. There had to be a way to keep Setsuna safe. Something to occupy his time. At that moment, an idea popped into the tactical forecaster's mind.

Sumeragi opened her eyes and looked directly at Setsuna. "All right, you and Lyle will go to the conference. I'll work on the details with Tieria. I'll let you know the details at our next meeting."

"Thank you, Miss Sumeragi," Setsuna quietly left the room. The others began to follow him.

"Feldt, Mileina, Lasse. Could the three of you stay for a minute? There's something I need to discuss," Sumeragi was aware that she may be trying to be too protective of Setsuna. Setsuna was dependable and placed everyone's safety above his own. But there were too many unknown factors that could possibly lead him to danger. Even so, she felt a need to help guarantee his safety. Besides, she had been meaning to find a way to give the crew some time off.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Being, Command Center<strong>

Upon his return from his mission, Descartes was treated more as a captain. He had been given a military uniform and his own quarters. They had even allowed him to walk about without escorts. His opinion of them, however, hadn't changed at all. Even if they treated him differently, Descartes wouldn't allow himself to be fooled that easily. No matter how they dressed him up or where they put him, he was still their precious lab rat. At least for now.

Descartes scanned the room, eyeing the military personnel attending their own task. He had been accustom to seeing them scurrying about to complete whatever task they were given. He would not miss watching those worms following their orders. Unfortunately, he would be surrounded by the same limited beings once he arrived on Earth.

For the first time in what felt like years, Descartes was leaving the Celestial Being. Descartes had been ordered to go to Earth and make an appearance at a press conference. They would most likely parade him in front of the media, continuing to play his role as the Federation's lab rat. He looked forward to the day when they would know their rightful place.

"Captain Shaman," Descartes turned and saw Brigadier General Mannequin walking toward him. "Your shuttle is set to depart within the hour. Is there a reason you're here?"

"I thought I would have last walk around the Celestial Being. It's been quite some time since I've left the mothership," Descartes said, giving the general a wry smile. He was certain that the reason for his new treatment was because of General Mannequin. But if the woman thought that she could gain his loyalty so easily, then she was sorely mistaken. Descartes had already chosen the path suitable for him.

"I see," the General said skeptically. Her eyes focused on Descartes, as if she were trying to judge him one last time. "You'd best prepare for your departure now."

"It has been a pleasure, General. Thank you for everything you've done," Descartes said as he fell into a salute. General Mannequin didn't say a word or lighten her expression. He could tell that she hadn't bought his false politeness. During her entire stay on Celestial Being, Descartes could feel a sense of suspicion and from the general. She was quite perceptive for a human, though still limited. Had he been a normal human being, he might have had a sense of respect for her.

He headed towards the elevator, still smiling. The world would learn of the existence of Innovators, of his existence. He was interested just in how humanity would react to his presence. The world would change and he would be at the center of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>October 14, 2314 A.D: Mongolia<strong>

The inn they had chosen wasn't luxurious by most standards. However, Allelujah found that it had a simple charm to it. It was small yet comfortable and affordable. Considering that they wouldn't be staying long, the inn was a good place for them.

They had stayed in Mongolia longer than he had expected. While they weren't on any particular schedule, Allelujah had thought that they would have moved on to another country. Though, it didn't matter in the end. They had seen quite a bit of Eurasia during the last two years. Staying in one country wouldn't affect them in any way.

Placing their luggage down by the bed, Allelujah opened up the window curtains. Marie sat down on the bed, resting from the long day. After spending the last few weeks camping, it would be nice to sleep in a bed again.

"It's been a long day. Maybe we should turn in early," Allelujah suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Marie said as she removed her boots.

Allelujah gazed out the window, watching the sunset and trying to figure out what to do next. From his view, the world looked so peaceful. This peace was what he had wanted to achieve when he was recruited as a Gundam meister. But with what was going to happen, he wondered if the peace they had fought for could last. In any case, Allelujah knew that their days of traveling would soon come to an end.

"The others will be at that conference, won't they?" Marie said suddenly. It had been a few days since they received a message from the Ptolemaios. They had learned about the press conference and what it was about. All they could do now was wait to see how the world would react.

"Most likely. They wouldn't ignore something this important," Allelujah said.

"The Federation's broadcasting the conference tomorrow. We should watch it if we can," Marie suggested. Allelujah agreed with her. If everyone else was keeping themselves informed on the situation, it was best that they do the same.

Allelujah sat next to Marie. "Marie, depending on what happens; we may need to go back to the Ptolemaios."

Marie reached and grasped Allelujah's hand. "And we'll be ready to help them. I want to be there for them too, Allelujah. Until then, let's enjoy the time we have together."

Leaning in, Allelujah's lips met Marie's. The last two years had been more than he had hoped for. But there was a chance that the others would need him. A chance that he would be needed to fight once again. Allelujah was prepared to do that. For now though, he and Marie could enjoy what they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Union Territory, Earthsphere Federation Government Headquarters<strong>

Redire Novo stepped into the President's office. She saw the President at her desk, turned around and staring out the window.

"Madam President, all preparations have been completed for tomorrow. We have confirmed that all countries who had agreed to appear at the conference have arrived. And finally, we have listed which news stations that will be broadcasting the conference, though more are expected to appear. Everything is proceeding as scheduled."

"That's good to know," the President replied. Redire could see that the event was worrying the President. The worry and stress was evident in her face. Tomorrow would be a pivotal day for the Federation. She, as the President of the Federation, would be held responsible for whatever happened afterwards.

"Is there anything else you need, Madam President?"

"What is your take on the current situation, Miss Novo?" the President asked.

Redire was confused, unable to understand why the President would want her opinion. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean?"

"I want to know your thoughts about introducing Innovators into society. Do you think humanity is ready for this?" The President was obviously asking her because of her status as an Innovade. After all, one of the reasons Innovades were created was to prepare humanity for Innovation.

"At this point, whether we believe humanity is ready or not is inconsequential. We can only deal with the situation as it unfolds," Redire answered. While she was an Innovade, there was much that Redire didn't know. There was no hint as to when humanity would be ready.

The President gave a small smile. "I suppose you're right. Although, I was hoping that you would have said something more reassuring. Thank you, Miss Novo."

"You're welcome, Madam President. Now if you'll excuse me, there's still some work I have to get done. Please take care of yourself," Redire exited the room. Although she didn't say, Redire did hope that Innovators and humans would coexist peacefully. If Innovades couldn't prepare humanity for Innovation, then they had failed their purpose. And without that purpose, what was their reason for existing?

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2314 A.D: Earthsphere Federation Capital<strong>

The city was as alive as it always was. People were walking down the streets, going about their daily lives. The sounds of vehicles and the voices of the crowds rang throughout the city. Having spent her entire life as part of Celestial Being, Feldt was unused to the commotion of a large city.

The mission plan had been a simple one. Lyle and Setsuna would attend the conference as reporters. Lyle had on a brown trench coat. Setsuna wore a blue jacket and scarf. He was carrying some equipment that would make them look more authentic. With Tieria's help, they create the false documents and authorization. With how tight security would be, Tieria's help had been vital. Miss Sumeragi had told Setsuna that Feldt and Mileina would provide support. He obviously didn't believe that but didn't object.

Setsuna had dressed in black pants, a blue coat, and a white scarf. He carried a bag holding equipment one would expect a cameraman to have. Lyle wore a brown trench coat. Feldt and Mileina stuck with their uniforms.

Feldt and Mileina followed Lyle and Setsuna as they made their way through the city. Miss Sumeragi had asked if they would go on the mission with Setsuna and Lyle. When Lasse declined, Feldt had thought it would be best if she had stayed behind as well. However, Miss Sumeragi had been adamant on having at least her and Mileina go. She said that they would be there to help make sure that Setsuna wouldn't do anything rash after the conference ended.

Lyle faced the two girls. "The two of you can take care of yourselves, right?"

Mileina grinned. "Don't worry about us, Mr. Stratos. Just keep your mind on the mission. We'll be waiting for you to get back."

"All right, you girls have fun," Lockon said.

"Lockon, we need to go," Setsuna said with a hint of impatience in his voice. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses. If someone saw his eyes glowing, it would reveal his status as an Innovator.

"Setsuna, good luck on the mission," Feldt said. Setsuna only gave a small nod in response and headed forward. Lyle shook his head and then gave the two a wave goodbye as he followed Setsuna. Feldt kept her eyes on the two, feeling a small twinge of worry. Even though she knew that this was what Setsuna had wanted, the young woman couldn't stop herself from worrying about him.

She wanted to help them. During preparations for the mission, Feldt did whatever she could to aid the mission effort. Now she felt useless. Being out in the city, Feldt wondered if it was right for her to be there while the others focused on the mission.

Mileina, on the other hand, was thrilled to be out in the city. "Feldt, you heard Mr. Stratos. Let's go have some fun while we can."

Feldt smiled at the younger girl. "We can't wander too far. Remember what Miss Sumeragi told us."

"I know, I know. But who knows when we'll get another chance like this," Mileina grabbed Feldt's arm, pulling her down the street. Feldt understood the girl's point of view. She remembered the times when Christina would take her shopping and sight seeing. The days she spent with her best friend seemed like distant memories. She did her best to push back the feeling of nervousness and tried to enjoy herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Earthsphere Federation Headquarters<strong>

The President watched as the room began to fill with people. Government officials filled the seats while news journalist and cameramen placed themselves on the floor. The President gazed into the cameras and the faces in the room. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by the media. For the Federation and for the people, she needed to show strength.

They had prepared for this day as best they could. The sooner the public were informed about Innovation, the sooner the Federation could set up a proper system to handle them. They were prepared to do their best to provide a peaceful solution to whatever outcome this day would lead to. Whatever backlash came from today, the Federation would do its best to protect the citizens and maintain peace.

The moment when the world would once again change was approaching. Today, humanity would take its next step towards the future. Humanity would make a choice and unlock their future.

* * *

><p><strong>Quantum Computing System, Veda<strong>

The press conference would start soon. Although Tieria was curious to see how it would go, he chose not to watch the conference. Using Veda, he had been able to get Lyle and Setsuna through security. Setsuna and the others were on their mission and Veda would store information concerning the broadcast. There were still some things that needed his attention. He should check on recon satellites dispersed throughout space. Everything was clear except for one satellite that seemed to have a bad connection

That was odd. He tried to fix the connection with the recon satellite, but it seemed to be more difficult than it should have been. Such a problem had never existed before. Had the satellite been damaged? When the connection had been reestablished, Tieria saw a peculiar sight.

From the satellites camera, Tieria saw what appeared to be a Virginia-class MS carrier outfitted with Tau drives. Why was an obsolete ship doing in that sector? That model hadn't been used since the Union days. Calculating its course, Tieria realized that, if it continued on the projected path, the carrier would reach one of Celestial Being's asteroid satellites. More specifically, the one where the Qan(T) was stored at.

He attempted to contact Ian and Linda, but wasn't able to establish a connection. A feeling of uneasiness washed over Tieria. If the carrier contained mobile suits, then it would mean that it was armed for an attack. Tieria was distressed over what to do. If he launched out in Raphael, the Federation would notice the hangar it had occupied. There was also the matter of Raphael's particles. The distance he would need to cross would take up a good amount of energy. He had only recently installed the new GN condensers and they weren't fully charged. On the other hand, if that ship was meant to attack, everyone on that satellite was in danger. Tieria knew what he had to do. With the Ptolemaios on Earth, he was the only one who could reach the satellite.

He would sortie in Raphael and intercept the ship before it reached the asteroid satellite. He sent a message to the Ptolemaios. Once they completed their mission, the crew could head to provide support. Scanning over his body's specs, the body was perfectly functionable. He downloaded himself into the body. There wasn't time to revel in having a physical body. He suited up as fast as he could and headed towards Raphael. The hangar door opened. All systems were clear.

"Raphael, Tieria Erde, launching," Raphael flew out of the hangar. With Raphael fully equipped, Tieria was prepared to take on whatever that transport ship contained if necessary. By drawing power from the three GN drives and the condensers, Tieria would be able to reach the carrier. However, the only way to reach them quickly enough was to use Trans-Am. Doing so would drain his energy storage but there was no other option. He only hoped that he would be able to reach them in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this took so long. I tried to go farther into the story but decided that this was a good stopping point. Next chapter will have a Gundam fight scene and a reunion between characters. I've also fixed some mistakes that were in the previous chapters. Thanks readers and reviewers for your time and I hope you enjoy the story.


	4. First Contact

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 4: First Contact**

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2314 A.D: Quantum Computing System Veda<strong>

Tieria had discovered the mobile suit carrier and was pursuing it in his new Gundam. He had hoped that Tieria wouldn't have noticed the team he had sent to the Celestial Being satellite. However, it wasn't much of a loss and was a likely occurrence. In fact, with Tieria's constant presence within Veda gone, this allowed more free movement within Veda. There was still a chance that the mission could be a success, even with Tieria launching in his Gundam. It was a shame that he couldn't sabotage Tieria's body. Tieria had been careful with its development, preventing him from tampering with it.

And there was the rest of Celestial Being to think about. Allelujah Haptism's location was unknown. Since Tieria left contacting him and his companion to the Ptolemaios, there was no trail for Veda to track. The Ptolemaios crew had been much more careful after the Federation started to analyze Veda, using their own secure channels. Eliminating him would have proven useful.

Lockon Stratos, or rather Lyle Dylandy, was an average human. He was the only Gundam Meister who was incapable of using quantum brainwaves. The only useful information on him was his connections with Katharon and, most interestingly, relationship with Anew Returner. Had it not been for Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos would have been killed years ago. Those bits of knowledge could prove useful in the future. Even if he was a human being, Lyle Dylandy was a Gundam Meister and a threat to his plans.

Finally, there was Setsuna F. Seiei, the first Innovator. The Gundam Meister had been a great asset to his plan only to become a hindrance. Now the meister was on a mission to observe Descartes Shaman. Given the circumstances, the chance of eliminating Setsuna F. Seiei were low. With the sensing abilities of an Innovator, any assassination attempt would likely be discovered and avoided. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't find other ways to attack him. If there was one thing that he had learned about Setsuna F. Seiei, it was that he never reacted well to a face from the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrange 2, Celestial Being Living Room<strong>

The living room of Celestial Being was completely different from the rest of the ship. Patrick would have expected a room like this to be in a mansion, not a military facility. Not that he was complaining. The room looked spectacular. The floor was a bluish-white without a speck of dirt on it and the stairs had golden railings. The couches were large and, Patrick could say with personal experience, comfortable. The holographic imagery on the walls was a nice touch too. And in the room was his lovely wife.

Patrick considered himself as one of the luckiest men in the world. He had survived every encounter with the Gundams, to the point that other soldiers began to notice. To Patrick though, he considered himself lucky for winning over his Colonel, Kati Mannequin. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that she had returned to his feelings. But it never really mattered if Kati returned his love. Patrick would have followed her through anything, no matter what she was doing. Right now, she seemed to be keeping herself busy with some work.

"Deep in thought again?"

"Is that anyway to greet your commanding officer?" Kati asked. Patrick only response was to shrug.

"You should take a break. Since Shaman's been gone for awhile, you can take it easy," After their meeting with Descartes Shaman, Kati had been a little on the edge. She kept watching him, like she was trying to figure out how he worked. Something about that guy spooked her. After seeing the Innovator in person, Patrick couldn't blame her. The guy was creepy.

"The press conference will start soon and Captain Shaman will make a public appearance. I want to see what he does," Kati said without taking her eyes from her work.

"He's their problem now, Colonel," Patrick eased himself next to his wife.

"Brigadier General," Kati muttered reflexively. "It doesn't matter where Shaman is, he's part of the Federation military. Those abilities of his aren't something to take lightly."

Patrick understood what his wife was saying. The way Shaman had been able to predict that her mission plan would fail and how he knew that Kati wanted to see him sortie in his mobile armor was definitely disturbing. His performance on the mission was pretty damn impressive. Although Patrick couldn't help but wonder if he only had those skills because he was an Innovator. In the end though, it really didn't matter. Descartes Shaman proved that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

"I guess that means we have to be careful. After all, he's a new type of human who can read our minds," Patrick said lightheartedly.

Kati gave him a cold stare before chuckling and giving him a small smile. "You know, whenever I'm with you I can't help but feel foolish for taking things seriously."

Patrick chuckled in response. From the day he met her, he always got the weirdest compliments from her. If there was anything he could do, it was to brighten up his colonel's day. Cupping her cheek, Patrick leaned in to kiss his wife. She responded by closing her eyes and leaning towards him. It was, simply put, a perfect moment.

And then someone decided now was a good time to contact Kati. Her terminal received a call before their lips could meet. Before he could react, Kati shoved him aside, very hard he might add, and answered the call.

"General! A section of these facilities has begun operating on its own."

"Are you sure?"

"A previously unknown hatch on the satellite side has opened." That caught Patrick's attention. There was still a large chunk of the Celestial Being that they hadn't discovered.

"Forward the image," Kati ordered and a moment later the video feed popped up. "But isn't that Trans-Am?"

Patrick let out an exasperated sigh. Kati was off in complete military mode. So much for some alone time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios Bridge<strong>

Lasse stepped into the room, having just finished his daily work out. He had made sure to keep his body in good condition, especially after suffering from Tau drive poisoning. While the purified GN particles had countered the particle poisoning that had plagued his body, it wasn't an instant remedy. It had taken nearly a few months before his body had been completely cured. Now it was up to him to take care of his own body.

He came to the bridge to check up on the situation and see if there was any work to be done. There was Sumeragi in the captain's seat, lost in her own thoughts.

"I thought you'd have finished a couple bottles of alcohol by now," Lasse joked as he took a seat near one of the monitors.

Sumeragi chuckled. "Well, I thought I could pass while we were on Earth. I'll just save it for when we have some celebrations. Maybe we could give a toast for a successful mission."

"Speaking of the mission, mind telling me why you sent Feldt and Mileina with Setsuna and Lyle," He had been surprised when Miss Sumeragi had suggested that they go to the city. When he had declined, she really seemed to push the two girls into going.

"Consider it a little bit of extra security. There's something Lyle said he wanted to check up on and I didn't want to just leave Setsuna on his own. But he wouldn't just leave the girls there unescorted. Besides, Feldt and Mileina were raised as a part of Celestial Being. They didn't have a chance to make the choice we did. It can't hurt to let them experience a normal day in the city," Sumeragi explained. Lasse could understand what she meant. Before he had joined Celestial Being, there was an opportunity to back out and go on with his life. Lasse couldn't help but think that there was one more reason Sumeragi hadn't mentioned.

"There isn't another reason you sent them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sumeragi said with a smug grin. "By the way, how come you didn't go on the mission? I'm pretty sure I could handle things on my own here."

Lasse leaned back into his seat. "There just didn't seem to be much reason for me to go. If Setsuna needed a break, I would have gone in his place. The girls could probably get more out of the city than I would. Besides, you never know when we might need to move out. I am the ship's pilot after all."

"Seriously though, what do you think will go on with Setsuna and that Shaman guy?"

"All we can do is guess. As far as we know, those two are the world's only Innovators. Anything could happen."

"Well now that you say that the mission idea sounds reckless," Sumeragi joked.

"So the standard for us?" Lasse countered, earning him a chuckle from the tactical forecaster. "Guess we're going to leave it all to Setsuna. Again."

"That was the plan. He may be acting a little strangely lately, but Setsuna has grown from when we first met him. We can trust him," Sumeragi said with confidence. "Anyway, do we have any messages?"

Lasse checked the computer. "Everything looks alright. All we got to do is kick back and relax for a little while."

* * *

><p><strong>Earthsphere Federation Headquarters<strong>

"In the last two years, our planet has experienced a time of peace. No longer is the world plunged in warfare. No longer are the people subjugated to the rule of a tyrannical administration. The Federation has dedicated itself towards the goal of peace. We have upheld our pacifist policies and extended aid to other countries who suffered under the A-laws. Now the world will face a new change. What I am here to discuss are those who we call Innovators."

Descartes listen to the President's speech. To Descartes, the entire presentation was a bore. Such pointless drivel only intended to draw out time. She finally began to explain in detail what Innovators were and what abilities they had. Not that he needed to hear it once again. He almost had an urge to let them lock him up.

The reporters were anxious to ask questions. "Madam President, what are the Federation's future plans for the Innovators?"

"We are currently working on creating a proper infrastructure dealing with the Innovators. While there is much we must learn, rest assured that the Federation will strive for a peaceful foundation in which the Innovators can live in with the rest of society in harmony."

"Do you have anything to say to the citizens of the Federation?"

"I ask the people to not fear Innovators. The cause for innovation is still unknown. Innovation can happen to any human being. It is not a process that can be forced onto someone or occur by choice. While the abilities of the Innovators may seem intimidating, we must remember that they are still fellow human beings. The Federation will provide all information available about Innovators and give treat them the same as the rest of the citizens."

Fellow human beings? Was that the best she could come up with? Descartes looked down at the crowd of reporters and cameramen from the podium. He gazed at the members of the Federation's Parliament and the government officials from the non-member nations. They were drawn to the President's every word, listening intently and trying to understand what Innovators were.

How pointless. As if limited beings could even grasp what he was truly capable of. Even if they learned all they could of an Innovator's abilities, they would never truly understand what it was to be an Innovator. Their only hope was to undergo Innovation themselves. Only then would they understand the difference between humans and Innovators.

"The Federation will do its best to support the Innovator population. By working together, we hope to bring a peaceful integration into society. I ask the people to try to understand that there is no need to fear the Innovators. There is no reason to see Innovators as a threat to society. We cannot let ourselves be blinded by prejudice and fear of the unknown. We must work towards an understanding that will preserve this time of peace."

Descartes refrained from sneering at the President. Did she honestly believe that Innovators could place their trust in the Federation? It was the Federation who took away his freedom. They forced him into isolation and kept him under their watch. He was nothing more than their lab rat, their tool. The Federation would never be able to coerce humanity to accept the Innovators.

"Allow me to introduce a man who will help you better understand what Innovators are," the President turned towards him and gestured him to step forward.

Descartes rose from his seat and walked slowly towards the podium. All the attention was focused on him, as he felt waves of intrigue resonating from the audience. He smiled for the cameras. The world was watching him.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. I am Captain Descartes Shaman, the Federation's first Innovator."

* * *

><p><strong>HRL Asia Tower District<strong>

Louise sat quietly on the couch, watching the Federation's broadcast. Their apartment was smaller than the ones she and Saji had in lived in back in Japan, but the two made the best of it. And after spending the last two years in a hospital, she preferred living in a cozy apartment with Saji to being alone in a hospital room that smelled too clean. With Saji at work and her having nothing to do, it was the only thing that could ease her boredom.

This was how she spent her days after being released from the hospital. After spending years of her life dedicated to avenging her family, she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Saji would tell her not to worry and say that everything was fine as it was. Things were definitely better than they were before. She and Saji could start their life together, just as she had always hoped back as a student. But even though the panic attacks stopped and her body had recovered from the particle poisoning, there were some wounds that would not heal so easily.

"_Taking revenge for your family? I'm doing the same thing. You're not the only one suffering here!" _Those words still rang clearly in Louise's mind. Back when she had been part of the A-laws, it had never occurred to her that it had been a person piloting the Gundam. She always saw the Gundam as a monster, as someone who needed to be killed. Always a thing, never a person.

And after killing that pilot, she felt an indescribable sense of joy. It was a moment she had dreamed about, a moment she had spent years preparing herself for. Then she came back to reality. Her family was dead. Her parents hadn't come back to tell her how proud they were. She had avenged her family and gained nothing from it. She was alone.

Even now she was alone. Saji had to work during the day and she didn't know anyone in their neighborhood. She hadn't kept in touch with her classmates from school or with Lieutenant Andrei or any other A-laws soldier. Even if she could contact someone, would she be able to reconnect with them?

Louise mentally slapped herself. She had been given a second chance at life and shouldn't waste it thinking over the past. Depending on Saji so much wasn't something that she should be doing. If anything else, she should learn from her mistakes and move forward. She focused back on the television program. The President had just stepped away from the camera and a man named Descartes Shaman had approached the podium.

"Captain Shaman, have you experienced any physical changes to your body?"

"None as far as I know. My body doesn't feel or look any differently from before."

"When did you first realize you had become an Innovator?"

"My abilities emerged less than two years ago."

"What do you have to say to any future Innovators?"

"I want to tell the future generation of Innovators to not fear their abilities. While they may have some difficulty adjusting to their new senses, in time they will learn to understand that these abilities will broaden their horizons. They will learn more about humanity as I have."

Descartes Shaman didn't look the least bit intimidated by the barrage of question and the attention of the media. He answered the questions with confidence. In fact, it almost looked like he enjoyed the attention being given to him. The smile on his face never faltered.

"Is there anything that you can show us, Captain Shaman? A demonstration would be appreciated."

"Very well. Look closely now," Descartes Shaman closed his eyes for a moment. The camera zoomed closer to his face. When he opened his eyes, Louise saw that they had a strange golden glow to them.

"As you can see, an Innovator can-" The Innovator paused, a look of bewilderment and confusion appearing on his face. It was as if he had been struck. Louise kept her eyes glued to the television, wondering if something had gone wrong.

* * *

><p>He could feel it, clear as day. This man, Descartes Shaman, had been able to sense him. Their quantum brainwaves were in contact. Setsuna tried his best to block him, to keep him out of his mind and push his brainwaves away. But no matter how hard he focused, the pressure he felt barely lessened. It was surrounding him, suffocating him. He could not hide himself from Descartes Shaman.<p>

_"Who are you?"_

Though the voice was barely above a whisper, Setsuna had heard it. When he was around the others, all he could feel with his quantum brainwaves were their emotions. No matter how clear their emotions were, never before had he heard the voice of another person.

He fought against the urge to run. Any sort of sudden movement would only draw attention. No matter how much he wanted to run away, he remained still. He wouldn't run away after making the choice to come here.

The quantum brainwaves gnawed at his consciousness. It was as if Descartes Shaman's consciousness was washing over him, trying to break him down and get into his mind. Setsuna did his best to hide himself and his emotions while trying to push away the other Innovator's quantum brainwaves.

_"Are you also an Innovator?" _Setsuna's eyes widened. Had the man been able to figure out he was an Innovator just from mental contact?

Setsuna had known that something like this would happen. He had thought that he had been ready for it and could have kept his presence hidden. But the quantum brainwaves coming from Descartes Shaman had been far stronger than he had predicted. Now he was paying the price for his foolishness.

_"Where are you? Who are you?" _Descartes Shaman's thoughts carried a sense of excitement and curiosity. No doubt he wanted to meet another Innovator.

He was at a loss as to what he should do. Should he respond to Descartes Shaman and begin communicating with him? He considered it for a moment. Would it really be so bad to do so? If they worked together, they might be able to fully realize what Innovators could do with each other. He may even be able to understand himself better.

But even with that in mind, Setsuna knew he couldn't reveal himself. Celestial Being was still operating in secret and revealing himself could ony endanger the others. He couldn't put the rest of the crew at risk.

_"Say something. I want to speak with you."_

_"Stay away!"_ He hadn't meant to respond so strongly. Descartes quantum brainwaves retreated and the man stood there, unmoving. Setsuna held his breath, waiting to see his next move.

Descartes Shaman returned his attention to the reporters. "Pardon me. It seems there is still much I have to learn about my abilities. Are there any other questions?"

The reporters went back to asking question after question. Setsuna was no longer paying any attention. The sooner the conference was over the better. Lyle seemed to notice his distress.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Lyle asked, keeping his voice down.

"I'm fine," Setsuna whispered back. He tried to listen to the conference, but his mind was too distracted.

Had Descartes Shaman given up on finding him or had he actually succeeded and chosen to keep his discovery to himself? How much did he learn from their contact with each other?

* * *

><p><strong>Between Lagrange 4 and 5, Celestial Being Asteroid Satellite<strong>

The sounds of the computers running and the pressing of buttons were the only noise in the room. Ian stretched his arms, having done nothing but spend his time at the computer for quite a while. Sometimes he just wished that his work would finish itself.

"Is everything going well?" Ian turned and saw his wife enter the room.

"Well, we knew that we couldn't redo the Quantum System overnight. There's still a lot of work to do," Ian had gotten a standard OS done fairly quickly. Once they had finished installing the condensers and making a few touches on the frame, the Qan(T) would be able to go into combat. Its other function was a different story.

The Quantum System was still far from finished. Losing the data had been a great setback for them. Fortunately, they had gotten back on track and the system would be up eventually. If the Quantum System was all he needed to work on, Ian might have had finished most of it. Even with the work on the Qan(T), Zabanya and Harute were still on his mind.

Zabanya's new targeting system was a departure from the one used by Dynames and Cherudim. While they did do some test work, only actual combat would determine how effective it was. They could even add a couple more rifle bits once get data on the new targeting system. Might as well give Lyle what he needed to let loose on his enemies.

Then there was Harute. He would need to check on Allelujah and Marie's quantum brainwaves. After that, there was an idea he had that could improve Harute. If he could utilize their quantum brainwaves with Harute's OS, he may be able to drastically improve its performance.

A communication link opened up on the computer screen. "Mr. Vashti, our sensors have picked up an incoming ship. It seems to be heading in our direction,"

"Give me a visual," A link from the satellite's outer camera appeared on screen. On the camera, Ian saw some sort of shuttle.

"That's not a Federation ship," Linda said. The hatches on the ship opened and out flew eight mobile suits. Looking closely, Ian saw that they were red GN-XIIIs.

"Man the turrets. We need to take down those mobile suits," Ian ordered. Why were mobile suits attacking the satellite?

The enemy mobile suits opened fire on them. The beams hit the satellite, disrupting its optical camouflage. The turrets fired at the suits, but they dodged the attacks with ease. The GN-XIIIs returned fire and destroyed the turrets, rendering the satellite defenseless.

Six GN-XIIs broke through into the satellite's hangar. The last thing Ian saw was two pilots exit their mobile suits before the connection to the camera was lost. The enemy was tearing up their base. Who was targeting them and how did they know their location? More importantly, what was their goal?

* * *

><p>The mission plan had been simple. First, they would arrive in the city and have Feldt and Mileina nearby. Then, he and Setsuna would attend the conference. Lyle had expected that Setsuna would have encountered some problems since he was an Innovator. Fortunately, his comrade seemed to have pulled himself together. All they needed to do was leave and meet up with the girls. But before that, Lyle still had his own part of the mission to pull off.<p>

Back when they saved the Azadistan princess, Shirin Bakhtiar recognized his voice. Lyle decided it was best to see Klaus and make sure that they kept quiet about Celestial Being. He hadn't expected Shirin to say anything about them, but it wouldn't hurt to check. He had mentioned this to Miss Sumeragi before they had left and she gave her approval. And it they might even be able to get some information on the Federation. Now all he had to do was find Klaus and set things straight. Besides, he wanted to see if his old friend was doing well.

"Lockon, we should get going," Setsuna kept his voice low. Lyle had forgotten to tell Setsuna about meeting up with Klaus. In hindsight, that probably was a stupid mistake on his part. Well, better late than never.

"Actually, there's still something I need to do for the mission. There's an old friend I need to meet up with. I just going clear up a few things," Lyle explained. For the past couple years, the two of them had been constant partners on all their shadow missions. He knew that Setsuna would trust him.

"Does Miss Sumeragi know about this?" Setsuna asked.

Lyle gave Setsuna a good-natured grin. "Of course. I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize the mission or our safety. You should know me better than that."

"We'll wait for you at the rendezvous point," That was Setsuna for you. The guy just didn't know when to have a good time.

"You don't have to wait outside for me. We'll meet up somewhere else. Feel free to have some fun while you're waiting," Lyle suggested. Setsuna didn't say anything and left him. Now all he needed to do was find Klaus Grad.

* * *

><p><strong>Earthsphere Federation Capital, City District<strong>

Mileina and Feldt waited at the rendezvous point a couple blocks away from the Federation headquarters. The conference had lasted only a couple hours. Mileina had had a great time in the city. She never really had a chance to get out. Being born in a secret organization bent on the eradication of war, going up against a corrupt government regime, hiding in secret from said government, and taking part in life-or-death battles tended to hinder a girl's social life. All in all, this day had been a breath of fresh air.

Even Feldt looked like she was having some fun. It took a little bit, but Mileina got her friend to get her mind off of the conference and enjoy the time they had. It was almost like they were two normal girls in the city. As she thought about the day, Mileina spotted Mr. Seiei heading towards their location.

"Setsuna," Feldt walked towards Mr. Seiei, who only nodded in response. He wore the same stoic expression he had perfected. Would it really kill him to say something or at least smile a little?

"Hi there, Mr. Seiei," Mileina said. Looking around, she noticed that Mr. Dylandy was nowhere in sight. "Um, where's Mr. Stratos?

"Lockon's busy. He'll meet up with us later. Let's get going," Mr. Seiei said. They followed him without another word.

The trio walked a few blocks without saying anything to each other. They didn't stop to go into a building or admire the scenery. There seemed to be some tension in the air. Mr. Seiei seemed distant, even more so than usual. Feldt noticed this and was probably trying to figure out how to approach him.

"Setsuna, did the mission go well?" Feldt asked.

Mr. Seiei seemed to think a bit before answering. "I'll give the details in my report."

"You know, I think it might be a good idea if I go back and wait for Mr. Stratos. You two can just go and do your own thing," Mileina suggested. Feldt gave her a sharp look. Mileina just gave the older girl a grin.

"It's best if we stay together. Lockon can take care of himself," It took all of Mileina's willpower to keep herself from smacking her head in frustration. Mr. Seiei was really couldn't take a hint. She had accepted that he and the Azadistan princess weren't romantically involved, even though her woman's intuition had told her differently back then.

Feldt was a different story. While she wasn't overly blatant about her attraction, everyone on the Ptolemaios figured it out eventually. When Mileina figured it out, she was genuinely surprised. It just kind of came out of nowhere. Mileina supported her friend all the same. Unfortunately for Feldt, Mr. Seiei was probably the only one who couldn't pick up on it.

Mr. Seiei stopped suddenly, turning his head towards the street as if he was waiting for something. All Mileina saw were cars driving by. A moment later, a limousine pulled over next to them. The window in the back seat came down.

"Hello, Setsuna," It was a face Mileina had seen years ago. The woman she had just thought about.

"Marina Ismail."

* * *

><p>He was too late. The enemy had broken into the satellite. The fact that they hadn't completely destroyed the satellite meant that they were after something. The MS carrier was getting closer to the satellite. Two red GN-XIIIs were positioned outside. A-laws mobile suits? He kept Raphael positioned above the enemy. For some reason, they didn't seem to have noticed him. He opened up a communication channel with the satellite.<p>

"Is that you, Tieria?"Ian asked with a look of panic and surpise etched out on his face.

"Ian, what's going on?"

"They're taking the GN drives and the Qan(T)!"

"I'll stop them," Tieria declared.

Tieria fired his GN cannons at the MS carrier. The blast carved its way through the ship, destroying it completely. The two mobile suits stationed outside of the satellite began opening fire on Raphael. Dodging the beams, Tieria sent out his GN Claws at the enemy. One of his claws latched on to the chest of the GN-XIII and crushed it.

The other mobile suit flew around him, trying to draw his attention. It fired its beam rifle at him. Tieria easily dodged its attacks and retaliated with a well placed shot through its chest. Both enemies had been eliminated. He reconnected with his Claws. That only left those that had broken into the satellite.

As Tieria approached the hangar entrance, two GN-XIIIs flew by him. Before he could respond, another pair also rushed past him, carrying a storage container between them. There was no doubt that that the GN drives were in that container. The two mobile suits carrying the GN drive container began glowing red. Before they could make use of Trans-Am, Tieria destroyed the enemies with two shots. The container was able to withstand the explosions. He sent out Raphael's Claws to carry the container back to the satellite hangar.

Tieria spotted another pair of GN-XIIIs carrying the Qan(T). How had they escaped his notice? The GN-XIIIs carrying the Qan(T) began activating their Trans-Am, giving off a red hue. They blasted off right away. Did they really think that they could get away from him?

"Trans-Am," With three GN Tau drives, Raphael could use Trans-Am more than once. Tieria had kept one use for this battle. He closed the distance between them. One of the GN-XIIIs let go of the Qan(T) and turned to fire its beam rifle. Tieria evaded the attack easily and returned fire with his rifle. As the enemy dodged to the side, Tieria flew past him and closed in on the mobile suit carrying the Qan(T).

The other GN-XIII could see that he could not escape from Raphael. Still in Trans-Am, the enemy pulled out a beam saber. With the GN-XIII holding a beam saber in one hand and the Qan(T) in the other, Tieria prepared himself for the enemy to attack him.

He wasn't prepared for the enemy to slam its beam saber into the Qan(T). The saber tore through the Qan(T)'s body. Tieria aimed Raphael's rifle at the enemy only to be hit by an attack from behind. He saw the other GN-XIII fly by rejoin its comrade. The two GN-XIIIs cradled the pieces of the Qan(T) between them. The red aura began to glow brighter. They were over clocking their Trans-Am.

"No!" The two GN-XIIIs exploded, taking the Qan(T) with them. When the blinding light and smoke cleared, Tieria looked at what was left of the Gundam. Debris floated in front of him. He had failed to save the Qan(T).

A communication link opened and Ian's face appeared on the heads-up display. "Tieria, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Ian. I wasn't able to stop them."

"I know. Don't blame yourself like that. We'll just have to start over. Looks like we're really going to need that financer," Ian said.

"I'll get to work after this. Tieria out," The transmission link was cut, leaving Tieria time to collect his thoughts.

Tieria looked at what was left of the Qan(T). Half a head, an arm, and debris were all that was left of the Gundam. All the time and effort they had spent creating the machine to end war had been destroyed in one battle. They might be able to salvage some parts, but it went without saying that they would need to build a new frame. The only problem was getting the materials and to do that they would need to find the right financer.

And there were the two GN-XIIIs that had fled the area. What reason could they have had for running off the way they did? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter in the end. Their enemy knew their current location and could return to attack them once again.

* * *

><p>Silence took hold within the limousine. Despite not wanting to, Setsuna could sense the myriad of emotions. Marina seemed glad to see him after such a long time, but unsure what to say and cautious of his companions. Feldt and Mileina were also quiet, waiting for someone else to start a conversation. The two seemed to have some mixed feelings about being here. Marina's assistant kept her eye on the three members of Celestial Being.<p>

When Marina had offered to give them a ride, Setsuna had considered turning down the offer. While he wasn't unhappy to see Marina after all this time, part of him was actually glad to see her, it didn't seem right to come into contact. They were on a mission after all. But Marina had insisted and now they found themselves in the limousine.

"It's nice to see you again, Setsuna," Marina said, breaking the silence.

"Likewise. It's good to see that you're doing well," Setsuna replied. While he hadn't expected to see the Azadistan princess again, he didn't mind meeting her again. Marina was one of the few people who understood him.

"I never had a chance to thank you for everything you've done to help," Marina said.

"There's no need for that," Setsuna muttered as he gazed out the window. As nice as it was to see Marina, the timing wasn't good. There were other things he needed to focus on. The emotions he sensed from the others weren't making things easier for him. He needed solitude to gather his thoughts.

"Helping out is what we do!" Mileina exclaimed. Marina's attention was redirected to Feldt and Mileina.

"Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? Marina Ismail," She offered her hand to the two girls. The two looked at Setsuna. He realized that they were wondering if it was alright to give their names to the Azadistan princess. He gave his approval with a nod. They could trust Marina.

"Mileina Vashti," Mileina greeted cheerfully, shaking Marina's hand with enthusiasm. She seemed strangely intrigued. Setsuna couldn't figure out what it why.

"Feldt Grace," Feldt was more reserved but still friendly. Oddly enough, Feldt seemed to give off a hint of discomfort.

"I want to thank you for the hospitality you showed me a few years ago," Marina said, giving them a gentle smile. The Azadistan princess hadn't changed at all. Still kind and gentle even to those she wasn't familiar with.

"It wasn't a problem. From what we can tell, it seems that Azadistan has received aid from the Federation and doing well."

"The people of Azadistan seemed to have embraced peace. There are still some tensions with the Conservatives but it isn't as serious as before and they have taken refrained from taken extreme action. No one wants to repeat the suffering the Middle Eastern countries have had to endure. The people are just glad to have their home back," Marina turned her attention back to Setsuna. "If you have a chance, you should visit Azadistan. Do you remember the children you met a few years ago? I'm sure they would like to see you again."

Setsuna didn't say anything and chose to stare out the window. Hearing that those orphans were living in peace was something that he was glad to hear. With Marina watching them, those children could grow up and live in a peaceful country.

He continued to watch the sights pass by, not paying attention to anything in particular. Then, among the crowd of people waiting at the street corner, Setsuna's eyes focused on one particular sight. On the street corner, stood someone Setsuna had never thought he would see again. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. His body and mind froze, as if he had trouble registering what he saw. Even when the limousine drove past the crowd, Setsuna remained stunned. He wasn't aware of how much time passed by as he sat there.

"Is something wrong, Setsuna?" Marina asked, noticing that Setsuna seemed disturbed. Hearing her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Stop the car," Setsuna managed to utter the sentence through his shock. He had let too much time pass by. He couldn't let him get away.

"What?"

"Stop the car!" Setsuna shouted, surprising his companions. There's was no time to explain to them what he had seen.

Marina's assistant pressed a button on the side of her seat. "Driver, pull over."

The limousine came to a stop. The moment it did so, Setsuna ran out of the vehicle. He ignored the concerned cries of the others. Mileina and Feldt could take care of themselves from here. Marina could assist them and they could still contact Lyle. What he saw was a far more pressing matter. He desperately hoped that he had been mistaken.

* * *

><p>Ian took a good look at Raphael as it landed in the hangar. The design was definitely a departure from Tieria's previous Gundams. With the way it was structured, Raphael wouldn't be able to maneuver properly on Earth. The cockpit opened and a familiar purple suited pilot came into view and floated down to the platform.<p>

"So this is Raphael. Glad to see that the three GN Tau drives worked out well," Though the comment was light hearted, it did little to ease the mood.

"I was worried that the condensers wouldn't have enough power for me to make it here. It was foolish of me not to have them fully charged."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. None of us expected an attack like this," Ian said as Tieria descended to his side. The two left the hangar and made their way to one of the computer labs. Tieria removed his helmet and Ian opened his visor. Neither said a word as they let the severity of the situation settle. The recent attack had certainly damaged their morale. While the GN drives and the other Gundams were still secure, they had lost the Qan(T).

"We'll install the GN drive into Raphael once things cool down over here. We can probably put in some better condensers," Ian said in an attempt to steer their attention away from the Qan(T).

"There's no rush. We'll discuss Raphael at a different time. Right now, we have more important matters to tend to. Have there been any casualties?" Tieria asked.

"We're still checking. Linda will give us a report in a little bit. Hopefully everyone's all right," Ian scratched his head in irritation. "Damn them! We were so close to finishing the Qan(T). How could something like this happen?"

He had tried to keep the Qan(T) out of his mind but had failed. They spent nearly two years building that Gundam. It would have been their greatest mobile suit. Now it was nothing but scrap.

"Whoever attacked us knew that we had the Qan(T) and GN drives. They were also piloting mobile suits with the A-laws' colors. We may be dealing with their remnants. The only question is how did they know our location and about the Qan(T) and GN drives?"

"You don't think that Veda's been compromised again, do you?"

"That shouldn't be possible. I've been within Veda monitoring everything," Even as the words left Tieria's mouth, Ian could see that the mere idea of someone using Veda against them disturbed the him.

Ian sighed. "I guess we should send a message to the Ptolemaios and let them know what happend."

Tieria nodded. "We should also find Allelujah and Marie before whoever attacked us does. We also need to evacuate this satellite as soon as possible."

"So we're going to prepare ourselves for another fight?"

"It seems we have no other choice. I only hope that everyone is alright."

* * *

><p>Setsuna dashed down the street, rushing past people and pushing them aside if necessary. Whether they reacted to him didn't matter. He expanded the range of his quantum brainwaves, searching for the person. But no matter how hard he tried, he hadn't been able to find the target. It was as if he was never there.<p>

He told himself that it wasn't possible. There was no way that man could have returned. Not after that battle two years ago. In the mission to retake Veda, that person had been killed in their final battle.

He thought back to that final battle two years ago. He remembered that he had destroyed the 0 Gundam with Exia. The body was destroyed along with the 0 Gundam and Tieria had control of Veda, preventing _him _from uploading his consciousness somewhere else. He had personally killed that person, the one who claimed to be a god and twisted the world.

But Setsuna knew what he saw. That hair color had been unmistakable and that face was frighteningly familiar. He had wanted to convince himself that it was only an Innovade with the same body type. But it was the look in those eyes and that arrogant smirk that drew Setsuna's attention. Now there were only two questions on Setsuna's mind.

Where was Ribbons Almark and why was he here?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>For those of you who wanted to see the Qan(T) in action right away, sorry to disappoint you. From the beginning, I knew that I would be destroying the Qan(T). So for now, I'll be using the 00 Raiser. Sorry, but it'll be a little while before we get to see the Qan(T) in action.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Eternity's Soldier, Kingdom's Child

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 5: Eternity's Soldier, Kingdom's Child**

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2314 A.D: Earth Federation Capital, Federation Headquarters<strong>

"I see that you've been well. Who would have thought you'd become part of the Federation government," Lyle said as he took his place in the seat in front of Klaus's desk. Even after working through the crowded press, Lyle hadn't been able to get Klaus's attention right away. With the press trying to get responses from whatever government official they could grab, Klaus couldn't break free easily. His friend was stuck answering questions for quite some time, most likely feeling obligated to inform the public as much as he could. Once Klaus was able to get away, he took Lyle directly to his office.

Lyle took a quick glance at his friend's office. It was pretty typical for a government official. The desk was a little messy, folders spread out across it. The resistance leader turned government official was working hard as ever.

"You seem to be doing well yourself," Lyle said.

"As much as I'd like to catch up, I'm assuming you've come here for a reason," Klaus leaned against the side of his desk, waiting to hear what Lyle had to say.

"You haven't changed a bit. A few weeks ago, I was on job and I'm pretty sure that Shirin recognized me. I was wondering if she mentioned it to anyone else."

Klaus smirked, knowing the meaning behind Lyle's words. "She did mention something to me. I don't think you have to worry about Shirin telling other about you. She's not the type to gossip. There were some rumors from some of the crew, but I doubt there's anything for you to worry about. Was something like that worth the trouble of coming out here?"

A small chuckle left Lyle's lips. "Well, it doesn't hurt to be a little careful. Besides, I was sent to cover the the Innovator story. Something like this needs to be checked out in person. There were a couple other reasons but it's not something you have to concern yourself with."

"I see. Anything else I can do for you?" Klaus asked.

"Since you're here, I want to ask you what you think about the Innovator situation. I know you're probably tired with these sorts of questions but I'm curious. This seems like something that could test the Federation," Lyle said.

"I figured as much. Sorry to say that there's not much to tell you at this point. The Federation is still working on how to handle the Innovator population. We have a rough idea on how member nations will . But I don't think it'll be easy."

"Any thoughts on the non-member nations? I heard that some of them did send representatives to the conference."

"We sent out invitation all the countries. But there are other countries that don't exactly hold the new government in high regard. Some countries still hold a grudge against the Federation." While the Federation did include a majority of the nations of Earth, there were still quite a few that had kept their independence. A few countries that had been forced to join had defected from the Federation and become independent nations after the truth about the A-laws became public. Since the Federation was pursuing more peaceful methods, they allowed the countries to leave.

"That could be a problem. That's not going to make the future easier for you guys."

"Trust me when I say I know. But it's not too bad. Some of those countries still are willing to work us and listen to what we have to say. We might eventually be able to work things out."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to be optimistic. But I think that is enough politics. Why don't we take some time to relax and catch up," Lyle suggested. Klaus obliged and the two began to reminisce of simpler times. Before they had become dragged into war and politics. It was strange how drastically their lives had changed over the years. Back then, their lives had been so much simpler.

Lyle leaned back into his seat, stretching his arms. The mission had gone off relatively well. They got a good look at the Innovator and it looked like Celestial Being's intervention was left as nothing but rumors. Setsuna didn't seem to shaken up afterwards. For the rest of the day, they could have a chance to take it easy and enjoy the time on Earth.

Lyle's terminal went off. He took a look and saw that he had a call from Mileina. "Hello? Mileina, calm down. I can't understand a word your saying...He did what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Earth Federation Capital, City District<strong>

Marina watched Setsuna's companions as they tried to work out their situation, trying to reach their other allies. It had been quite some time since Setsuna ran off. Their driver had found a proper place to park their vehicle and they had been waiting since. While the others tried to figure out the situation, Marina was left to her own thoughts.

Since the incident with the colony corporation, Marina had been thinking about Setsuna. She had been sure that he had been there to rescue her. By some stroke of fate, the two had finally seen each other again. But Setsuna seemed more distant, even by normal standards. His mind seemed to be preoccupied with something. And then there was the way he had ran out onto the streets, as if something had startled him. What had Setsuna seen that made him leave the way he did?

Since that day they crossed paths back in Scotland all those years ago, Setsuna had carved a place into her heart. After he revealed himself as part of Celestial Being and a former citizen of Krugis, the Azadistan princess began thinking of the young man. They met again when he rescued Rasa and helped calm down the chaos in Azadistan. She could still remember shedding tears after reading the message he had sent to her, around the time when the the three main powers united against Celestial Being. Four years later, he reappeared and rescued her from the A-laws. She remembered how he chose to continue fighting, refusing her offer to go with her and live in peace. Some time later, they met again at a Katharon base. He was injured and they once again had a chance to speak to each other. She learned more about his past and his ideals while sharing information about herself. Before he left, he told her that he would have liked to hear her song once again. Most of all, Marina remembered writing the letter she was never able to give him, the letter where she was able to put her feeling for him into words. When she had spotted Setsuna on the streets, Marina had thought that she had been given the chance to share the words and feelings that she had been unable to send him over two years ago.

Marina was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Feldt Grace and Mileina Vashti walking towards her. Marina approached the two. "Have you heard anything from Setsuna yet?"

Feldt shook her head. "We let someone know that he ran off but we haven't been able to reach Setsuna."

"I see. Do you have any idea what caused him to run like that?" Marina asked. Again, Feldt shook her head. Marina lowered her head, unsure what to say. What if Setsuna was in danger?

"Marina, I don't think it's wise for us to just stay here like this any longer. We should get going now," Shirin advised.

"You're leaving?" Mileina asked.

Shirin looked at the young girl. "That was the idea. I'm sorry that we haven't been able to find your comrade but we really must be going."

"We understand. Thank you for the ride. I'm sorry it has to end like this," Feldt said.

"Will the two of you be all right on your own?" With the distress caused by Setsuna's departure, Marina was uncomfortable with just leaving the two on their own.

Mileina grinned. " We can take care of ourselves. Right, Feldt?"

Feldt nodded. "Don't worry about us, Princess Marina."

"Or about Mr. Seiei. Even if he's in trouble, he knows how to handle himself," Mileina added.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Marina," the Azadistan princess insisted.

"Oh, Marina it is then," Feldt said. An awkward silence passed between the group, no one quite sure what to say. Shirin stepped to Marina's side. The older woman had been waiting patiently while they had sorted out the situation. But Marina knew that her friend was right in saying that they needed to leave. Shirin stared at Marina before letting out a combination of a groan and sigh. In an instant, Shirin had pulled out her personal terminal and began working with it.

"You can use this channel to contact us. Please refrain from using it unless it is absolutely necessary. It's a private channel. Only Marina and myself know this frequency," Shirin explained as she showed the information to Feldt. Surprised, Feldt fumbled with her own device, obviously not expecting Shirin to do something like this. Marina was just as surprised.

"If there is anything I can do for you or Setsuna, please let me know. I'll do anything I can with in my power to help you," Marina requested, holding her hand to the Feldt.

"Of course. Goodbye and take care of yourself," the other woman said, shaking Marina's hand politely. Mileina also shook her hand and said goodbye. Shirin gave each of the girls a polite nod.

With that, Marina and Shirin went back into the limousine. As they drove off, Marina gave one more glance at the two girls. She had to trust that they would be able to find him. She prayed for Setsuna's safety and hoped that they would see each other again one day.

* * *

><p>The city streets still bustled with crowds of citizens going about their everyday lives. Setsuna kept looking around for any sign of Ribbons. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he began his chase or where he was going. All that mattered was finding Ribbons Almark. However, it had been futile. There had been no sign of his enemy for the entirety of his search, as if he had disappeared.<p>

Setsuna ran farther down the street. He was breaking away from the crowds, now finding himself in the city park. The area was a stark contrast to the busy streets of the there still being no sign of his target, Setsuna began to wonder if he had truly seen Ribbons Almark. Had he imagined it? Did the contact he made with Descartes Shaman affect his mind?

The Gundam meister expanded his quantum brainwaves once again. There were fewer people within the area. He could feel twinges of their emotions. But still no sign of Ribbons. As he continued to search the area, Setsuna felt a familiar presence.

"Setsuna!" The meister turned slowly at the call of his name, seeing Lyle standing not too far from him.

"Lockon, why are you here?" Setsuna asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you? It's a miracle that I was able to find you. I thought you would have known better than to run off like that," Lyle retorted, giving him a sharp look. Setsuna had nothing to say. His comrade was right.

Lyle sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, there's no point hanging around here. We should get going now."

Setsuna nodded and followed his fellow meister. Despite his efforts, Ribbons Almark was gone and there was no way to track him. He had nothing to show for his actions and doubted that the others would believe what he saw. Maybe it had been his imagination. But his instincts told him otherwise. He needed to speak with Tieria as soon as possible and find out if his comrade knew anything. Setsuna and Lyle made their way through the streets, neither breaking the silence between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth Federation Capital, Hotel Room<strong>

From his view, the sunset casted one side of the city in a blaze of orange light while leaving the rest in shadow. It was a simple, yet alluring sight. After spending so much time confined in space, Descartes had come to appreciate the beauty of the Earth since his arrival. Hearing something other than computer monitors and breathing in the Earth's air was a luxury he had longed for. However, his mind was concentrated on a more intriguing matter. At that moment, Descartes didn't care that he was most likely still being monitored by the Federation. He didn't care about the guards standing outside his room.

With what he had sensed during the conference, Descartes was positive that it had been another Innovator he had sensed at the conference. Unlike any of the other Innovades or even humans with low level quantum brainwaves, he had actually been able to easily communicate with the other Innovator. While he had been curious on what it would be like to meet another Innovator, he had never given it much thought. Now he didn't want to do anything but think about it. Those quantum brainwaves were unlike anything he felt from the Innovades on the Celestial Being. Even in the crowded room, that individual's quantum brainwaves dwarfed all the emotions of the humans.

The other Innovator may have reacted badly to their short communication, but Descartes did not let that discourage him. It was understandable. Even he hadn't known that they would communicate telepathically. When he had heard the Innovator's voice, Descartes strengthened his quantum brainwaves. In hindsight, it was a poor action to take. Even so, Descartes knew what to expect from other Innovators.

Could there be more Innovators in the world? There had to be. More Innovators like him who were limited by society, unaware of the power they were capable of. How long before the Federation contained them, stripping them of their freedom? How many would have their abilities unused and wasted? Descartes knew what it was like to be held back by inferior beings. Had it not been for the Innovade, he would have been tied to a meaningless existence as the Federation's lab rat. Now he was on the verge of a grand future.

The Federation officials believed that they had an idea of the power of Innovators. Ignorant fools. Those humans would never be able to feel what he had today. They would never come close to understanding the hidden potential that lay with all Innovators. Did they believe that they could one day understand? It was impossible. What right did they have to watch over and control the Innovator population.

The door to the room opened. Descartes heard footsteps and sensed who it was. He had been anticipating this visit. His ally had finally arrived. "You seem to be in quite a cheerful mood, Descartes Shaman."

"There you are! I've been waiting for you to show up. There's something I have to tell you. I found another Innovator in the city," Descartes said from his seat, still gazing out the window.

"Oh, did you now?" the Innovade asked. Descartes could hear the Innovade approaching him slowly. He turned and saw that the Innovade had chosen a light purple haired body to occupy.

"Yes. He was at the conference and our quantum brainwaves came into contact. I never would have thought I would sense another so soon. Do you understand what this means? We need to search for him and other Innovators. Now I know what it ...you don't seem to be as surprised as I am," Descartes said, noticing the Innovade's nonchalant attitude. He had been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the Innovade's lack of surprise or concern. Finding another Innovator would help their goals. Why was he so apathetic to this piece of information?

"That would be because I am not surprised. I have known about this particular Innovator for quite some time," the Innovade replied.

Descartes was stunned. More accurately, he was furious. He sprung from his seat to face the Innovade. "You knew about that Innovator? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He is of no use to us. You'd best forget about him," the Innovade said simply. Descartes grit his teeth in frustration. Since their first encounter months ago, the Innovade had remained a mystery even to him. He had known the Innovade had been keeping secrets, even going so far as to keep his name hidden, and had gone along without a complaint. But he hadn't expected the Innovade to go so far as to keep the existence of another Innovator from him.

"Why should I forget about him? I could sense his thoughts, his emotions. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced. There was a moment where he was considering communicating with me. And you're telling me that we have no use for him? If I can come into contact with him again, I may be able to convince him to join us. To leave such potential unused would be outrageous. We need to have him on our side," Descartes snapped.

"That one has already chosen his path. He is incapable of leading humanity in the dialogues to come," As the Innovade spoke, Descartes sensed a quiet fury emanating from him. A familiar fury. It took a moment for Descartes to remember when he had felt the Innovade feel like this. Back before he had gone off in his Gadelaza to destroy the Europa. It all came down to Celestial Being.

"He's involved with Celestial Being, isn't he? All the more reason to seek him out. If I can gain his loyalty, then our enemy will be weakened and we will have someone who knows their weaknesses."

The Innovade looked Descartes directly in his eyes. "You wish to see this one again so badly? Even when you know so little about him? There is so much that you do not know."

"If you disagree, you'd best give me a reason not to," Descartes replied. Surprisingly, Descartes felt the Innovade's exasperation dissipate. In fact, it seemed that the Innovade was glad to hear such words.

The Innovade smiled as if accepting Descartes's challenge. "Very well, Descartes Shaman. I believe it's time I shared what I know with you. Let me tell you all I know about Setsuna F. Seiei, humanity's first purebred Innovator."

* * *

><p><strong>Between Lagrange 4 and 5, Celestial Being Asteroid Satellite<strong>

The main hangar had been damaged greatly. As the crew of the satellite took care of the damage and prepared for evacuation, Tieria was deep in thought. Whoever the enemy was, they had planned this attack and chosen an excellent time. Ian mentioned that they had been working on the Qan(T) at the time and the Ptolemaios was on Earth. The loss of the Qan(T) was an unfortunate setback. Raphael had been damaged as well. That last attack from the GN-XIII had leave Seravee unusable. Still, at least his Gundam was operational and there would be time later to do repairs.

Thankfully, Zabanya and Harute had been safe in storage during the attack and remained undamaged. The enemy didn't seem to care about the other Gundams. And he had been able to protect the GN drives, preventing the last two years of work from falling into the wrong hands. However, the enemy did detonate explosives in other parts of the satellite. With the severity of the attack, Tieria was sure that there had been casualties. If only he had gotten here faster.

Tieria saw that Ian and Linda were headed towards him. "What's our status?"

Ian sighed. "Well, we've confirmed a few dead and some are still missing.

"They were after the Qan(T) and GN drives, but why were they going through the hallways?" Linda wondered.

"What?" Ian and Tieria asked at the same time.

"Ian, you didn't say anything about the enemy leaving the hangar," Tieria said.

"I didn't know anything about it. I thought they were trying to do something with the Qan(T) or drives," Ian explained. "But I guess there was enough time before you got here for them to get out. But it that's the case, then what were they after?"

He had a point. If they had gone to other parts of the satellite, then the enemy was after more than just the Qan(T) and GN drives. Tieria turned his attention to Linda. "Linda, tell me what you saw."

"I was going through the hallways during the attack. I saw a pair of the enemy pilots down the corridor. They saw me and one of them fired. Luckily, the door was shutting. I saw one of the crew in a suit on the ground, but I couldn't see who."

"They killed him?"

"I'm not quite sure. They were standing over him, but I didn't see any blood," Linda mentioned.

"Did you notice anything else about the enemy?" Tieria asked.

Linda gathered her thoughts. "Now that I think about it, the way they moved seemed strange."

Tieria gave her a look. "What do you mean by strange?"

"I'm not quite sure how to put it. I suppose it was how stiffly they moved. And the bullet they fired sounded off. That's everything that happened before you showed up."

Ian turned to Tieria. "What do you think this means?"

Tieria folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not quite sure. But the enemy had been easy for me to destroy. They must have been after something other than the Gundam and GN drives. There isn't anything else important here, is there?"

"I don't think so. I can check and see what we're missing."

"Has the Ptolemaios responded back yet?" Linda asked.

Tieria shook his head. "I've sent a message before I launched in Raphael. They should have left as soon as the mission was completed. Anyway, we should start making plans to evacuate the facility."

"Do you think the enemy knows about the others?" Ian asked.

Tieria contemplated the question for a moment. "If the enemy did somehow have access to Veda, then it is possible that they were able to locate this facility by tracing it through from the times I contacted you. If I'm right about that, then that would mean that the other facilities should be safe."

Once the Federation had occupied Celestial Being, Tieria had been sure that there wasn't any information on the locations of the satellites. After the death of Aeolia Schenburg, Veda had been wiped of any information related to Celestial Being and Tieria hadn't found anything while he had been in Veda. This particular facility had been the only one he had communicated regularly with. That would explain how the facility had been discovered and how the enemy knew of the GN drives and the 00 Qan(T). Still, that just left the question as to who could have access to Veda without his knowledge. Could Veda once again be compromised?

"Anyway, Linda and I are going to contact the Ptolemaios. We just want to see how they're doing," Ian said.

Tieria nodded and turned to face the damage after Ian and Linda left. He sighed, feeling exhaustion from the day's events. There were many questions that needed to be answered. Unfortunately, Tieria couldn't shake the feeling that the future would only bring more trials for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios<strong>

Sumeragi hurried down the hall to meet up with the others. After Ian had contacted the Ptolemaios, the tactical forecaster acted quickly. How had they not received Tieria's message? Sumeragi pushed the question aside. Wondering about that wouldn't change the fact that they couldn't reach the satellite. There were more important problems they had to deal with at the moment. The fact that Setsuna had ran off only made things worse. What was he thinking? Was it because of Descartes Shaman? Had she been wrong to allow Setsuna to go on the mission? Sumeragi hoped that the Gundam meister would be able work out whatever was disturbing him.

The four were gathered near the entrance to the hall. The moment they had boarded the Ptolemaios, Lasse had began heading towards Mongolia and she had already sent a message to Allelujah and Marie. They didn't have any time to waste. The sooner they rendezvoused with the others the better. As long as the enemy was out there and the GN drives were unused, they had to assume that they would strike again at any moment.

Mileina was the first to acknowledge the tactical forecaster. "Miss Sumeragi?"

"Setsuna, care to explain yourself?" Sumeragi asked. Setsuna remained silent, avoiding eye contact.

"While you were in the city, there was an incident. We've received a report that our satellite was attacked by an unknown enemy earlier today," Sumeragi announced. She had chosen to tell them about the attack in person. The information shocked the team, Mileina especially.

"What? Are Mama and Papa hurt?" Mileina asked.

"They're alright. Fortunately, Tieria arrived and defeated the enemy. Unfortunately, we lost the 00 Qan(T). The enemy destroyed it when it was apparent they couldn't escape," Sumeragi eyes Setsuna, wondering how he would react to hearing that the new Gundam had been destroyed. The Gundam meister didn't seem to be especially shocked by this piece of news. His expression remained unchanged.

"Tieria's back?" Feldt asked.

Sumeragi nodded. "He realized what was going on before any of us. Right now, he's with Ian and the others."

"So what's our next move? Are we going after these guys?" Lockon asked.

"No, not yet. While Tieria and the others evacuate the satellites, we're going to retrieve Allelujah and Marie. We'll come up with our next move after that. Whoever attacked our satellite knew about the Qan(T) and the GN drives. For now, we're relocating the crew and There's a chance that they could go after those two as well."

"So the team is getting back together. So much for peace," Lyle said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Enough joking. We're still trying to figure out the details. Anyway, we need to get moving. Now might be a good time for you to get some rest. You'll want to be ready to take on the enemy," Sumeragi suggested. Lyle nodded and made his way down the hall.

"Mileina, I'm sure your parents would want to hear from you. Why don't you go and speak with them," Sumeragi advised.

"Okay, Miss Sumeragi," the young girl said, obviously anxious to see that her parents were unharmed.

As Mileina headed off to the bridge, Feldt floated closer to Setsuna's side. "Setsuna, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Setsuna muttered, his eyes directed to the floor. Despite what he said the look on his face said otherwise. Whatever had happened down on Earth was still weighing heavily on his mind. Sumeragi wasn't sure whether to try to get Setsuna to tell them what exactly happened or leave him be. She stood still, keeping an eye on the pair.

"You sensed something, didn't you?" Feldt asked, her tone becoming more serious.

"I'm not sure," Setsuna replied, still carrying a confused and conflicted expression.

"By the way, Marina gave me a way for us to contact her. She said she wanted you to use it if you ever needed her. If you want, I can see if she has some time to talk with you," Feldt offered. Setsuna turned slightly, as if he was thinking of taking the offer.

"Now is not a good time," the Gundam meister decided.

"Oh, all right then. Let me know if you change your mind," Feldt said. He stood there for a moment, paying no mind to either Sumeragi or Feldt, before heading down the hallway. Whatever had happened during the mission was still weighing on his mind. Feldt kept her eyes on him, obviously having her own inner conflict.

"You're worried about Setsuna, aren't you?" Sumeragi knew that she didn't even have to ask. The answer was written all over Feldt's face plain as day.

Feldt lowered her head. "I'm just kind of scared. Ever since Setsuna became an Innovator, it's like he went back to the way he used to be when we first met him. When he didn't open his heart for anything...or anyone."

"He's just struggling to come to terms with his reformation and his abilities," Sumeragi explained as she turned to look down the hallway. "He's overly conscious about how different he has become from the rest of us."

"But isn't there anything I can do to help him through it?" Feldt looked towards Sumeragi, seeking guidance.

Sumeragi turned to face Feldt, offering the girl a gentle smile. "There is. Keep caring for him."

"Caring for him?" Feldt repeated.

"Yes. That's what you need to understand each other. Even if you're on different paths, you have to continue caring for him. Otherwise, your feelings will never reach him. Those feelings are what tie people together. They are what help us understand each other in the truest sense."

Sumeragi stepped forward, placing one hand on Feldt's shoulder and the other on her cheek. Setsuna wasn't the only one who had changed. When she had first met Feldt, the little girl had been a quiet and withdrawn from the rest of the crew. Over the years, she had learned to open up to the rest of them. Now she had become a gentle and caring young woman.

"So, those feelings you have. Don't you give them up."

"Right," Feldt seemed to cheer up at her words. Sumeragi saw a renewed spark of energy in the young woman's eyes. She seemed to be taking her words to heart. Those feelings could help her through the difficult times that might come and Sumeragi didn't want to see her give up too easily.

"Good. Now let's go. We've got work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrange 4, Colony Proud, Command Center<strong>

Five GN-XIIIs had been lost on the mission. It had been difficult enough to secure mobile suits without the Federation finding out. There was an even greater risk when Julius had been ordered to smuggle in equipment used to create Innovades for the squadron. Pacing across the room, Julius thought about what this failure would cost him. Directly attacking a Celestial Being facility was a risky move. The organization would definitely retaliate. The was no way for them to know that he was involved, but that didn't stop Julius from worrying. What if they were overpowered or if the Federation got involved? Julius doubted that they were prepared to fight both of them. Had he made the wrong chose in aligning himself with that person?

The door opened and Julius turned around, spotting two figures in black pilot suits. The first was a woman with black hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes. By most standards, she was a striking woman. She was carrying the purple Haro. The other was a boy who looked no older than fifteen. He was with blonde hair so pale it looked nearly white. Two of that Innovade's companions, Scheris Talion and Cypher Aleph. The last thing he needed was to have them aggravate him. As the two made their way to him, Julius wondered where the last member of the trio was. Where did these freaks come from?

"You're still here? How long do I have to put up with you three?" Julius demanded to know. Having to use his resources to support some unknown plan and put himself at risk was one thing. Keeping them around was another matter. Julius didn't understand why he needed to allow these people onto his colony. They had their own base, why bother him?

The woman smirked. "We'll leave once the boss gives us the order. What you want isn't important to us. Try to remember who's in charge."

"Who's in charge. Who's in charge," the purple Haro repeated. Tightening his fist, Julius fought down the urge to lash out at them.

"Miss Talion, don't say it like that. Mr. Vardon is kind enough to let us stay here," the boy said. Julius was never able to tell if he was being sincere or was just finding a way to mock him. To anyone else, the smile the boy sported on his face would have been a sign of innocence and good will. Julius knew that it was used to hide the true monster the boy was.

"Cypher, you have a lot to learn. Vardon doesn't have a choice. The boss decides what he'll do, how he'll do it, and when he'll get it done. Like a good dog, Vardon will follow orders. He's in too deep to do otherwise."

"Enough! I don't need to take this from some bitch!" Julius shouted. "Don't think that you can just talk to me like that. I've been doing actual work while you sit around doing nothing. Unlike you two, I have something to lose from all of this."

"Is now the time to argue?" The three turned their attention to the purple Haro, whose playful voice had switched to a cold, mechanical one.

"You finally decided to show up. Took you long enough," Scheris remarked, her voice carrying a hint of irritation.

"I see that you're still upset."

"We're taking too long. We should have already made our move against the Federation. I could have taken them out if you'd let me. It would make things a hell of a lot easier for us." As much as Julius detested the woman, he had to agree with her. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about what the Federation would do if they found out what he had been doing.

"And how do you think the government would react? Or Celestial Being? Your hunger for vengeance will be sated in time. Our forces are far from complete. Speaking of our forces, have you made the proper arrangements?"

"I've been keeping in contact with a few old comrades who've gone looking up others. I'll get you the names soon. You can look them over but don't expect them to wait around. "

"Speaking of our forces, Mr. Shaman seemed to be acting a little strangely during the conference," Cypher said.

"Ah, yes. I had expected such an occurrence with Descartes Shaman. It is nothing that you should concern yourself with," The purple Haro stated.

"It was the one from Celestial Being, wasn't it? That is another reason why we should have struck them while we had the chance," Scheris snapped.

"Calm down. Don't let your desire for revenge cloud your mind. Our forces are far from sufficient. We are not ready to take on both the Federation army and Celestial Being. Once the preparations are complete, we will have your former allies rendezvous with us. Then we will be ready to take on the world."

Julius snorted at the statement. "You're actually going to rely on some second rate pilots. What's the point? We've proven that Innovades can be used as soldiers and you already had me go through all the trouble of bringing the machinery needed to create them into a couple of my colonies. You've even already taken a few of the new Innovades for yourself. They're more reliable than whatever army rejects Talion could find."

Scheris scoffed. "And look how your precious soldiers turned out. We could have had some real pilots take care of the mission. They would have put up an actual fight."

"This was a mission I couldn't entrust to those who have yet to prove their loyalty. I will admit that the Innovade soldiers are far from perfect. Their skills leave much to be desired. However, they will improve in time. Until then, we need skilled pilots for our forces. We will need human forces, Julius Vardon. They can provide something that even the Innovades cannot. And there is a chance for those humans to develop into Innovators. Besides, those Innovades wouldn't have the skills necessary for the custom mobile suits I have prepared. Don't you agree, Scheris Talion? Cypher Aleph?"

"So our mobile suits are almost ready? It's about time. When do we get to see them?" Scheris asked, grinning at the news.

"Nezach, Melquth, and Gevura are on the way as we speak. They should arrive within a few hours. I'm sure that you all will find them suitable mobile suits."

"How exciting. It'll be very interesting to see how we compare with Celestial Being after all our training. Don't you agree, Miss Talion?" Cypher asked.

Scheris gave the boy a quick nod and looked down to the Haro in her arms. "At least you've been doing something all this time. It'll be nice to take out my Nezach. We're all getting a little impatient waiting around, him especially."

"Of course. Celestial Being will be vulnerable for a bit. I will send you out soon enough. We may not be ready for a full fledged war but I'm sure that a battle would give you experience against our enemies. At the very least it will show how capable your mobile suits are. I hope you all are prepared to engage the Gundams."

Julius growled in frustration. "And what if we fail? What if Celestial Being takes them down? You think a few customs suits are enough to take them on? All this time planning would have been a waste. I'm beginning to doubt you even know what you're doing. Do you realize that you've wasted my GN-XIIIs? Out of the squadron you sent, only three units were able to escape. How could you waste our units like that?"

"Our units? I don't believe claiming ownership over those GN-XIIIs. While your resources have been a great help to our cause, I have been capable of gathering my own. The ones sacrificed on the mission were a necessary loss all things considered."

"Necessary loss? You used the GN-XIIIs I gathered and lost them on a failed mission! You couldn't get those GN drives and had to destroy that Gundam! I've been willing to follow your orders for over a year and you still haven't shown any results for this so called plan," Julius roared.

"I'll admit that failing to obtain the Gundam is a disappointment, but destroying it will weaken Celestial Being. As for the GN drives, you'll understand soon enough. In fact, take a look at the hangar monitor," the Haro advised. With a scoff, Julius reluctantly did so. Scheris and Cypher did the same, curiosity sparking in their eyes.

On the screen, the three GN-XIIIs landed in the colony hangar. The cockpits opened and Julius's eyes widened as he saw the Innovade pilots step out of their mobile suits. None of the three pilots were alone. Two members floated from their mobile suits each carrying a captive in a white spacesuit, the third had carried two. From how unresponsive the bodies were, the captives were most likely unconscious. It was unlikely that they were dead. Who were these people? Were they hostages from Celestial Being? As he realized what this meant, Julius was left in a stunned silence.

Scheris whistled. "Well, I guess we can't complain about you not getting results."

Cypher laughed loudly. "I get it now. Things are going to get very interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next."

"Do you understand now, Julius Vardon? Did you honestly believe that I would return empty handed? Do not doubt my judgement or my dedication. My very existence is dedicated to the completion of the plan. In time, we will have all we need to pursue the Aeolia plan."

* * *

><p>Once again sitting in the same chair, Descartes let the words of the Innovade sink in. Once again, his life had drastically changed in less than one day. Out of curiosity for the Innovade's plan and his own desire for freedom, he had gone along with the Innovade. The Innovade knew that and didn't seem to think anything of it, appreciating having the Innovator he had been searching for. But after today, Descartes realized what he wanted was more than freedom. He now had a desire, an ambition. He wanted to see what sort of future a world of Innovators would lead to. Or rather, he wanted to create it, he would create it. And both the Innovade and Setsuna F. Seiei would aid him in that goal.<p>

Descartes could understand his ally's feelings towards this Setsuna F. Seiei. Descartes never would have expected that the Innovator he sensed would also turn out to be a pilot of a Gundam. Whatever occurred between the Innovade and Celestial Being had left quite an impression on his ally. Throughout their conversation on the other Innovator, Descartes could feel a strong wave of bitterness from the Innovade. He told Descartes about Setsuna F. Seiei, his past and how he became an Innovator. The Innovade went on to explain how he would deal with the Innovator. Descartes could see the Innovade's point of view and his plan could be successful. From his short contact with the other Innovator, Descartes felt the man was under distress. He was unsure of himself and the world around him. Setsuna F. Seiei went to the conference to find answers. However, He couldn't help but wonder if the Innovade was underestimating the power of an Innovator. Descartes wouldn't be surprised if the plan failed.

The more Descartes focused on the subject of Setsuna F. Seiei and what the Innovade had told him, the more questions he found. Should he be angry with the realization that he wasn't the first Innovator? Was he mistaken in wanting the other Innovator's allegiance? Was the Innovade correct in his assumption of the other Innovator? In the end, it didn't matter. Regardless of how he felt, regardless of what questions he asked himself, Setsuna F. Seiei would have a role to play in the future. That fact alone gave Descartes a sense of anticipation he hadn't felt in quite awhile.

_Setsuna F. Seiei, what will you do? Will you join me as my ally or stand against me as my opponent? I have chosen my path and you will have to choose yours. But no matter which path you follow, our paths will cross again. Don't disappoint me. When the time comes, you and I will show the world the true potential of Innovators._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally got another chapter down. For some reason, this one was incredibly frustrating to write. However, there were some good things that came out it. I made some slight changes to what I had planned, but I think it works out for the better. I know I've been vague regarding certain aspects of this story, but there will be answers in the upcoming chapters. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. He Who Wields Power

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 6: He Who Wields Power**

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2314 A.D: HRL District<strong>

"Louise, I'm home and I brought back some dinner," Saji announced, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home. What did you get?" Louise asked as she walked over to him.

"The usual. How was your day?"

Louise shrugged. "Nothing special. Was everything alright at work?"

"Yeah, just a typical day. Were you alright here by yourself?" Saji asked. While the doctors had told him that Louise had recovered, Saji still worried about leaving her on her own. She was still new to the neighborhood and hadn't had a chance to meet people. On the off chance that something did happen, there might not be anyone there to help her. Saji would make sure to call her when he was on break to check up on how she was doing.

"Well, there wasn't much to do, but it beats staying in the hospital. I'm doing alright. Really, I am," Lousie said reassuringly. She had been trying harder to convince Saji that she was fine.

Saji looked over at the television and saw that it was news coverage over the Federation's press conference. "They're still talking about the Innovator?"

"It's all they've been talking about on the news. Here let me take that," Lousie said holding her hands out. Saji handed Louise the bag of food and kept his eyes on the television. He had heard some things during the day but hadn't had a chance to see the Federation's broadcast. One of his coworkers who managed to see the broadcast had told him about the Innovators and what they could do.

On the television, a clip of the press conference played, showing the Innovator's eyes began to glow gold. Saji eyes narrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen those same eyes before. He could have sworn that it wasn't too long ago. It took him a moment for him to remember that Setsuna's eyes had done the same thing. He remembered wondering what was going on with his friend. But with everything that was going on he hadn't given it much thought after seeing it. After the last battle, he hadn't learned anymore about what they had discovered about Veda or Aeolia Schenburg's plan. It wasn't his place, after all. He had gone back to being a citizen. The days when he would have to become involved in war were behind him. Now he knew that those eyes were a sign that Setsuna was an Innovator.

"Saji, is something wrong?" Louise asked as she placed the food on the table.

Saji snapped out of his thoughts and went to join his girlfriend. "Oh, its nothing."

Would the world once again change? If it did, would they be able to keep the peace that had taken place the last two years? Saji wasn't one who considered change a bad thing, but with the results from the last several years, a part of him was worried about what would come. He had seen how the Federation had changed to ensure peace and how much progress the world had taken. Could the emergence of Innovators undue everything that they had worked for? Would Celestial Being have to return?

_"Setsuna, what are you going to do now?"_

"What are you worrying about, Saji?

"Its nothing. Let's just enjoy our dinner," Saji said. Since she moved into their apartment, Louise seemed to be able to figure out how he was feeling. If he constantly worried about what was going on, it wouldn't do anything to help Louise. He needed to get his mind off of what might happen and live in the present.

* * *

><p><strong>October 16, 2314 A.D: Ptolemaios<strong>

Allelujah ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly, stifling a yawn. He and Marie had never expected to be called back so soon, or to be called in at such a time. But even at the suddenness of the call, once they learned about the situation, the two returned without a second thought. The message they received hadn't told them much. They were told that the Ptolemaios would be retrieving them and that one of Celestial Being's facilities had been attacked. They weren't given the full details of what had occurred. He was sure that the others would explain everything to him soon enough. The two entered the room and met a familiar figure.

"Mr. Haptism, Miss Peires. Long time no see," Mileina greeted. Allelujah couldn't help but noticed how her usual cheerfulness seemed a little forced.

"Look at you. You've certainly changed, Mileina." Allelujah said, smiling at the young girl.

Marie drifted closer to the girl. "I love your hair. It really suits you."

Mileina grinned. "Thought I tried something a bit more grown up. Anyway, I'm sorry that no one else is here to greet you."

Allelujah shook his head. "Don't worry about it, we understand. A lot has happened. How're you holding up?"

"Mama and Papa are okay thanks to Mr. Erde. Miss Sumeragi said she'll give you the details once you're settled in," Mileina said, relief practically flowing off her body.

"I'm glad to hear that. You must have been so worried," Marie replied. Mileina simply nodded in response.

"Anyway, you two probably want to get settled in. We left your room just the way it was since you left. You can get some rest if you need to and you should get ready for space. We'll should be at the rendezvous point pretty soon," Mileina said.

Allelujah nodded. "Thanks, Mileina. Let's go, Marie"

"Right."

Being back on the Ptolemaios brought a feeling of nostalgia to Allelujah. Technically it was a different ship, but the Ptolemaios had been the place where they had formed bonds and created a family. The time on Earth had been pleasant and he wished he had come back under happier circumstances, but coming back felt a lot like returning home to Allelujah. After all, he had a family waiting for him and Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>Quantum Computing System: Veda<strong>

He had been surprised by Descartes Shaman's interest in Setsuna F. Seiei. What had his ally felt during that short contact? A meeting between the two had been expected but the results weren't quite what he had anticipated. Two Innovators in such close proximity would likely meet via quantum brainwaves. It made no difference. He already had a plan for that Gundam meister. In time, there would be other Innovators, ones who would dedicate themselves to the plan. Soon Descartes Shaman would learn how much of a failure the Gundam meister had turned out to be.

He had to admit that he had shipped out the Melquth, Nezach, and Gevura earlier than expected mainly to appease his three pilots. There were still some features and equipment that had yet to be finished. Fortunately, his three mobile suits could be upgraded in the future and their current status would be adequate. He had known that his pilots had wanted to engage Celestial Being. The failure to capture the GN drives and the destruction of the 00 Qan(T) had been the breaking point. The three had been longing for battle and he did go to all the trouble of recruiting them. He decided it was best to appease them and gather battle data with the new models.

Tieria and the faculty of the asteroid satellite had already abandoned their facility, no doubt relocating to one of their backups. He hadn't been able to find out which other base they were heading, but he had been able to track them. It was a shame to destroy the 00 Qan(T) but given the circumstances it was necessary. Although the mission to take the GN drives had ended in failure, his contingency plan had made sure that his soldiers hadn't come back empty handed. Besides, his team still had a chance to capture those GN drives. And even with his contingency plans, it would be some time for results to appear. A second attempt on the GN drives wouldn't be ill advised.

If they retrieved the GN drives, then that would be a fortunate outcome. It would certainly speed things along. However, he was nothing if not patient. If the Ptolemaios intervened and thwarted their efforts, then at least Setsuna F. Seiei would not walk away unaffected. The Gundam meister was most likely still troubled over what had happened on Earth. He was easily affected by the past after all.

After over two hundred years, everything was finally coming together. His plans were proceeding smoothly. The time for the world's next reformation was approaching. Humanity's reign would end and the age of Innovators would begin. They were out there in the world, living among those inferior beings. It was his mission to gather them and allow them to reach their full potential. As long as the world remained stagnant, the Innovators would never be able to complete the Aeolia plan. However, he had already set things in motion. Soon, Descartes Shaman would become the Innovator that Aeolia Schenburg had envisioned. The Innovator who would unite the world and guide humanity through the dialogues to come.

* * *

><p><strong>MS Carrier: Mobile Suit Hangar<strong>

They had finally been granted a mission. Their benefactor had been sure to move them out quickly. They had launched the cruiser with the three new mobile suits some time ago, along with a small group of Mr. Vardon's own GN-XIIIs. It would only be a matter of time before they came into contact with Celestial Being.

Slouching in the seat of the Melquth's cockpit, Cypher made himself comfortable as he waited for the orders to begin the mission. He had to admit that there was a part of him interested in seeing just how his Melquth would handle in real combat. Although he and his comrades had used simulations and test flights, the real thing would no doubt be different to an extent. Would they be able to stand against Celestial Being's Gundams? Melquth wasn't as heavily armed as Nezach or Gevura, but Cypher could make fine use of what he did have. He was, after all, created to excel in battle. Now would be the chance to put his skills to use.

Soon, the world would change again. There was little doubt that Earth would experience another war and Celestial Being wouldn't stand idly by. Cypher would finally see them once again. He had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to their reunion, even if it was unlikely for him to be recognized. In fact, the three of them were hoping to see all the Gundam meisters on this mission. The mission was to capture Celestial Being's GN drives, but there was one Gundam meister there to protect them and there was the possibility of meeting the other three. It would be the first of many encounters. And Cypher would watch the events play out, watch as the world traveled down its destined path.

He had been born and raised to fight, to become a living weapon. From the moment he was born, his life's path had been chosen. Even now, with all the changes the world had gone through, his life was still on rails. The one time he had been able to make his own decision, when he had chosen to pursue freedom and become something more, had been proven moot. There had been five of them who had chosen to attempt to escape and live a real life. They spent months planning and when they executed their plan, it had seemed like they would succeed. Unfortunately for them, they had chosen the day when Celestial Being had conducted one of their armed interventions. Cypher could still remember the flames that surrounded him and the He should have died that day along with the others. Instead, he had survived and been recovered by someone. He never gave any thought to those who had died that day. And despite what had happened, his fate was the same as it had been before.

That event had opened Cypher's eyes. Those other children were fated to die no matter what they could or couldn't accomplish. He may have lived but he still ended up as a fighter controlled by someone else. And in time, he too would die, just like the rest of the world. In the end, he was and always would be a puppet. His only fate was to put his abilities to use in battle until his last breath. There was no such thing as choice.

And here he was. He did not look at his past with sorrow or anger. In truth, Cypher was unable to feel anything in particular. Over the years, he had learned to act out emotions that he believed suited the situation. Emotions were something that escaped him. There were a few, fleeting moments when he felt something but most of the time, it was all an act. Emotions after all were only a weakness for a soldier.

A communication channel opened. Miss Talion's face appeared on the monitor. "Cypher, are you there?"

"Is something wrong, Miss Talion?"

"I think you should use Haro for this mission. I can operate the Nezach fine without him," Miss Talion stated, concern apparent in her expression.

"Miss Talion, we both know that I can use the Melquth quite well without Haro's support. This mission will be simple enough," Cypher replied. "Now, is that really what you wanted to talk about?"

The woman hesitated, most likely trying to find the proper words. "This is the first time you're going on a mission. There is still a chance that the other Gundam meisters will appear. Don't do anything unnecessary during the mission. If that happens the-"

"There's no need for you to be worried about that." Cypher interrupted. "Besides, if we're talking about personal history, then I doubt that I am the one you need to speak to."

Cypher knew why his comrades joined their cause. Mr. Vardon wanted wealth and to rule over his colonies. Mr. Shaman wanted to break free from the Federation's control. Their benefactor wanted to complete Aeolia Schenburg's plan. The only reason these two were even in this whole affair was because of their pasts. The other two pilots wanted to settle the score after all this time. They had spent months training to battle Celestial Being. While the Celestial Being ships were at there most vulnerable, there was still one Gundam and anything could happen in battle. If their mission happened to take longer than expected and the other Gundam meisters appeared, then they would just have to cope with the situation. Mission or no mission, Miss Talion wanted to fight Celestial Being just as much as they did.

"Just be careful out there," the woman pleaded. How hypocritical. He found it annoying, at least that was what he believed he was feeling, that a woman who dedicated herself to revenge would tell him to watch himself. Then again, most would have expected him to want revenge. After all, he had nearly lost his life during one of Celestial Being's interventions and would soon meet the person responsible. But he just couldn't bring himself to care about revenge against the organization. The Gundam pilot hadn't changed anything. Had the intervention never occurred, it was likely that they would have been recaptured and Cypher would be fighting under someone else's orders. What had happened to him had been part of his fate. He had no reason to let himself be chained to the past like the others. Revenge wasn't the reason he wanted to see Celestial Being in person. He just wanted them to know his existence.

And what would it matter if he died? Cypher had no qualms with death. The others with him on that day had died so easily. Besides, dying in battle was only natural for soldiers. Miss Talion should have understood that. Why worry about him? A life was a life. His life was worth no more than anyone else's, at least from his point of view. Her concern only bothered him.

Cypher gave her a smile as he reached over to close the channel. "Miss Talion, you worry far too much."

What difference would choice have when the end result was always the same? All people submit to death and yet they try desperately to cling to life. They live out their lives for some purpose, but they have to know that in the end, they would die and it would all be meaningless. Why had Aeolia Schenburg gone to such lengths with this elaborate plan of his when he wouldn't even see it come to fruition? Could his plan even succeed? Why would his benefactor go to such lengths to carry out the will of a dead man? Miss Talion would not be able to regain what she had lost? Along with emotions, this was something that he didn't understand. He would never understand why they bothered to let the dead influence them so greatly. It was one thing to learn from the dead, it was another to let them bind you.

Humans, Innovades, Innovators. His circle of allies had their reasons, whether it be revenge, obsession, greed, ambition, or freedom. They all continued to chase after a goal, to see the end of some journey. All cast under the illusion of choice, believing themselves to be in control of their own destiny. But he was different. He had realized how futile it was to try to change the natural flow of the world. There was nothing in this world that he desired and there was nothing that he would have to gain. He was content to be used for the rest of his life.

Cypher smirked at his thoughts. It wasn't his place to question his benefactor's actions. He had been given a specific role in this organization. All he was here to do was fight on his benefactor's behalf. And if he would lose his life as a result, then so be it.

Another channel opened, no face appeared this time. Cypher smirked, knowing what the message was. "The Celestial Beings ships are within range. It's time to commence the operation."

Cypher sat up, preparing his mobile suit for launch. "Cypher Aleph, Melquth, beginning the mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Being Cruiser<strong>

They had evacuated the asteroid satellite with four ships that they had on hand. Once the enemy had been eliminated, they had made sure to transport everything out of the satellite. The process had been done quickly.

Tieria walked into the mobile suit hangar. Allelujah and Soma, or Marie which ever one she was, had been by the Ptolemaios. The enemy didn't seem interested in the Ptolemaios, know their location, or had the ability to attack them. Whatever the case, he was glad to know that his comrades were safe.

The Gundam meister walked over to the edge of the walkway and looked at his Gundam. The Raphael had sustained only light damage in the previous battle. They had switched out the main body's GN Tau drive for Exia's old drive. His GN Claws still possessed their Tau drives. Once they reached their facility, Ian would have the chance to install GN condensers. The Tau drives had been useful, but true GN particles would suit him better.

Tieria couldn't keep his mind off of what Ian had said. The mere thought of the enemy having access to Veda disturbed him greatly. In the entire time he had lived within Veda, he had never sensed anything that would suggest that it had been compromised. He had been monitoring the Federation's use of Veda and knew what they could and could not access.

An alarm sounded in the ship. "Unknown units approaching."

Without a moment's hesitation, Tieria rushed towards Raphael. He had a feeling that the enemy would make another attempt for the GN drives. He just didn't expect them to move so soon. Tieria jumped into Raphael's cockpit and put on his helmet.

"Linda, how many are there?" Tieria asked as he started Raphael's systems.

"Sensors have picked up eight mobile suits," Linda reported. Tieria wondered if this was part of their plan. If they had more mobile suits, shouldn't they have launched them earlier? Tieria dispelled his questions, and focused on the task at hand.

"Tieria Erde, Raphael, launching."

In front of him were five GN-XIIIs. Tieria deployed his Claws. He fired a blast from the Claws, taking out one of the mobile suits. The rest scattered, trying to get out around him. Tieria kept his Claws out to push the enemy away. The enemy danced around the Claws, attempting to shoot them down.

One of pilots tried to go under him. Tieria descended on the GN-XIII and slammed Raphael's feet on to the mobile suit's back. In a fluid motion, he fired a shot through the GN-XIII's center and leapt away. Another charged at him, landing several shots on Raphael. Tieria was able to catch it with a Claw and crush the mobile suit. Without turning, Tieria fired one of his Claws, destroying a GN-XIII that attempted to fly by while he was distracted.

Seeing that he had destroyed three of their comrades, thee last two retreated away from the ships. On his monitor, Tieria saw that there were three more units approaching. So far he had been able to handle the enemy's attack. He prepared himself for what ever they had.

The three other units appeared. Tieria's eyes widened as he saw them in full view. The design of the mobile suits was unmistakable. The layout of the armor and the design of the heads were features found on only one type of mobile suits. "Those are Gundams!"

The first one had a pale green scheme, with a bulky upper body, white joints, and wing-like appendages on its back. Handguns had been attached to its forearms, a similar design to what he had seen on the Throne Gundams. Other than the handguns, there weren't any other weapons visible on the Gundam.

The second Gundam was black with blue trimming. and judging from its equipment it was a heavy assault unit. It had a missile container on its back and a GN mega launcher attached to its right shoulder. It carried a rifle in its right hand. He could also make out two more weapons mounted on the Gundam's legs.

The last had a mostly red color scheme. The Gundam made a sudden stop, making no indication that it would participate in the battle. Attached to its right arm was what looked to be shield like armament. On its left shoulder was what Tieria recognized to be a GN buster sword. It carried a GN sword blaster in its left hand.

One of the enemy Gundams sped up, breaking away from the other mobile suits and advanced towards him. It moved upwards and spread its wings. Parts of its armor and its wings opened and waves of GN particles emitted from it, flooding the area in an orange glow. Tieria began having trouble controlling his claws. The enemy had surrounded him and the ships in a stealth field. Tieria fired his beam rifle on the green Gundam. The stealth field wasn't strong enough to disrupt his beam weaponry, only messing with communications. The enemy ducked and weaved between the beams, showing a surprising amount of speed and mobility. It aimed its handguns at one of the Claws and destroyed it with several shots. Before the enemy could destroy the other, Tieria flew towards it and reconnected it to his backpack.

As GN particles continued to pour out of the enemy Gundam, it dashed towards Raphael. Despite Tieria's efforts, the enemy Gundam remained unscathed. A beam saber ignited from its handgun. Tieria reacted quickly and ducked under the saber. The enemy flew past him and circled the area, not even attempting to make a move towards the ships. Was the pilot toying with him? The GN-XIIIs fired their rifles at him, hitting Raphael. Tieria aimed and shot through one of the GN-XIIIs.

A large beam grazed Raphael's side. The black Gundam was providing support with its mega launcher while the last two GN-XIIIs flew past him. The assault Gundam fired another blast that went past Raphael. The attack hit the engines of one of the ships. Three more shots followed, leaving all their ships stranded. The last Gundam had yet to make a move, simply remaining in place. Tieria was forced on the defensive, firing at the enemies that attempted to near the ships. The green Gundam swooped down, aiming its blade at the Raphael's backpack. Its blade was able to cut through the upper portion of Raphael's backpack.

Tieria gritted his teeth in frustration. With the damage done to the backpack, he wouldn't be able to deploy Seravee. While he had wanted to keep Seravee hidden, the situation was dire enought to justify its use. Trans-Am was too risky to use at the moment. If he used it, the enemy would follow suit. Detaching one of the GN bazookas from his backpack, Tieria aimed and fired a large blast at the assault Gundam. He needed to focus his efforts on keeping the enemy away from the ships. Turning away from the Gundam types, Tieria dashed off to intercept the last two GN-XIIs. The Ptolemaios should be arriving soon and he wouldn't have to face the enemy alone.

Even with the last mobile suit not participating in the battle, Tieria knew he wouldn't be able to hold off the enemy on his own. The enemy was far more dangerous than before. He may have been able to keep them away from the ships at the moment, but he hadn't been able to deal any critical damage on their Gundams while they had been able to damage Raphael. It was only a matter of time before they would be able to overpower him. His only choice of action was to stall the enemy long enough for the Ptolemaios to arrive and provide support.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios, Bridge<strong>

The crew were all occupying the bridge, with the exception of Setsuna. Sumeragi and the others had given Allelujah and Marie a warm welcome back. The time on Earth seemed to have done them some good and they had been safe when they were contacted. Sumeragi was glad that the couple could have some much deserved happiness after all they had been through. Once the returning couple had settled in and changed to their spacesuits, it hadn't taken long to get Allelujah and Marie up to speed on the situation. They had kept the details scarce in their message, preferring to give the full report in person.

"But who could know about the Qan(T) and GN drives?" Allelujah asked.

Sumeragi shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours. Regardless, we'll need to be more alert. I doubt the enemy the enemy is going to stop there. At least we still have the Zabanya and Harute."

"Well, I suppose thats fortunate," Allelujah said. "Has Ian said anything about how long it will take to rebuild the Qan(T)?"

"Well, you know how long it can take for mobile suits to be built. Could be a while. Don't forget, we're kinda tight with resources. Setsuna will just have to hang on to the 00 Raiser for a little longer," Lyle said.

"By the way, where is Setsuna?" Allelujah asked. "I haven't seen him at all since I've been here."

"Knowing him, he's off brooding or whatever. Thats pretty much all he does now," Lyle replied.

From her seat, Mileina nodded in agreement. "Mr. Seiei doesn't talk to any of us unless its mission related."

"Setsuna hasn't been opening up to us lately. It's like something is bothering him," Feldt added.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with his Innovator abilities, would it?" Allelujah asked.

"Who knows. The only one who could tell you is another Innovator," Lyle said.

"Speaking of Innovators. We saw the Federation's broadcast. Is there any news on how the world is handling the news of Innovators," Marie inquired.

Feldt shook her head. "There are some news reports but its still too early to say. We'll need to wait and see what the Federation does first."

The door to the bridge opened. Everyone turned as they heard Setsuna enter the room. "Has Tieria contacted us yet?"

"Not yet, but we are close to the rendezvous point. Is there something wrong?" Sumeragi asked. It wouldn't be long until they had reached Tieria and the others. Was there something that Setsuna needed urgently?

"There's something I need to talk with him about," Setsuna muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"I'll try to reach to reach him." Feldt said, getting straight to the task.

Sumeragi moved to Setsuna's side, leaning close to him. "Does this have anything to do with what happened on Earth?"

The Gundam meister didn't say anything. Since he had returned from the mission, he had been more detached than usual. Even when Sumeragi had reprimanded him over his actions, his mind seemed to be off elsewhere. He refused to say what had happened, only apologizing for what he had done. The tactical forecaster was at a loss over what to do. On one hand, the mission had been accomplished and she had given them permission to go around the city. On the other hand, leaving Feldt and Mileina had been irresponsible and ignoring their attempts to contact him even more so. If he would just tell them what had happened, Sumeragi may have been more lenient with him. Whatever had happened on that mission had disturbed him greatly. With an enemy out there, they would need Setsuna to fight them off. Sumeragi only hoped that the Gundam meister pulled himself together soon. While she may cut him some slack, the enemy most definitely wouldn't.

"That's odd," Feldt said suddenly.

Sumeragi turned to the pink-haired operator. "What's wrong?"

"I can't communicate with the ships. Nothing I try seems to be working," Feldt explained as she continued to fiddle with the computer.

"Mileina, can you get a connection?" Sumeragi asked.

Mileina shook her head. "It's not working for me either."

"Something isn't right," Setsuna said, drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Lyle asked.

Setsuna continued to look forward, not directly at anyone. It was as if he was seeing something that they couldn't. "I can't explain it."

Sumeragi turned to Mileina. "Use the ship's camera to check the rendezvous point. They should be there or at least close by."

"Roger that," Mileina turned to her controls. The crew waited in silence as Mileina worked. "Everyone, look at this!"

Mileina pulled the image up on the front of the bridge. The area on the screen had been covered by an orange mist, the cause of their inability to contact the others. The team could see the beams being fired. A battle was being fought at the rendezvous point. The unknown enemy had returned.

"Mileina, zoom in!" Sumeragi ordered. They could make out two GN-XIIIs and three other mobile suits. As the mobile suits slowed down for a moment, they got a better look. A shocked silence enveloped the room as the crew was stunned by what they saw.

"Those look like-" Allelujah gasped.

Setsuna cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I'm taking the Gundam!"

* * *

><p>The team had moved quickly. Moments after they saw the Gundam types, Miss Sumeragi gave the crew orders. Lyle Setsuna had headed to the 00 Raiser as fast as he could. Feldt and Mileina were to remain where they were and analyze the combat zone. Allelujah and Marie were to be on standby.<p>

"There are five enemy's in the combat zone, three of the Gundam types. Setsuna will go in and support Tieria while the Ptolemaios provides support fire and rendezvouses with the ships. After that, we will launch Zabanya and Harute as soon as possible. Your priority is to protect the ships. Do not let the enemy harm them or obtain the GN drive," Miss Sumeragi stated over the Ptolemaios' communication channel.

Setsuna started the 00 Raiser's systems. Was Ribbons Almark behind this? If only he had located him back on Earth. Setsuna took a deep breath. He had to stop thinking about Ribbons Almark and concentrate on what was happening. Whoever the enemy was, they needed to be stopped. As the systems showed that he was ready to launch, Miss Sumeragi opened a direct transmission link to the 00-Raiser.

"Setsuna, as I'm sure you're aware, we've added expanded particle tanks to the 00-Raiser in place of the GN drives. You have to take it easy on that machine," Miss Sumeragi warned. Setsuna understood why the tactical forecaster felt she had to warn him. This would be the first time deploying the 00 Raiser without GN drives. But he could still use the Gundam well enough and once they drove off the enemy, they would be able to install true GN drives.

"Roger. 00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching." The 00 Raiser was launched out of the Ptolemaios' catapult. Immediately, Setsuna opened fire on the enemies closest to Tieria. His attack destroyed one of the GN-XIIIs. However, the green Gundam, aware of Setsuna's presence, evaded his attacks. It also stopped dispersing particles in the area. Tieria fired at the enemy before he flew back to the ships to deal with the GN-XIII that had broke through. The Ptolemaios opened fire on the other two Gundams, leading them to scatter.

Setsuna pursued the enemy Gundam, attempting to shoot it down. The pilot evaded his attacks, seemingly uninterested in fighting. The 00 Raiser was closing in on the enemy and the pilot noticed. Fluidly, the green Gundam made a sharp turn to the right. Sensing the action, Setsuna forced the 00 Raiser to give a burst of speed and found himself next to his target. The enemy blocked his attack with a beam saber from its arm. As Setsuna tried to push through the enemy's defense, a transmission appeared.

"Sorry, Mr. Seiei. I'm not the one who you'll be fighting this time and you aren't the one I'm interested in," the voice on the transmission was young and he could sense the mocking and attitude of the pilot. Taken back by the pilot's carefree attitude, Setsuna wasn't prepared for the kick the enemy landed on the 00 Raiser. The enemy took the opportunity to retreat. Recovering quickly, Setsuna fired several beams at the Gundam. Suddenly, he sensed a strange pressure from the green Gundam. It was similar to those of Descartes Shaman, but much more unrefined and wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios, Hangar<strong>

Allelujah and Marie had headed to the hangar. They were needed to fight once again and needed to sortie in the Harute as soon as they could.

"Sorry about this, Marie," Allelujah said.

"It's all right. If there is something we can do to help we should," Marie replied. Allelujah knew that they were both ready to return to battle. He just apologized because it felt like he should. It pained him to have to break the promise he made to Colonel Smirnov, but Marie, or rather Soma Peries, had been determined to fight.

A sharp pressure hit Allelujah's head, bringing a small throbbing pain to him. Raising a hand to his head, he was shocked at what he had felt. Although it had been years since he had felt this sort of feeling, Allelujah was able to recognize what it was. These were a specific type of quantum brainwaves.

He turned to Marie. "Marie, did you sense that too?"

She nodded. "I did. Allelujah, you don't think that..."

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>Setsuna ignored the quantum brainwaves. He wasn't sure what the enemy was, but they needed to be eliminated. As he continued to target the enemy, it didn't take long for him to notice something peculiar. For some reason, his target didn't return fire, preferring to focus on Tieria. The dark Gundam's attention was on the Ptolemaios, which had created a GN field to protect itself from the enemy. Tieria had dispatched the GN-XIIIs that had nearly broken into their ships. That just left...<p>

No sooner did Setsuna finish his train of thought, the third Gundam appeared at his side, swinging a sword rifle at him. Setsuna parried the attack and found himself locking blades with this enemy. Setsuna noticed that the enemy's weapon resembled the old GN swords that the 00 Raiser possessed. He also began sensing something from the pilot. He was fighting with confidence and had an aura of anticipation and joy. Ignoring those emotions, Setsuna focused on taking down the enemy. He charged at the enemy with his blade raised. The two engaged in close combat, blade meeting blade. Every swing of the 00 Raiser's blade was met with the red Gundam's sword rifle. Though Setsuna's abilities gave him an advantage, the red Gundam fought with a surprising amount of ferocity and skill that allowed him to hold his own. The enemy pulled off a feint, and slashed at the 00 Raiser's left. Setsuna dashed to the right, but the enemy managed to slice the edge of the 00 Raiser's wing. Setsuna thrusted his blade at the enemy, who blocked it with the buster sword on its left shoulder.

As he forced back the Gundam, Setsuna caught a glimpse of his radar. The Ptolemaios had reached the Celestial Being ships and Tieria, having eliminated the last GN-XIII, was engaging the black Gundam, with the pale green Gundam giving a minimal amount of support to its ally. It would only be a matter of time before Zabanya and Harute launched. The enemy wouldn't stand a chance.

Setsuna switched his GN sword to rifle mode and landed a shot on the enemy's unprotected shoulder. The enemy responded by firing from its GN sword blaster. Setsuna easily evaded the attack and continued to pressure the enemy with his beam fire. He still could sense that the red Gundam's pilot was enjoying the battle, relishing every attack. Was the pilot even trying to kill him?

The red Gundam suddenly dashed forward and aimed its blaster at the 00 Raiser's head. Setsuna barely dodged the blast from the enemy. Before the enemy could pull back, Setsuna swung the 00 Raiser's GN blade, aiming for the side of the sword blaster. His GN blade sliced through the enemy's weapon easily, destroying it. The red Gundam raised its buster sword defensively, using it as a shield. Setsuna's next blow knocked the enemy with enough force to spin the Gundam so that he was facing its unprotected side.

"It's over!" Setsuna shouted. Taking advantage of the enemy's vulnerability, Setsuna raised the 00-Raiser's GN sword and prepared to land the finishing blow.

A transmission opened up from the enemy. "Not bad at all, Soran."

Setsuna froze, stopping himself from landing a blow onto the enemy Gundam. The second he heard his name, time seemed to stop. His body tensed and he could feel every beat his heart made. The enemy took advantage of his vulnerability, detaching the buster sword from his shoulder and swinging it at the 00-Raiser. Setsuna responded just in time to block the attack but was knocked away from the enemy with the force behind the buster sword. He looked at the man on the transmission link.

"How do you know that name? Who are you?" Setsuna asked, his mind frantic. He could sense the man's emotions. There was an aura of delight and familiarity coming from the enemy. This man didn't just learn his name, he knew who he was. But how was that possible? Who was this pilot?

The man removed his helmet, giving Setsuna a better look at his face. He looked to be about the same age, with curly, dark brown hair. His eyes carried a look that Setsuna saw in many veteran fighters. There was something familiar about him, but Setsuna wasn't able to remember who exactly this man was.

A smirk appeared on the pilot's face. "What's wrong, you don't recognize me? Well, it has been quite awhile, hasn't it? Over ten years since we last met. I guess we've both changed since Krugis fell. Tell me, Soran, are you still afraid of dying?"

_"Are you afraid of dying?"_

"No..." Setsuna uttered, his eyes widening as he realized who this man was. All these years, there had been another survivor.

_"That's blasphemy against God."_

"You're supposed to be dead."

_"I'm going to carry out my duty in the name of God."_

"Kamal Majirif."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> At this point of the story, I'm going to pull a slight retcon and there will most likely be a few more. If you remember, the name Kamal Majirif was an alias Setsuna used in episode eight of the first season. I've chosen to give that name to the boy who appeared in the Krugis flashbacks. More will be revealed in future chapters. I've tried to hint at the character but I'll admit that it kinda comes out of nowhere. So now Setsuna has another thing to angst about...I am so sorry.

Anyway as for the new Gundams, they turned out to be based strongly on the Throne Gundams, more so than I had anticipated. I didn't describe everything about them because it was from Tieria's point of view and there are still some details I'm working on. Melquth has the equipment of the Throne Arch Drei except with a weaker stealth field and the appearance of Avalanche Exia without the blades and Throne Arch Drei's wings. Nezach's appearance is a cross between the Cherudim SAGA and maybe some elements of the Freedom Gundam with the color scheme of the Gundam Mk. II and Throne Eins' GN mega launcher instead of what was on the model. Gevura is based off of the 00 Gundam Seven Sword G Inspection without the GN katars or the other swords and its appearance is slightly different. I'll list the specs in one of the later chapters. Feel free to tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Remnants

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 7: Remnants**

* * *

><p><strong>2299 A.D: Republic of Krugis<strong>

_"He lived for God and he died for God. Now his spirit shall be led into the presence of God." _

Ali-al Saachez's words still rang in Soran's mind as he headed up the stairway. Their leader had given each of their fallen comrades a eulogy. Those words were spoken for those who gave their lives for the mission in Ireland. Words meant to inspire devotion in those still living and to lead them to believe that the deaths were not for nothing. That God would be there for those who fought for him.

Soran stepped onto the roof. The sun was setting, casting the city in an orange glow. The air was dry and the heat still lingered, just as it always had since he could remember. The young boy scanned the area until he spotted the person he was looking for. Kamal Majirif was sitting on the edge of the roof and staring at the sun. Soran walked towards his friend.

Kamal had changed when Ali had picked him to carry out the mission. While he had always been devoted to the cause, he began to display a desperate need to prove his dedication to their cause. His outburst before he left certainly proved it. Soran was surprised to see him return after that mission, so sure that Kamal would have died for his mission. Seeing his comrade sparked a hope that others had been fortunate enough to return alive. That was not the case. Kamal did not take to returning well. To his comrade, returning from Ireland meant that he had failed his mission and God.

In front of the rest of the KPSA, Kamal had begged to their leader for another mission. He desperately wanted to atone for his failure. Ali al-Saachez didn't give him much attention. He told Kamal that if he wanted another chance to prove himself to God then he would wait until an opportunity presented itself. A suggestion that the child soldier had not taken well. He shut himself off from everyone else.

Standing behind his friend, Soran was at a loss for words. He tried to think of something to say, anything to his friend. To tell him that he did enough. To say that there would be other ways to prove himself to God. But nothing he thought of would console Kamal. Whatever words that came out would only anger his friend. Soran wondered why he even decided to talk to Kamal.

"I failed the mission. I was chosen and I failed to prove myself to God," Kamal murmured suddenly, without turning towards Soran.

"You completed your mission like the others. You just came back." Soran replied.

"You saw how Ali looked at me when I came back. I thought that I did enough. But he thinks I'm just a failure."

"You're alive, aren't you? Shouldn't you be glad?"

"You weren't there!" Kamal snapped, turning sharply to Soran, who took his friend's outburst unflinchingly. "I was so close, but I ran away. All because of some stupid guard. If he didn't run into me, I could have done it. I told you I'm not afraid to die if it means completing my duty in the name of God."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. That mission's over now, Kamal," Soran reasoned. "We've got other problems to worry about."

Ireland hadn't been all that had been reported. The Krugis military had been soundly defeated. Now the Azadistan forces were moving through the country, putting down any rebel activity. Ali estimated that they would arrive in this town within two weeks.

"You're...right," Kamal said grudgingly. The two stayed their in silence watching the sunset. After a while, Kamal rose.

"Are you going to fight, Soran? Because this time, I'm going to prove myself. I'll show just how much power I have," Kamal faced Soran, his eyes full of fierce determination. Soran turned to stare at the sunset. How long could they do this? Had they made the right choice? To join this war, they had sacrificed their parents and given up the lives they had lived. Ali Al-Saachez brought them together for one cause. He was the one who gave them their purpose. They were fighting for God. They were defending the holy land for Him. So much had been sacrificed for their goal. Was this the way He rewarded his soldiers?

"More of us might die," Soran whispered. Kamal placed his hand firmly on Soran's shoulder, surprising him. A stark contrast to their last meeting.

"Don't be afraid. Not now. All of us are fighting together," Kamal said. "I need you to have my back, Soran."

Soran nodded silently.

* * *

><p><strong>2307 A.D: Scotland<strong>

Setsuna stared out onto the river, a blank expression on his face. The La Edenra agent had managed to evade him. It didn't matter. The terrorist organization would not be able to hide themselves for long. They were fools to think that they could threaten Celestial Being into ending the armed interventions. Fools to challenge the Gundam. Celestial Being would track them and they would see the true power of a Gundam. Those who promoted conflict would be eliminated. Then war itself would be eradicated. That was the mission of Celestial Being.

He was spared having to deal with the Scottish police because of the Azadistan princess. The princess seemed to save him because she assumed that he was from Azadistan. Reluctantly, he accompanied her and listened to what she had to say. It was a petty and insignificant reason, though he kept that to himself. When he had revealed that he was from Krugis, she seemed to show a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

While he had never met or seen the woman in person, he had done research on Azadistan after becoming a Gundam Meister. Although the princess was not responsible for the war, Setsuna still felt a sense of bitterness towards her. Because of Azadistan, Krugis had been destroyed. The war where they, the KPSA, lived and died together. That battle that had claimed the lives of his comrades. Malik, Rasheed, and even...

"I haven't introduced myself properly," the Azadistan princess said. "I'm Marina Ismail."

"Kamal Majirif," He hadn't meant to use his comrade's name. It just came out as he thought of the past. However, the guilt subsided just as quickly as the utterance of the name. Kamal was gone and there was no reason to feel remorse. La Edenra should be the focus of his attention. This would most likely be the last time he would even say that name aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>October 16, 2314 A.D: Celestial Being Transport Ship<strong>

Lyle hurried towards Gundam Zabanya, Haro tucked under his arm. He, Allelujah, and Marie had moved out as soon as their transport had docked, having little time to spare. The two Gundams had been waiting for them in the same hangar. The one closest to them was orange, obviously meant for his two companions. His spotted the Gundam that he assumed to be his. Everything the meisters had were color coded after all. Up ahead of him was a familiar figure floating in front of his Gundam.

"Ian, is the Gundam ready?" Lyle called out.

"It's ready to sortie but your rifle bits haven't been installed. You'll have to make due with what you have," Ian said as Lyle headed into the cockpit. "One thing I need to mention is that the controls aren't like normal mobile suits."

Lyle took a look at the controls in front of him. Instead of the conventional control system, his new Gundam had pistol-grip controllers. Ian and his team had certainly been creative. "I can see that. Well, no time like the present to perform a little test drive."

"By the way, you'll be needing another Haro for the Zabanya," Ian tossed him a blue Haro. Lyle caught the mechanical sphere and closed the cockpit. He strapped himself in and prepped up the systems. Once everything was prepared, Lyle sat ready to be launched straight in to a battle he hadn't known would happen less than twenty minutes ago. Just like old times.

He looked down at his two robotic companions. "Ready, Haro?"

"We're ready, we're ready," the two Haros cried out in unison.

"All right then. Lockon Stratos, Zabanya, targeted and firing."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Kamal smirked and leaned back into his seat. "So you do remember me? I"m so honored, Gundam Meister."

"Kamal, listen to me. Tell me what's going on," Setsuna demanded as he expanded his quantum brainwaves and tried to sense what was going on with the other pilot. What he felt was a whirlwind of differing emotions that did little to help his confusion.

"Too late for that. Let me show you what I can do with a Gundam. My Gundam Gevura!" Kamal cried, charging at him with his buster sword. Setsuna flew back, trying to keep Kamal at a distance. Kamal's brainwaves were still an incomprehensible flux. He needed to reach through to him and get answers.

"How did you survive Krugis? Where have you been all this time?"

"Stop questioning the past and focus on the present," Kamal sneered as he closed the distance between them and swung his buster sword horizontally. Setsuna blocked it with his GN blade and locked Kamal in a clash. Even while he was focusing on the battle, Setsuna became aware of a strange presence in the combat zone. However, it wasn't something that had suddenly appeared. It was almost as if it had been in there since he had arrived. A strange feeling that pressed onto his mind.

Setsuna refocused on the task at hand. "Kamal, why are you fighting? What are you doing this for?"

"Is this the best you can do? You're disappointing me, Soran," Kamal said, ignoring Setsuna's questions. He pushed Setsuna's blade to the side and tackled the 00 Raiser, sending him flying. As Setsuna stabilized himself, Kamal charged with his sword pointing straight at the 00 Raiser.

Before Kamal could strike, Setsuna fired with the beam machine guns in the 00 Raiser's wings. Kamal reacted quickly and blocked the shots with his buster sword, GN particles emitting from it to generate a shield barrier. Setsuna headed towards Kamal and unfolded his blade and went in to strike. He knocked the buster sword to the side and thrusted his blade at the enemy Gundam. Kamal responded quickly, letting go of his weapon and lowering his shoulder to avoid the attack, letting the blade just barely graze his shoulder. He then grabbed onto the 00 Raiser's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Setsuna was sent flying through space until he stabilized himself. He looked back only to see Kamal gone.

_"Soran!"_

There was a flash in Setsuna's mind and an echoing whisper, a unintelligible mess of sound, that gnawed at the back of his head. He looked to his sides only to see nothing. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. Was his mind playing tricks with him? Setsuna gasped in shock as a thought occured to him. Could it have been Kamal? Could he be...

A flash flew through his mind. Setsuna looked above in time to see Kamal with his weapon ready to strike. He brought his blade overhead as Kamal swung his buster sword downward with enough force to push him back. He heard Kamal laugh over the channel. "All that power and you can't even put up a decent fight? I can't understand why he thinks he needs you alive."

"Who? Who's the one behind all this?" Setsuna asked as he blocked another of Kamal's attacks. Frustration was building up within him. "Answer me!"

"You're never going to beat me if all you do is ask questions. If you want the truth, you'll have to force it out of me. Now shut up and fight me, Soran!" Kamal shouted. He stopped his assault and flew off away from the ships. It was an obvious attempt to lure Setsuna away from the others. And it was working. Setsuna chased after him and tried to shoot him down, only for Kamal to weave around his attacks. But that didn't deter Setsuna at all. If Kamal wouldn't give him answers, Setsuna would have to disable his Gundam and capture his former comrade. He needed to find out what was going on and in front of him was someone who had answers.

The echoing whisper reappeared.

* * *

><p>Allelujah searched for the source of what he had felt before. He wanted to believe that it was a mistake, but Marie feeling the exact same thing proved otherwise. Although they knew what it could be, they dreaded finding the truth. A sin that would not be forgotten.<p>

"There!" Soma shouted. The pale green Gundam descended towards, aiming its handguns. They rolled out of the incoming attack, narrowly dodging the barrage of beams. The Harute switched to mobile suit mode and aimed its GN sword rifles at the Gundam. Before Allelujah could attack, he felt a sudden pressure in his head. A quick glance down at Soma told him she felt the same thing. It was just like before.

The Gundam lowered its weapons and faced the Harute. Allelujah and Soma waited for the enemy to make a move, weapons ready.

A channel opened and a young voice spoke to them. "Super soldier Soma Peries and Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism. It's an honor to finally meet you two."

"Who are you?" Allelujah was surprised at how young the person sounded. That youth only added to the dread he felt towards what he had suspected.

"You can sense it, can't you? You should know what I am, my predecessors." The person spoke in a calm and steady manner. The young man had been prepared for this moment. And his words confirmed their suspicions.

"So it's true," Soma murmured, her voice carrying a tone of disbelief.

"All this time, there was another and we didn't know," Allelujah said. The regret and guilt that had boiled in his stomach since he had sensed the other had hit him. The memories came rushing back, and with them came the old feelings of guilt. He and Hallelujah had made the decision to kill in order to prevent those children from living a life of war. Even with his efforts, there was a survivor who couldn't escape the twisted fate.

"That is correct. I am subject G-45. The name I have been given is Cypher Aleph, pilot of Gundam Melquth," the boy declared, attacking with its handguns. Allelujah and Soma reacted quickly, dodging the beams.

"Cypher Aleph, stop this. You don't have to live like a super soldier."

"You didn't want me to live at all, Mr. Haptism. Miss Peries, did you know what happened to the rest of us after you were deemed a success? Would you like to know how much farther they were willing to go to make more like you?" Cypher Aleph asked.

"Is that why you're fighting? For revenge?" Allelujah asked.

"Oh not at all, Mr. Haptism. I don't hold a grudge against you. I'm just following my orders. I'm sure the two of you can understand."

_"Don't bother, Allelujah."_

Allelujah's eyes widened. "Hallelujah?"

_"It's our job to finish what we started."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Sorry, no time for idle chatter. I'm borrowing your body, partner." _Allelujah's body tensed as he felt his other personality take over. Hallelujah looked at the Melquth with a burning eagerness, smiling madly at it.

"So you're one of the runts from the institution. Mind telling me how you've managed to survive all this time?" Hallelujah could see a small twitch from Soma in front. She must have been hoping that he wouldn't be making an appearance. After all, even he knew that Allelujah was the more sensible personality.

"I don't think that matters at this point, Mr. Haptism."

"Guess you have a point. All I'll need to do is finish what I started!" Hallelujah shouted. Dashing towards the Melquth, he raised his sword rifle and slashed at his opponent. The opposing Gundam effortlessly dodged to the side. Hallelujah recovered quickly. The Melquth dashed a short distance away, still facing them.

"Give me everything you've got. Fangs fly," Four Fangs flew from the armor skirts of the Melquth and headed straight for them. Hallelujah and Soma switched the Harute into fighter mode and dodged the incoming Fangs by sharply turning upwards. They danced through space, chasing after Harute. The Fangs surrounded them on all sides. Harute halted suddenly, letting the Fangs pass by just as all four moved in to skewer them. Hallelujah and Marie flipped the Harute over and accelerated in the Melquth's direction.

As they neared the enemy Gundam beam saber ignited from the Melquth's right handgun and it lunged forward. Transforming back into mobile suit mode, Harute blocked the attack with a GN sword rifle. While the two were locked in a clash, the Melquth stuck out its leg and brought it in for a kick. As it closed in, a beam saber ignited from its foot. Harute dodged by flipping over the opposing Gundam and grabbed an incoming Fang with the sword rifle's pincer. Cleaving the Fang in two, Harute kicked Melquth away before it could hit him with its sabers.

Recovering, Cypher Aleph activated activated two more beam sabers on its other limbs. With four sabers, he moved in to attack. He flipped and spun, each motion flowing into the next in a manner resembling more of a dance than an attack. Harute ducked, turned, dashed, and dodged. Not only did Cypher remain on the offensive, the Fangs also continued to attack, leaving Hallelujah and Soma few opportunities to counterattack. They shot down a Fang only to narrowly block a saber slash.

Melquth followed its attack with its left foot saber. They ducked under the beam. As Cypher swung his other leg at them, Hallelujah parried the saber and lashed out with his sword rifle. The blade hit nothing as Cypher Aleph instantly backed away. Harute backflipped just as the remaining Fangs came in from behind. The drone weapons returned to Cypher's Gundam, either to recharge them or preparing them for another maneuver. Melquth leaned forward with its sabers active, its right arm lowered to the front and its left raised at the rear.

"Not bad. You could make this interesting," Hallelujah remarked.

"Hallelujah, don't do anything reckless," Soma warned.

"To be honest, you disappoint me. I expected more from you," Cypher said.

Hallelujah let out a bark of laughter. "I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

><p>Scheris landed another hit onto the large pack on Raphael's back. With its cannons disabled, the Gundam hardly posed a threat. Whatever that thing on the the unit's back was had been damaged by her and Cypher's attack and was rendered useless. The Gundam Meister did put up a decent fight, but Scheris was gaining an advantage. A beam from Raphael's rifle skimmed the left leg of Nezach. Scheris dashed toward Raphael, grabbing a hold of its rifle and pointing it away from her. She aimed her rifle right on the Gundam's cockpit.<p>

As she was just about to pull the trigger, Raphael suddenly activated its Trans-Am and yanked its own rifle out of her grip. The Gundam disappeared in a flash as her beam fired. Scheris grabbed a grenade and enveloped her Nezach in a particle smokescreen. The smokescreen would at least protect her from Raphael's beam rifle. Scheris just needed to wait until the Trans-Am ended. After that, he would be any threat to her. While Raphael was kept at bay, Scheris took a moment to see how her comrades were faring.

Kamal was fooling around with Setsuna F. Seiei. Why had he ordered the Innovades to move on ahead of them and, more importantly, why did he stand by doing nothing? Had he hoped that the Ptolemaios would arrive? They should have finished the mission already. At least he was following their leader's other orders. Without being allowed to kill the Gundam Meister, her comrade settled for toying with him.

Cypher seemed to be handling himself well for the moment. This was his first battle against Celestial Being. He may be alright for now, but his inexperience could cost him his life. She needed to end this before that happened.

Nezach was suddenly blindsided from behind. Tieria Erde had resorted to physical combat, knocking the Nezach around. Scheris attempted to get away, but Raphael was still in Trans-Am. Raphael then grabbed onto her Gundam and pulled her out of the smokescreen. He then pointed his rifle at her. Quickly, Scheris pulled out a GN handgun and blasted Raphael's arm off and then his rifle. Now weaponless, the Gundam released her. The red glow faded from the Gundam, signaling an end to its Trans-Am. Placing the handgun back, Scheris prepared to finish off the Gundam. Just as she opened fire, Raphael generated a GN shield. A pointless action that would only drain the Gundam's remaining particles.

"Someone's coming, someone's coming," Haro reported.

Scheris saw the other suit approach her. It was the Gundam Zabanya and its pilot, Lyle Dylandy. The Katharon agent. Scheris' grip on tightened on her controls. Despite the desire for revenge, she forced down the boiling anger within her. This man was only one of many and there would be a better time. Right now she had a mission to carry out.

Zabanya fired at her, forcing her away from his comrade. Scheris dashed towards the green Gundam, weaving through the beams and returned with her own barrage. They danced around each other, firing beam after beam. Several times, his attacks had nearly come close to striking a vital area. Raphael remained behind her, harmless without its weapons. The battle was going nowhere and she was wasting time. She needed to get away from these two and get to those GN drives.

Scheris turned towards Raphael. She detached a submachine gun from Nezach's left leg and grabbed it, aiming it at Raphael. Zabanya deployed a few shield bits and sent them out to protect his comrade. attacking Zabanya with the beam rifle. While still facing Raphael, Scheris launched several missiles from Nezach's back. Zabanya's remaining shield bits moved out to block the missiles, but two managed to slip through and hit the Gundam.

Scheris broke away from the two Gundams and headed faced the transport ships. Locking onto the middle transport ship, she charged her mega launcher. Just as she fired, Raphael, weaponless, had tackled her and locked Nezach in a hold with its only arm. The blast missed the ships entirely. Scowling in frustration, Scheris pulled out the GN handgun from Nezach's back and shot the Gundam in the face. She broke free and kicked it away.

She began another charged shot with her mega launcher. As she aimed her next shot, Zabanya appeared above her with its own weapons poised to attack. Seeing the incoming danger, Scheris dashed away, but not quick enough. Several shots connected to her mega launcher. Taking a look at the weapon, Scheris saw that it had been too damaged to use again.

"Dammit!" Scheris cried, throwing the destroyed weapon in frustration. As things were, there was no way that the mission would be a success. They were outnumbered and she had missed the chance to destroy the GN drives. They should have given more time to prepare. Did their leader send them out with the intention of failing?

Scheris gritted her teeth before opening a channel to Melquth and Gevura. "Cypher, Kamal, we're retreating."

"You want to turn tail now?" Kamal retorted unsurprisingly. The man was too caught up in his personal interests.

"No arguments. We leave now and head for the rendezvous point. Gather and wait for my signal." Scheris shut off the channel. Zabanya continued its assault as Scheris did her best to keep her Gundam from sustaining critical damage. She dashed through the beams

Melquth and Gevura were following her, their opponents not far behind. Kamal had lost his sword blaster. Fortunately, there wasn't any noticeable damage on the Melquth. The three began their retreat as the four Gundams followed them.

Once the other two were close enough, Scheris made her move. Grabbing a grenade off Nezach's waist, she threw upwards and unleashed a blinding light. The Celestial Being Gundams stopped, stunned by the flash. Activating their Trans-Am, Scheris and her comrades sped away. She was angry with herself for the failure. They had left the battlefield empty handed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios, Bridge<strong>

The battle had more or less been won. Sumeragi and the others would have to wait to hear if their had been any casualties. The Gundams had suffered damage but nothing that could be repaired. Still, it was a shock to see enemy Gundams. It only created more questions about their new enemy and their intentions.

Sumeragi and the rest of the crew waited until the Gundam Meisters arrived. Setsuna, Lyle, and Allelujah arrived first. Tieria was the last one to enter.

"Tieria, care to explain?" Allelujah asked, a small smile on his face. Like the rest of them, he was glad to see their old friend back in the flesh. However, it seemed that Tieria had too much on his mind to return their sentiments.

"As an Innovade, I can transfer my consciousness to a living terminal. But I'm afraid we don't have much time to reminisce. The enemy is still out there and we need to act quickly. Suffice to say, the situation has turned grim."

"That's one way to put it," Lyle muttered.

"We'll continue to our resource satellite. Over the last two years, I made sure to have them supplied. It may not be much but it is better than nothing. There we can reorganize ourselves and repair our Gundams."

"What about the 00 Qan(T)? You said that it was destroyed in your report. Can you rebuild it?" Miss Sumeragi asked.

"Its unlikely for us to be able to rebuild the Qan(T) as we are now, especially with a new enemy out there. I've toyed with the idea of enlisting a new financier. Although given the current situation, now may not be the right time."

Miss Sumeragi nodded. "You and I can go over our options. There is also the matter of the missing crew members after the attack."

"There are several members who are missing. I thought that it may have been due to the attack, but Linda said she thought she saw the enemy capturing people. At the moment, it is unclear what took place."

"Any more bad news?" Lasse asked.

Allelujah stepped forward. "I spoke to one of those pilots. He was a super soldier from the institute. A survivor from the armed intervention."

"A super soldier? Are you sure?" Sumeragi asked. She remembered the mission Allelujah had taken years ago. It had been an especially difficult one for him. When he had returned afterwards, she could tell that he had been shaken by the experience. The alcohol didn't do anything to hide it. Hearing that there was another super soldier could lead to problems in the future. She did not doubt that Allelujah could fight and even kill the super soldier but that would not be easy for him. Killing had never been something the Gundam Meister enjoyed.

Marie nodded. "Yes, we're positive. The boy contacted us during the battle."

"Boy?" Sumeragi asked.

"That's right. He was young. And he called his Gundam the Melquth." Allelujah replied.

"Gevura." Setsuna said suddenly. The others turned to him with confused looks. "That was what the red Gundam was called."

"You spoke with the pilot?" Sumeragi asked.

Setsuna turned his gaze downwards. "He was just taunting me."

"Now that I think about it, those Gundams were a lot like the Throne models," Feldt added. "Their equipment was similar at least."

"That's got to be a coincidence," Lasse noted.

Tieria's faced hardened. "That is irrelevant. What we need to find out is who they are and what their objective is. How could they have been able to know about our locations and about the Qan(T) and GN drives?"

"We won't get anywhere by asking ourselves questions. There will be time to investigate later. Before that, Setsuna had something important that he wanted to discuss with you," Sumeragi said, gesturing to Setsuna.

Tieria gave his fellow meister his attention. "What did you want to discuss, Setsuna?"

Setsuna hesitated. They watched as he tried to put whatever it was on his mind into words.

"Tieria, are you sure that Ribbons Almark is dead?" Setsuna asked.

"What would make you ask such a question?" Tieria inquired. Such a question had not been what they had expected.

"I saw him on Earth," Setsuna stated. A stunned silence enveloped the room. The others gave Setsuna looks of confusion. Ribbons Almark, the man who had orchestrated countless atrocities, alive? The same man who Setsuna fought and killed. Sumeragi could now understand his actions on Earth.

"That's impossible, Setsuna," Tieria replied.

"Is that why you ran back on Earth, Setsuna?" Feldt asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Let's say that the enemy had access to Veda, that would explain how they knew about the Qan(T) and the GN drives. The enemy made sure to attack when we were on Earth. Who else besides Ribbons Almark would be capable of that?"

"Setsuna, Ribbons is dead. His link with Veda was terminated and his body was destroyed. I personally removed him from Veda and you killed him. No one could survive that. What you saw was most likely a Ribbons type Innovade, nothing more."

"I know what I saw. It wasn't just another Innovade. He was watching me, waiting for me," Setsuna. "It was him...it had to be."

"You must have imagined it," Tieria countered.

"I didn't," Setsuna retorted, his gaze intensifying.

The two glared at each other. The rest of the crew waited in the uncomfortable silence, unsure of what exactly to do. Eventually, Tieria sighed. "Very well. I'll look into the matter. Feldt, Mileina, I'd like for you two to assist me. Is that satisfactory?"

The two girls nodded. Setsuna turned to leave. Before he headed out into the hallway, Tieria called out for him.

"Before you leave, Setsuna. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

Setsuna paused and looked over his shoulder. Tieria carried an expectant look in his eyes. The meister looked straight into his as he answered. "No."

The door closed as Setsuna exited the room. The rest of the crew exchanged looks with each other. No one seemed to have any words to say, though the tension was lessened considerably.

It was Lyle who broke the silence "Anyone else think that Setsuna's finally lost it?"

Miss Sumeragi turned her attention to Tieria. "Is there any possibility about what Setsuna says?"

"There shouldn't be, but as much as I hate to admit, it would explain quite a bit. Regardless, if Ribbons Almark has returned, then we will deal with him like before. I'm more concerned is Setsuna's actions in battle. I feel that he's disturbed by something else."

"I realized that," the tactical forecaster stated.

"What are you two talking about?" Lyle asked.

"Setsuna had a chance to eliminate the red Gundam, but he hesitated. What's more, he followed the Gundam when it was moving away from the combat zone. I think he lied to us. Something is bothering him." Tieria explained.

"Do you think it has to do with him being an Innovator?"

Tieria shrugged. "At this point, its anyone's guess."

* * *

><p>"Now that we've finished reviewing other matters, I believe now is the time to discuss the Innovators. I assume you all bore witness to the Federation's broadcast."<p>

"They certainly moved sooner than we expected. Now all we can do is see how the public reacts to the news of Innovators."

"Captain Shaman is the first of many. For all we know there may be many Innovators out in the world already."

"The President is a fool to think that there can be a peaceful integration."

"I wouldn't say that for certain. A bit of optimism may go a long way."

"Or lead to catastrophe."

"We must keep in mind that we ourselves and those who cooperate with us may become Innovators in the future. Innovation is no crime."

"To give the Federation government credit, they have taken precautions regarding emerging Innovators. What information does Veda contain about the Innovators."

"Veda has allowed the Federation a way to identify Innovators. It has been quite useful in the new Federation's development."

"There are a few in the government and military who believe that the emergence of the Innovators was foreseen by Aeolia Schenburg."

"The military is no doubt looking forward to see Captain Shaman in actual combat. The data we have on his mobile armor and the mission he had is frightening. The military may try to enlist as many Innovators as they can."

"Let's be honest with ourselves. It could be years before any sort of danger emerges because of Innovators. We must also remember that there can be good done with their abilities."

"If any sort of international incident were to occur, Celestial Being would surely intervene."

"That itself is a problem. I don't care what the Federation's propaganda says, Celestial Being cannot be trusted."

"I agree. Their organization answers to no one. We cannot turn to them whenever the world goes through a crisis."

"We could always take the road of the A-Laws and usurp the administration for control of the world."

"If that was a joke, it certainly wasn't a well thought out one."

"I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me."

"It does make you wonder if we will be any better. What we are preparing for makes us hardly different from the A-laws or Celestial Being."

"Putting aside the moral implications of our cause. Where's the one responsible for bringing us together?"

"It seems that he or she has yet to make an appearance."

"Can we trust someone like that?"

"The point still stands. Can Innovators be trusted? There is still much we don't know about them. They could very well become a threat to the world, especially if the military gets too greedy. Or if the Innovators abuse their abilities."

"That is what I've been trying to tell all of you."

"We will keep an eye on the Federation and the world. If all goes well, then we will remain in the shadows. However, should the Innovators prove to be a threat and the Federation incapable of handling the situation, we will be the ones to take action. To ensure peace."

"This we all can agree on."

"I believe that is all for us to discuss today. Farewell, everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Suille, Royal Palace<strong>

The meeting came to a close as everyone closed off their channels. The room was occupied by one sole person. The royal king of Suille, Selim Iman. The last remaining member of the royal family.

Selim rose from his seat. Black hair flowed onto his shoulders on his left while swept back on his right. His face that gave him a youthful appearance and eyes that carried a wisdom that belied his age. Selim attempted to replicate the dignity that the former king carried himself with.

While not a direct member of the royal family, Selim was related to them by blood. His mother was a part of the royal line. He had lost both his parents and had been taken in by the king himself. Living in the palace, Selim had been granted a good life. He had been given an education and the chance to form bonds with the royal family. His majesty had been a man who had his utmost respect. He had become close to the prince, a friend who he would have given his life for. Once he was old enough, he had hoped to become an advisor to the king. He would have gladly spent the remainder of his life serving the royal family.

Then the A-laws eradicated them along with the capital city with their Memento Mori.

The autonomous peace keeping force, A-laws. Created to unify nations, in reality they acted as a force of oppression. Nations outside of the Earthsphere Federation were give a choice. Submit or perish. They destroyed the economies of the Middle East, Suille being one of, if not the only, countries with a stable economy due to their exports of metals instead of relying on oil. Needless to say that tensions rose when Suille had chosen not to join the Federation. The final straw was when Suille agreed to work together with Katharon to expose the A-laws' crimes. As punishment, Suille was chosen as the first target for the Memento Mori.

While the Katharon representatives had gone to meet the royal family at the palace, Selim had gone to one of their bases to secure their alliance. After the capital had been wiped out from the Memento Mori, he had gone into hiding and provided whatever support he could to Katharon. He wanted to see the A-laws pay for taking away the people closest to him. After the Federation had been reconstructed, Selim returned to his homeland.

Even after the the A-laws disbanded, Suille had been left as a shadow of its former state. After the destruction of the capital, the country was left in turmoil. Left in ruin, the people had no one to follow and several factions rose to claim the empty seat of power. Some sought that came with ruling. Others sought to join the Federation. And there had been those who wanted Suille to return to its former standing. None of them had the competence or the charisma to lead the people. Everything that the royal family had built had been reduced to nothing.

It was then that Selim stepped forward and became the king of Suille, choosing to carry his father's name instead of the royal family's. While he had loved and respected them, he believed that it would have been wrong to use their name to rise to power. Despite that, Selim Iman had gained support. It was his duty to guide the kingdom to prosperity, a duty he had neglected while working with Katharon. If a kingdom such as Azadistan was willing to rebuild, then Suille could do the same.

By inducting the Innovators into society, the Federation had the opportunity to repeat the mistakes of the past. Years ago, they believed that the A-laws needed to be established for peace, only to lose control of the world and become nothing but a puppet government. If they were not careful, the same could happen with the Innovators. For now it was only one identified Innovator, but soon there would be many. That is, if there weren't already others. If they banded together, the Innovators could use their abilities against normal human beings. Or the military began to take advantage of the Innovators and use them against the rest of the world.

That was not to say that he believed that all Innovators were inherently dangerous. However, Selim had paid attention to Descartes Shaman. That man carried himself with a look that Selim had seen in many of the ones who sought to take command of Suille. He had the look of ambition, of a caged animal waiting to lash out.

In order to ensure that such a future does not come to fruition, Selim joined others who understood the potential danger of Innovators. Gathered together by an unknown person, they had enough influence and resources to prepare themselves. Their actions were hidden from the Federation for obvious reasons. Even if they did not live long enough to see the threat appear, their efforts would leave the world without defense. There would be later generations who would take up their cause.

Of course, Selim wasn't the most influential among the members. While Suille could provide raw materials for their operations, they still did not have any particularly strong political power. His allies may have seen him as a competent ally, though not one they necessarily needed. That may have been for the best. Selim did not seek to become the leader of their group nor did he want any unwanted attention. All he did, he did for the Kingdom of Suille.

Selim would not allow the world to fall. Those with power needed to be watched. He would never allow his kingdom, his people to fall under anyone's oppression. He needed to strengthen his resolve. He could allow no weakness. God may choose the victors but, He would not grant victory to those who stood idle. Preparation, leadership, strategy, and determination all played a role.

* * *

><p>When he had reached his room, Setsuna immediately collapsed onto his bed. The battle had not been the most grueling one he had experienced, far from it. But the realization that a comrade, that Kamal had also survived Krugis had shaken him to his core. The last twenty-four hours had proven to be mentally strenuous for him. The impact of what had happened had left him exhausted.<p>

He hadn't been able to allow himself a chance to rest. Even after returning from the capital, Setsuna wasn't able to sleep with all that had happened on Earth. Too much had happened for his mind to rest. The contact with Descartes Shaman had unsettled him. Seeing Ribbons Almark had disturbed him. Hearing of the assault on one of their satellites had made him more suspicious. Tieria may have had his doubts, but Setsuna knew what he saw.

Hearing his old name had brought forth memories that were better forgotten. He had thrown away that name when he became a Gundam Meister. The name Setsuna F. Seiei meant many things to him. It was a chance to atone for his sins. It was a proof of strength, something that Soran Ibrahim had lacked. Most importantly, it had been a symbol of rebirth.

Setsuna had chosen not to tell the others about Kamal. He told himself that revealing that sort of information would not do any good for them. They may have even tried to interfere with him. This was a matter that he had to deal with and the others had enough to worry about. There was no reason for them to know about the former KPSA member. Thinking over the past, Setsuna had an idea of what Kamal was after.

Kamal had piloted an enemy Gundam and had tried to kill him. Those emotions that Kamal projected during the battle resonated with him. And beneath those strong emotions, Setsuna had thought that he might have felt something else. His shock may have distracted him from whatever it was, but he now knew what it was. A connection that could have been the result of one thing. Could Kamal have undergone Innovation?

"What the hell is going on?" Setsuna asked himself.

The one behind all of this had to be Ribbons Almark. No matter how certain Tieria was, there was little doubt in Setsuna's mind. Ribbons had complete access to Veda for several years. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that he may have made a contingency plan to survive. But if he had survived, why wait now to reappear? Could it be because of Descartes Shaman? Ribbons had been an egotistical maniac who considered himself a god. He believed that only he could be the Innovator that Aeolia had predicted and be the one to rule over humanity. Wouldn't it make sense for him to see true Innovators as a threat?

Setsuna closed his eyes and let himself be drifted into a deep sleep. There may have been many questions on his mind, but he was tired. For now, he needed to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Space Colony Eclipse, Hangar<strong>

Kamal's body shook as he breathed erratically. This battle had been the first time he used his new abilities in real combat. A container of pills floated in front of him as he waited for the medicine to take effect. The throbbing in his head had yet to cease. Their benefactor had warned him of these symptoms before the procedure. Kamal hadn't paid him much thought. The benefits outweighed the costs in this case. He could endure this pain as long as it meant gaining more power and especially if it meant surpassing Soran.

As the pain subsided, his body began to relax. He had to wonder how strong Soran's Innovator abilities were. Kamal had made such an effort to draw Soran's attention with his powers but, his former comrade had chased after Cypher instead. It was quite an insult, even if Cypher had more experience with his. Soran had better not make that mistake the next time.

Kamal opened the Gevura's cockpit. He stepped onto the railway and headed towards the exit.

"Kamal!" The man in question stopped at the call of his name. Turning, he saw Scheris headed towards him. The unofficial leader of their little team.

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kamal muttered, turning his face away from her. The last thing he needed was to listen to her complaining.

Scheris leaned closer, her eyes studying him. "Your face. You overdid it, didn't you? Damn, I should have known you would do that. Are you really that obsessed over a single person?"

"Don't lecture me. I'm just putting my gifts to good use."

"Am I suppose to wait until you get yourself killed?"

"Please. I've walked away from worse since before I even hit puberty."

"Your luck won't last forever. Worst of all, we failed the mission. If you had actually tried to help instead of waiting for the other Gundams, we could have gotten those GN drives," Scheris snapped.

Kamal raised an eyebrow. "If the rest of you couldn't take out one Gundam without me, then I think you've got bigger problems to worry about."

"That's not the point. Like it or not, you're part of this unit," Scheris hissed.

"So what? I have something more important than your interest," Kamal stated. "I thought you would understand. After all, you took on the Gundam with a Katharon pilot."

The woman backed away slightly and narrowed her eyes. "What of it?"

Kamal scoffed. "You can't honestly say that you couldn't pass up the chance to kill that Gundam Meister. He was Katharon and I know how much you hate them. I'm sure Cypher wanted the same thing with the super soldiers he fought. It's our reason for becoming Gundam Meisters. By the way, how was your first battle, Cypher?"

The boy didn't answer and remained a passive observer.

"Enough of that nonsense. We're here for a mission. Your personal matters come second." Scheris retorted.

"Let's not kid ourselves. It's not about the mission. This is personal for all of us. None of us would be here just for the mission. Or did you forget what you lost?" Kamal asked. The look in Scheris's eyes became more intense.

"Mr. Majirif, your treading dangerous ground," Cypher chimed in. Kamal gave no attention to the boy. He wanted to see how Scheris would react. He wanted to how far he could push her.

Kamal leaned towards her, his face a breath away from hers. "I know why you're here. I know what they did to you. And I know that wounds like that don't heal that easily."

He could see Scheris' hands trembling with anger. It was something that he had wanted to see. Since they had gathered together, the woman had been composed and professional. With all that rage she kept bottled up, it was only a matter of time before it would fly out. Sooner sounded better than later

"They took everything from you. And you're telling me that that's not important? I'm not buying it. I've lost everything before too. You can't tell me that you're just going to let it go."

Scheris' hand shot out and grabbed the front of his suit, lifting him off his feet. Not exactly an impressive feat given the lack of gravity, but he did give her points for having the guts to do it. The woman glared at him, her eyes teeming with rage.

"Don't try to play mind games with me. If all you want to do is go after Seiei, fine. But I won't let you jeopardize us just to toy with your obsession."

"Theres no need to quarrel amongst yourselves." the Haro blurted out.

Scheris released Kamal from her grip and shot a glare at the Haro floating next to her. "I really hate it when you do that. Have you been listening to us this entire time?"

"I was waiting for the opportune moment to interrupt. Now back to business. I hope you found your new mobile suits satisfactory."

"We made it out fine with the Gundams but still suffered damage," Scheris shot a look at Kamal. "What's worse, we failed to get the GN drives. We couldn't destroy them either. Some track record we've got."

"Such an outcome was not unexpected. While not an impressive maiden battle, there will be opportunities for you to redeem yourselves."

The woman gave the Haro a fierce look. "You sent us out there expecting us to fail? What the hell kind of plan is that?"

"Tell me, Kamal Majirif. Did you come into contact with Setsuna F. Seiei?" the purple Haro asked, ignoring Scheris.

"Of course I did. It's the reason you brought me here," Kamal said.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Can you blame me for being skeptical?" Kamal asked. "Hope Descartes isn't expecting much from Soran. I could have taken him out if that's the level he's at."

"Mr. Shaman does have a point though. Having the first purebred Innovator on our side would be a great advantage. You want us to have more Innovators on our side after all." Cypher added.

"An unlikely scenario. Descartes Shaman will see the truth in due time. But for now, Setsuna F. Seiei has a role to play and for that we need him alive for the time being."

Kamal sneered. "Fine then, I'll play along. Might as well play with Soran for a while. But don't expect me to hold back forever. Don't forget what you promised me and what you've given me. No matter what you or anyone else wants, Soran is mine."

"Of course. Once the time comes, what you do to him is none of our concern," the Haro replied. "As for you, Scheris Talion. There are guest who I believe you should greet. Former soldiers of A-laws."

Scheris gave the Haro a surpised look. "You've gathered them here already? That was fast."

"They are only the first of many. I thought it best if we prepared ourselves as soon as possible. We've waited long enough. With the existence of Innovators becoming public knowledge, reformation is approaching."

"Good. I was getting bored doing nothing," Kamal said, his grin widening.

"Cypher, go get some rest. As for you," Scheris directed her attention back to Kamal. The anger she had in her eyes had died down. "Just go get yourself checked up. We don't need you dead before the real mission starts."

"And if all is well, I would like you to interrogate the prisoners. They hold the information we need," the Haro said.

He didn't say anything in response. Giving the others a wave of farewell, Kamal continued his way toward the exit. Once again, Kamal was allowed to mull in his thoughts.

It had been over ten years since they had last seen each other, since they had lost their homeland. Kamal Majirif and Soran Ibrahim were all that remained of their ragtag group. Those years in the KPSA had cost them much. But those times did serve a purpose. Ali-al Saachez, for all the injustice he had brought, had taught him how to fight and survive.

Entering the hallway, Kamal calmed his breathing. The pain had almost completely subsided. The small throbbing in his head was strong enough to deter him. Nothing could quell the excitement that he was feeling now.

"You better be ready, Soran. You've got a lot to answer for."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This took a lot longer than I had expected. That's life for you. I apologize for the anticlimactic end to the battle but, I had to end it. There have been more OCs showing than I had initially planned and despite saying that I would try to avoid using them if possible. If you have a distaste for OCs, then I apologize again. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note 2: **Chapter has been revised.


	8. On the Edge

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Create the Future**

**Chapter 8: On the Edge**

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 2314 A.D: Space Colony Eclipse, Hallway<strong>

"I don't know what you did to Kamal, but I don't like it. If he keeps up like that, he'll only end up being a liability," Scheris hissed at the Haro in her arms as she took a turn in the hallway.

"Consider it a pet project. I will admit that the experiments may have had some...adverse effects on his psyche. His mind may be feeling some strain from the procedure. The previous subject was far more unstable from what I remember."

Scheris scoffed as she made a turn in the hallway. "The whole thing seems like more trouble than its worth. We don't need to have someone who acts like that on our side, especially once Captain Shaman arrives."

"Rest assured I will rectify his behavior."

While not exactly finding solace in her leader's words, Scheris chose not to pursue the matter. He was most likely trying to patronize her. She would be sure to keep a closer eye on her comrade.

She caught sight of a few Innovades standing by the entrance to the room where the group was waiting. Handing the Haro over to one of them, Scheris composed herself. There were others like her, former A-laws who would fight against the Federation. Scheris wondered if anyone she knew was part of the group. She hadn't been in contact with anyone she served with for nearly two years. Not since the A-laws' official disbandment.

Scheris stepped into a room and was greeted by twenty pairs of eyes. All the arrivals watched her intently, waiting for her to make the first move. Scheris scanned the crowd. There was not a single person she recognized. She saluted the group in front of her. "Welcome to Eclipse. I am Scheris Talion, former First Lieutenant of A-laws."

The group saluted in response. Real soldiers with training. Nothing like the Innovade replicas that their leader had created. They could do more than mindlessly follow orders. They had a reason to fight.

"Unfortunately our leader isn't here to greet you in person. You were all brought here for a reason. By now you all know that there is no turning back. I know that it may not have been an easy decision to make and for that, I thank all of you."

The group took in her words, their faces not giving any hints to how they felt. In all honesty, Scheris was uncomfortable speaking in front of them. But someone had to reach out to them, especially if they had been like her. She had to show them that they were not alone.

"I know the last two years haven't been easy for any of you. We were used, betrayed, and disgraced. We killed countless people under the orders of the corrupt and power hungry. For those atrocities, we were punished. But the world refuses to acknowledge the crimes of Celestial Being, the ones who put the world in a situation where the A-laws were necessary. Katharon, a terrorist group, is celebrated as freedom fighters. Their leaders have been placed in the government and memorials have been built in memory of their dead comrades. The people we lost will never be given the same respect," Scheris said as she clenched her fist. The idea of those terrorist gaining more respect than her fellow soldiers disgusted her. There were good people who served and died under the A-laws, following the orders of corrupt leaders. Soldiers who truly believed that they were fighting for a unified world.

"We may be fighting in the memory of those we lost, but we are no longer A-laws. From here on, we're soldiers fighting under a new organization. One that will not fall victim to the hypocrisy of the new Federation, one that will pave a path to a new future. We are fighting for a new cause. This is a new start for all of us. Together, we will reclaim our honor as soldiers."

The group listened patiently and silently. A few had angry expressions on their faces and others shook with contained rage. Some just stood still letting the reality of the situation sink in. Behind her, the Innovades entered the room.

Scheris took a calming breath. "That's all for today. You are dismissed. The Innovades will escort you to your quarters."

The soldiers gave a final salute before filing out of the room. One of the Innovades handed her Haro before leaving. After they had exited, Scheris leaned against the nearest wall and let out a sigh of relief. Now she had a chance to rest.

"That was adequate," the Haro said.

"I'd rather be giving orders than speeches. Hope Shaman handles it better," Scheris quipped.

"He better. He better," Haro chirped, reverting to its default personality. The woman groaned inwardly. Her benefactor always seemed to do as he pleased. Although as much as it annoyed her, she was starting to get used to her leader's eccentricities. So long as they stayed on task, she didn't care what he did.

She looked down at the robot. "Got anything to say about all this? Hmm, Haro?"

"Give them hell. Give them hell."

"Sounds like a plan," Scheris stated with a smile. She was going to take on the world. And they would have the justice they deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios, Bridge<strong>

Tieria stood next to Feldt and Mileina as they went to work at their stations. He still thought the idea that Ribbons had somehow managed to survive was ridiculous. There was no way he could made it out of the final battle and remain hidden. But Setsuna's unyielding belief did make him curious and slightly disturbed. For now, it didn't hurt to be too cautious. They couldn't afford to be caught off guard.

Regardless of whether or not it was Ribbons, someone had been able to tamper with Veda. And they had developed their own Gundams. He wasn't disturbed by their power, there were many mobile suits that had given them trouble and most likely many more to come, but by what they represented. The Gundams were Aeolia's creations for his mission. For someone to twist the embodiment of Aeolia's ideals was unforgivable. Their very existence came across as a deliberate taunt.

"Mr. Erde, here's the list of Ribbons type Innovades stationed in the capital and what they were doing during the conference," Mileina's comment snapped Tieria out of his thoughts.

Tieria scanned the list. Six Innovades with that specific genetic code were in the Federation capital. He wasn't aware that there were that many of that type stationed there. None of who were doing anything suspicious or anywhere near Setsuna at the time he said he spotted Ribbons. Yet Setsuna insisted that it had been Ribbons he saw in the capital. What was going on in that head of his?

"Feldt, have you gone over records of the Innovade activity within Veda? Is there anything out of the ordinary?" Tieria asked.

"I'm checking the activity within the last two months. Only levels one and two have been accessed by all registered Innovades. Everything seems to be routine procedures. So far, all codes have been within their limits. Only yours has been accessing the higher levels of Veda," Feldt reported.

"Keep going back and be as thorough as possible."

"Roger."

"Mileina, I want you to see if the Federation army has been developing anything similar to those Gundams. There could be a chance that they could have been developed at a Federation facility."

"No problem, Mr. Erde."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the Ian and the mechanics. I'll be back shortly," Tieria said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios, Hangar<strong>

Ian shook his head in a mixture of frustration and disbelief as he looked at Raphael, or rather what was left of it. There were many things that Ian missed during the past two years. Damaged Gundams were not one of them. The Haros had been tending to the damages for quite awhile. Zabanya, Harute, and 00 had only taken minor damage that they could take care of now. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to fully repair Raphael until they stopped by the next satellite and had access to more materials. Ian groaned as he thought of how many more times he would need to repair the mobile suits. And they still had to rebuild the Qan(T). Damn, he was getting too old for this.

The mechanic saw the purple haired meister floating in his direction and not far behind him were Lyle and Allelujah. "Tieria, what the hell were you doing to get this kind of damage? This machine hasn't even been running for a day."

"Sorry about that. It looks like I've become rusty in the last couple years."

Lyle patted Tieria on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just try to at least come back with both arms next time."

Ian smacked his own forehead in exasperation. "I swear you meisters get a kick out of trashing your Gundams. What are you gonna do next time? Blow the whole damn thing up?"

"That is always an option," Tieria joked. Ian responded with the nastiest glare he could muster. The message was received. "Sorry. Anyway, we can at least replace the tau drives with condensers for Raphael. And a beam saber or two would be useful. In my haste to launch, I seemed to have left out close combat weaponry. How are the other units holding up?"

"They've been roughed up but nothing that we can't fix here and now. We're going to get the rifle bits for Zabanya up and running soon. After that, the next thing we'll do is modify the new drives for the 00." Ian replied.

"What about the Harute?" Allelujah asked.

"It'll be easy to fix up. We're still brainstorming on what else to do with it. I'm sure we'll come up with something new for you to use."

"We're going to need that fire power. Who knows how many of those guys we'll need to deal with," Lyle said.

Tieria nodded. "Ian, when you have a chance, I want you to analyze the data we have on those new Gundams. I know we don't have much but we'll need to be prepared to fight them again."

"No problem, but don't expect much. You've all gotten up close and personal with those things. I'm sure you have a good idea of what they can do," Ian remarked before heading back to work.

Lyle faced Tieria. "Anyway, moving on. So this thing about Ribbons. I'm not saying it's him, but we do have a sticky situation on our hands. What are the chances that Setsuna's right?"

"I don't think we should rule out that possibility," Allelujah mused. "Setsuna is an Innovator after all. There could be something he's picking up that the rest of us aren't."

Tieria pondered to himself for a moment. "How has Setsuna been lately?"

Clearing his throat, Lyle responded. "The guy's been for a while. He doesn't really talk to any of us and spends most of his time brooding in some corner."

"Sounds like the old Setsuna," Allelujah remarked.

"That's what everyone's say," Lyle sighed. "But seeing Ribbons has really got him worked up. I almost forgot that he could get emotional."

"Personally, I'm still skeptical. However, on the off chance that Setsuna is right, then I'm more worried about how Ribbons could have hidden from us."

"You've been in Veda this entire time. Did anything seem strange to you?" Lyle asked

"No, not at all," Tieria answered, shaking his head. "That's what concerns me. How could anything escape my notice?"

* * *

><p><strong>October 17, 2314 A.D: Ptolemaios, Hallway<strong>

Feldt rubbed her eyes as she exited the bridge trying to shake off her exhaustion. She had spent hours with Mileina and Tieria investigating Veda again. They had tried every method they could to find a sign of Ribbons Almark. Checking access records, monitoring Innovade activity, and anything else that they thought of had been done. But no matter how much they scoured for data, they still had only a handful of leads. Even those wouldn't give them any concrete evidence. Then they had to make sure that their own systems were secure. This was her first break since she started working in the morning.

Moving through the ship, Feldt spotted Setsuna standing alone, staring out into space. He seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts. Since they had returned from Earth, she hadn't had a chance to speak with him. From what she could tell, the rest of the crew hadn't spoken much with him since after the last battle. Setsuna had kept to himself all this time. Something that had become very common lately.

"Hey there, Setsuna," she greeted. He turned to her without a hint of surprise. As if he had known she was there, which given his sensing abilities was likely the case.

"Feldt," Setsuna replied.

She landed softly next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to think," the meister answered.

"Oh," Feldt responded. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Setsuna shrugged and she remained at his side looking out the glass window. Neither of them said a word, choosing to instead stare out into space. The silence created an air of awkwardness. Feldt tried to think of something to say, but nothing right came to mind. If what Tieria said was true and judging from the fact that he was here alone, then there was something that was bothering Setsuna. But like the rest of the crew, she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Obviously there was this Ribbons sighting and his Innovator abilities. But she couldn't escape the feeling that there was something else. So then, what could she say?

"Have you found anything about Veda?" Setsuna asked, breaking the silence and nearly startling her.

"We haven't been able to find any strong leads," Feldt answered. "We're still trying to be thorough. There's still a chance you could have been right."

Setsuna's expression became more stern. He didn't seem to find any comfort in those words, not that Feldt expected him to. Telling him that he may be right was far from comforting. No one wanted to see Ribbons return.

"Do you think he's out there?" he asked.

Feldt blinked at his question. Honestly she wasn't quite sure what to think, much like the rest of the crew. There were so many facts that pointed otherwise, but enough questions had been raised to suggest the possibility.

"I think that someone's out there. But it being Ribbons, I"m not sure about that," Feldt said.

He looked back with his ever stoic expression. "Thank you for being honest."

Feldt smiled. "Whatever happens, we're in this together. Just like we've always been."

"Right," Setsuna murmured, looking away.

"Anyway, what did you think of the mission back on Earth?" Feldt asked, hoping to move on to a more comfortable subject.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it was nice to be able to visit the capital. We've been up in space for so long," Feldt answered. "Mileina had fun and obviously Marina was happy to see you again."

"I...owe you an apology," Setsuna said. "It was wrong of me to leave you and Mileina like that."

"It's all right. But if there's something you need to talk about, we're here for you," Feldt said. Maybe talking about the city hadn't been a good move.

Setsuna nodded and paused to think. "Marina stayed with you after I left?"

"She did. That was very kind of her," Feldt told him. She gazed back into outer space. "You two haven't seen each other in so long. It's too bad you couldn't have had more time to catch up. Princess Marina was concerned about you."

"She would be," Setsuna plainly stated.

Feldt looked over at him. "You miss her, don't you?"

Setsuna remained silent.

"It's alright to say you do, you know," Feldt said, giving Setsuna what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I chose my path and she chose hers. It's that simple," the Gundam Meister replied.

"Do you ever wish things had turned out differently?" Feldt asked.

The relationship between the Gundam Meister and the princess was a curious one. The Ptolemaios crew knew that Setsuna was from Krugis and was involved in the war with Azadistan. Despite, or perhaps because of, that fact, the Gundam Meister and the Azadistan princess No one seemed to know exactly what sort of relationship the two had. The only thing everyone else knew for certain was that the two cared for each other. Feldt couldn't help but envy Marina a little. If she had been with Setsuna, maybe he wouldn't have distanced himself.

Setsuna was silent as he thought to himself. Feldt waited intently for his answer, unable to divert her attention. He had told her once before that his and Marina's relationship was not a romantic one, yet there was still a part of her that couldn't help but wonder. The last two years had given them all time to reflect on themselves and their lives. So perhaps Setsuna's feelings had changed.

"I-"

"Setsuna, there you are!"

Feldt and Setsuna looked over to see Ian standing at the doorway behind them.

"We've finished reconfiguring the new GN drives. We want you to run tests with us," the mechanic said pointing his thumb in the direction to the hangar.

"Roger that," Setsuna answered. He turned to Feldt. "I'll be going then."

"I'll see you later," Feldt nodded. Setsuna followed Ian to the hangar while Feldt stayed near the window alone. Now she was the one who needed to think to herself in private. She rested her forehead against the cool glass window.

Miss Sumeragi had told her that she needed to continue thinking about him in order to understand him. That by caring for Setsuna, her feelings would reach him. The older woman had far more experience with such matters and had always been a person she could trust. But the more time passed, the more Feldt began to doubt her advice. It just didn't feel like she was able to help him that way.

Maybe caring wasn't enough.

* * *

><p><strong>October 21, 2314 A.D: Space Colony Eclipse<strong>

Kamal strolled into the room. His interrogation of the Celestial Being hostages had finally paid off. He still hadn't lost his touch. His boss was there, currently at work with his computers.

"Looks like one of them had the information you wanted. But you know that already don't you," Kamal said. Every time he conducted an interrogation, an Innovade had been present. No doubt that anything they learned would be sent back to the leader.

"I'm putting the information to use as we speak," the boss replied without taking his eyes away from his work.

Kamal rubbed the back of his neck. "You really lucked out, didn't you? What would you have done if none of them knew?"

"Adjusted my plans accordingly. Do you have such little faith in my abilities?" the boss asked.

Kamal didn't respond to the question and paced around the room. "So how long until we see results? I'd hate for all this work to be over before-"

He was interrupted by Julius Vardon bursting in the room, steaming with anger. Kamal looked at him with contempt while the Innovade paid him no mind.

"Where have you been?!" the man roared. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear from you?"

The boss looked at Julius with disinterest. "Is there something I can help you with, Julius Vardon?"

"Help me? Explain to me why there are A-laws soldiers in my colony. The Federation is already keeping their eyes on me after the Azadistan incident. What makes you think that now is the time to harbor your personal army?" Julius shouted.

"You have a problem with my actions?"

"I know for a fact that you have other secure bases! You think you can jus-" Julius was cut off when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned to see Kamal staring him down.

"Remember who you're talking to," Kamal warned, tightening his grip.

The Innovade rose from his seat and walked over to them. "They are here because I want them here. You agreed to follow my plans to the letter. I promised to grant you autonomy and I will. It would be wise you don't interfere."

Julius sweated. "To have our army headquartered here is-"

"You think that this station will be our headquarters? Ridiculous. No, I have a more appropriate location in mind."

"When? I've done everything you've asked. You said that I could take control of the colonies. We had a deal," Julius said. Kamal let go of Julius' shoulder when the boss signaled him to do so.

"In good time. For now, there are other matters that call for my attention. You may leave," his boss said as he returned to his work. Kamal followed Julius through the door. The moment they exited, Julius didn't waste a second distancing himself from Kamal and rushed down the hallway. Kamal watched the coward with contempt before heading in the opposite direction. People like him were such an ugly sight.

* * *

><p><strong>October 22, 2314: Earth Federation Capital, President's office<strong>

It had certainly been a hectic week for the Federation President. Not only did she have her typical workload to deal with, she had to make addresses to the public regarding Innovators and the Federation's policy regarding them. Issues that required her attention. It was her decision to reveal the existence of Innovators and there wasn't a chance it would be a simple affair. And what political leader would find themselves free of a swarm of adversaries looking for an opportunity to pounce.

There were some members of the government who disapproved of her decision to hold the press conference. Some believed that the public was not ready for such information to be shared or that there wasn't enough known about Innovators. Others made discrete, and some not so discrete, insinuations that she wanted to use the reveal to overshadow any other problems that the Federation was experiencing. The President continued to stand by her actions. She was ready for the consequences. Or rather, she hoped she was ready.

The door opened and in walked her trusted secretary. Redire headed over to the front of her desk. "Madam President, I have some documents that require your handwritten approval."

The President looked at the first document. "The Colony Corporation has finally responded to us."

"They have agreed to our terms. The Azadistan workers will return to work while being given benefits. We are currently aiding the Azadistan government in negotiating over their contracts. All things considered, I'm sure that we will find a compromise that suits both parties."

Hearing that was a source of relief. While the Federation did carry enough weight to affect their progress, the Colony Corporation was still an independent organization. The President wanted to avoid starting a conflict with the corporation if she could. A peaceful compromise would be preferable to having to mobilize the military against them.

"There is also the matter of the Reconstruction policy," Redire noted. "This is the current proposal for the budgeting and distribution of Federation aid."

The Federation Reconstruction policy had been implemented shortly after the new administration stabilized. Countries that had been devastated from the A-laws' had been given aid from the Federation. It had helped some countries recover, though the damage was still felt in most of them. Of course, there were still nations that were wary of the Federation regardless of the fact that there was a new administration in place. Some international relationships had worsened despite their best efforts. Aid or not, it had been the Federation's failure to monitor the A-laws that had caused such devastation.

The problems today just reminded the president of how the end of the corrupt and tyrannical government did not lead to an instant peace. Homer Katagiri had committed suicide rather than face trial for his crimes. The former president and most of the former administration had no choice but to resign from their positions, leaving the new government to pick up the pieces. Veda had given them an advantage, but there was still much they had needed to discover and analyze from the supercomputer. And all decisions fell onto human choices.

The President moved on to the next document. The title caught her attention immediately. She was not surprised. It was only a matter of time.

"Innovator Registration Act."

* * *

><p><strong>October 26, 2314 A.D: HRL Asia Tower District, HRL Elevator Worker's Lounge<strong>

"Hey, I'm just calling to check up on you," Saji said to Louise on his phone as he took a seat in the worker's lounge, cup of coffee in hand. He was currently on break from his shift. It was a long work day and it was going to be an even longer work night. That seemed to be the norm lately. He spent so much time at work that he wasn't able to spend time with Louise. His supervisor had been kind enough to let him go to the hospital whenever Louise was experiencing an attack. Now Saji had to repay the favor.

On the digital display, Louise chuckled slightly. "I'm fine. You worry too much. How was work?"

Saji smiled back. "Same old routine. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Please, it's not like I've done much here either," Louise replied. "I'll be doing nothing until I get a job or something."

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Saji asked.

"Other than being bored out of my mind, I'm fine."

"You know, we should go out and have some fun next week. Maybe I can try and work things out with my boss. I'm sure I can talk him into giving me a day off. It'll give you a chance to get to know the city," Saji suggested. Despite having lived in the city for quite some time, he hadn't had a chance to take Louise out to spend time together.

"That would be nice," Louise replied.

Saji chuckled. "I've seen this new restaurant on my way to work. I think you'll like it."

"Guess I'll have to go on your word."

"What do you want to do? See a movie? Shopping? Sightseeing?" Saji asked.

"Why don't we wait until we see if you can take time off first," Louise suggested lightheartedly.

"Okay, I guess I'm getting ahead of yourself," Saji admitted. Part of him couldn't help but get excited. It was like they were back in the old days before their lives had changed. When their lives were simple.

He glanced at the time. "It's getting late. You should probably get some sleep."

Louise rolled her eyes. "You'll be wishing you could get some sleep. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Saji replied before closing the call and took a sip of coffee. Having Louise out of the hospital and living with him had been nice. Though it would have been better had he actually gotten to spend more time with her. His job had demanded a lot of his time. He didn't like leaving her alone like that, especially considering that she knew no one else in the city. Louise had known enough hardships for a lifetime.**  
><strong>

Louise never finished her education and had once been a part of A-laws, leaving her with few opportunities. Being part of the autonomous peace-keeping force was a stigma in the public eye. The hospital staff had been professional during her stay, but Saji occasionally heard whispers about Louise and her history in their service. Although, it was clear that Louise was in her condition because of the medication provided by the A-laws.

Not long after the new Federation had been formed, they began to put A-laws officials on trial. Considering everything that had been done, it was to be expected. Many important A-laws members had tried to run or committed suicide rather than be put on trial. Only a few high ranking officials had been brought in for their crimes. Even some soldiers had been put on the stand. At the time, Saji worried about whether Louise would have to go on trial. Fortunately, it never came to that.

Saji sighed and rose from his seat. He threw his mostly empty cup into the trash and headed out the door. No sense fretting over the past. No matter what the future held in store for them, the two would deal with it together. Right now, he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>October 29, 2314 A.D: AEU Orbital Tower District, Hotel Suite<strong>

"That is our current fighting strength," the Innovade had returned for another visit, this time occupying one of the green-haired Innovade vessels. The two sat across from each other in his private suite. From what he had told Descartes, there had been much going on since their last meeting. Since the press conference, Descartes had been on tour across the world. He had conducted interviews with various news outlets and attended public events. The world had unsurprisingly developed a great interest in him. While it had made for an interesting experience, the novelty had quickly worn off. Fortunately, he would be returning to military duty soon.

While he had been off on tour, it seemed that his friend had been quite busy preparing his revolution. Though not without a few snags from what he had to report.

"As impressive as that is, I doubt that would be enough to wage war with the Federation. And your Gundams were defeated by Celestial Being's. I have to say I don't think that bodes well for us."

"When my initial attack failed, I needed to act quickly. Tieria's intervention forced me to send out my Gundams prematurely. I suppose I did underestimate him. Do not worry. Soon I will give you the army you require."

"So now that Celestial Being is suspicious and both your plans have been foiled, what will you do to salvage the situation?" Descartes inquired. He could clearly remember the hatred he felt when mentioning the organization's name in front of his ally. However, that hatred was not present. Instead, from what Descartes could tell the Innovade was content with the current situation.

"Salvage? You should give me more credit. It is a shame that the retrieval was a failure, but it is a manageable loss. And while I would prefer to have him eliminated, Setsuna F. Seiei has a valuable role to play. He is the one we will use to proceed to the next stage," the Innovade answered with a serene calmness.

Descartes raised an eyebrow. What was Setsuna F. Seiei capable of doing that he could not? Just another question that he would have to wait to be answered.

"While we're on the subject of Celestial Being, I've been meaning to ask you something. Celestial Being's goal was the eradication of war. So why do you work to start another conflict?" Descartes asked. For someone so dedicated to Aeolia Schenburg's vision, it seemed strange to start another conflict.

The Innovade rested his cheek against his hand. "How long do you think this peace can last? Humankind cannot escape the cycle of destruction and rebirth. It was a common fact to those who devoted themselves to the Aeolia plan, yet this is the path that Celestial Being chose. I'm sure that in time, human weakness will lead them back to the cycle. It is the Innovators who will break that cycle."

"So you place your hopes in us. Yet you would plunge the world into another war to draw us out," Descartes remarked.

"Rebirth begins with destruction. Celestial Being's actions have forced me to act. What we must do is unite those that will support our cause. We will bring together those who are needed for the dialogues to come."

"Dialogues to come?" Descartes repeated. "You still haven't explained what those are."

"You'll understand in time. After all, you are the Innovator that Aeolia predicted would appear." the Innovade answered.

"And what about this Kamal Majirif? Your own created Innovator? Surely you plan to continue this experiment of yours," Descartes noted.

"Only time will tell whether the experiment will bear success. From what I can gather, his abilities pale in comparison to yours. But who's to say that another wouldn't turn out more successful."

The Innovator chuckled quietly. "I see I'm not the only guinea pig. Are you already preparing my replacement?"

"Nothing of the sort. I am merely testing an old experiment. Consider it a way to sate my curiosity and provide an asset to our forces," The Innovade explained.

Descartes leaned forward. "Very well then. Now, what's your next move?"

The Innovade grinned. "I believe you've waited long enough. The responsibility of completing Aeolia's plan falls on our shoulders. For that, we must initiate a second Awakening."

* * *

><p><strong>October 30, 2314 A.D: AEU Territory, AEU Federation Embassy<strong>

Diplomats and local staff moved through the building to tend to their responsibilities. That included the director of the Federation Intelligence Service, William Elyon.

Time had certainly taken its toll on his body, though he could say that he aged better than most. He was thin, even gaunt looking. His hair, a dark brown with a few gray streaks, was combed back and accentuated his forehead. In his left hand he carried a cane. He walked slowly for he was in no hurry.

As he made his way through the hallway, Klaus Grad stepped out of his office. Grad spotted him and headed over.

"Director Elyon, it's been quite a long time," Grad greeted, extending his right hand.

William shook it. "Mr. Grad, how good to see you again. I trust your visit is going well."

"Everything is going fine. It's been quite some time, hasn't it? After all you had done for us, I really should have kept in touch," Grad replied sheepishly.

"No need to apologize. Considering recent events, I'm sure you've been quite preoccupied."

Grad laughed. "I'm sure that you've had some important work as well. How is the progress with Veda?"

"Slow, but we are making progress nonetheless. I'm sure that it will prove useful in time."

"That's good to hear," Grad said, still smiling politely. The man glanced down at his watch. "Well, I really have to be going."

"Yes, I still have some work to take care of myself. Have a good evening, Mr. Grad."

"You do the same, Mr. Director," Grad replied. Once he was out of sight, William continued on his way.

He was one of the few who had remained from the previous administration. It was all thanks to his contributions to the A-Laws' downfall. He had been able to provide Katharaon with information during their operations. He was in a position that was high enough to receive useful information but low enough to cover his tracks. Granted, what he could report was limited, but it had been enough to pay off. During the Federation government's reformation, Grad himself had vouched for him during the turnover. With his history and standing, he had been able to reach his current position. A much more prestigious one at that. Choosing to support Katharon had proven to be quite lucrative.

William entered his office and took a seat at his desk. He quickly looked through his messages on his computer. His eyes drew in on one sent by Julius Vardon. William didn't even need to open the message to know what Vardon was concerned for. The Colony Corporation had little choice but to cooperate with the Federation after their assassination attempt. Such a fool hardy move. William ignored the message and began to prepare for his meeting. Julius would have to be patient.

Veda had done much for him, allowed him to access information with an ease and speed that he had never been able to before. It was a system unlike anything he had worked with before. But the fact that they only had access to a portion of Veda left him with a sense of apprehension. Celestial Being could very well be using Veda without their notice, keeping an eye on the Federation's activities. It was the Veda that allowed aided them in their interventions after all. People like them rarely faded into nothing. William was sure that they were lurking in the shadows. He expected that the organization would make an appearance some time in the future. The only question was when.

It was astounding how different a world they lived in now. The international structure was completely alien from what it was not even a decade ago. All because of Celestial Being. It had been wise for the President to take advantage of Celestial Being's popularity to garner support for the Federation. Coupled with how they worked with Katharon and took steps to make amends for the A-laws' actions, it gave the new administration the good standing they needed. At least to a portion of the public.

Now these Innovators would change the world once again. They themselves didn't have to do anything. Their mere existence would cause the world to react. The Federation had already gone to great lengths to compile a list of potential Innovators. There was so much yet to discover about them. The Innovators were a wild card. Change was coming once again. This time, William would need to be active in the conflicts to come.

* * *

><p><strong>November 16, 2314 A.D: Deep Space Celestial Being<strong>

Kati stepped into her quarters for a short rest. Even fifteen minutes to herself would do her wonders. She removed her cap and loosened her collar before taking a seat.

Captain Shaman was scheduled to arrive at the Celestial Being. Now that his campaign had come to an end, he would return to being a soldier of the Federation army. He would now be treated like one as well. If only she had arrived sooner. Descartes' treatment was completely uncalled for no matter his status. Innovator or not, he was a soldier of the Federation.

Still, Kati would be lying if she said that she trusted the man. There was something about him that was unsettling. It wasn't his ego or his attitude, though they didn't exactly help with her opinion of the captain. It was something else entirely. She couldn't put it into words, but her intuition told her to be wary of Descartes Shaman. She would be sure to watch him closely once he arrived on the station.

The captain wasn't the only important figure who would be coming to the Celestial Being mothership. Billy Katagiri would also be arriving shortly in a week. Kati had only met him a few times during their time at the International University, but Katagiri had done more than enough to show that he knew his stuff. His work on mobile suit design was unparalleled and the reason that the Federation had him as a mobile suit technical chief.

Thinking of one fellow alumnus led her thoughts to a certain fellow tactical forecaster. She and Lisa Kujo had known and respected each other well back in the day. They had been two of the best in their class. To this day, Kati could hardly believe that her old colleague would go down such a path. It was such a shame that her old colleague had wasted her talents working for that organization. She had squandered a bright future for the ridiculous notion of eradicating war.

Celestial Being was still out there, hiding away without paying for their crimes. They had disappeared completely after that battle two years ago while her forces were recuperating and searching for survivors. She had told Kujo that they would be taken care of after the battle with A-laws and she still planned on doing so when the chance presented itself. Celestial Being, no matter how the media portrayed them, was a criminal organization.

Kati was taken out of her thoughts when her husband came bursting through the door.

"Colonel!" Patrick cried.

"Brigadier General," Kati muttered in frustration. Was it really that hard to remember?

"Whatever, Kati. This is serious!" Patrick said, not a hint of humor in his voice.

"What's going on?" Kati asked seeing that Patrick was not playing one of his jokes.

She found herself desperately wishing it had been a joke not a minute later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ptolemaios, Bridge<strong>

Sumeragi pointed to another name on the display. "How about this one?"

Tieria shook his head. "That may not be wise. The CEO's been involved in some personal controversy lately and the company works too closely with the Federation for my taste. We need to find a safer option."

"Damn, this is getting tedious," Sumeragi grumbled. They had already reviewed several candidates. Each, for one reason or another, had been rejected. And this was only the selection process. They would not only have to gain the financier's cooperation and plan out a method through which to receive their support, but also keep their aid hidden from both the Federation and the new enemy. So far they hadn't found anyone they could agree on.

They had remained at the satellite since they arrived. If the enemy knew where to find one of their locations, the Ptolemaios crew couldn't risk leaving another group in danger so soon after an attack. So far though, there hadn't been any more attacks or sign of them. They could afford to remain on the site for a little while. Sumeragi and Tieria had decided that it might be best to recruit more personnel for the Ptolemaios.

Feldt and Mileina were along with them in the room hard at work. No progress had been made yet on the Ribbons lead. All they could do was keep their eyes and ears open. Ian and the mechanics had been hard at work since they arrived. The Gundams had been fully repaired and were being prepped for future combat. Unfortunately, they hadn't even started with rebuilding the Qan(T). Their materials were stretched thin and they had to have stock prepared for future repairs.

"Miss Sumeragi! Tieria!" Feldt exclaimed suddenly, snapping Sumeragi out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong, Feldt?"

"There's an emergency message being sent out to high level officials within the Federation. An ESF army ship was attacked while enroute to the Celestial Being mothership. That ship was escorting Captain Shaman back to duty. There are no traces of any survivors."

* * *

><p><strong>Space Colony Eclipse, Hangar<strong>

His friend had kept his promise. Descartes had sensed the attack moments before it had occurred, and the panic that followed. As the ESF forces engaged in combat with his ally's mobile suits, Descartes had suited up and prepared for departure. It wasn't long before he was taken away from what was left of the Federation vessel and put on another transport ship. It was a shame that the crew had to be eliminated, but it was necessary.

As Descartes landed onto the hangar platform, the realization finally began to settle in. He was free. From his superiors and the scientist who looked down on him. From the Federation and their suffocating limitations. He was free from the shackles that held him from reaching his true potential. It wouldn't be long before the world knew what a true Innovator was capable of.

The Innovator felt the three pilots approaching him. The same ones who had retrieved him from the Federation. He turned to meet his new allies.

The woman stepped forward and saluted him. "Captain Shaman, my name is Scheris Talion. An honor to finally meet you, sir."

"No need to be so formal. Our mutual acquaintance has already told me much about you and you know enough about me."

Scheris nodded. "I look forward to working with you, Captain."

"Likewise. Although I don't believe I could be considered a captain now that I've left the Federation," Descartes replied before looking over at the other two. "Kamal Majirif and Cypher Aleph, I presume."

"Mr. Shaman," the young boy greeted while Kamal gave him a lazy wave. Setsuna F. Seiei's old comrade was eyeing him with a wary eye. He could wait. There were more important matters to tend to.

"Now, I do believe we're missing someone" Descartes quipped.

"The boss? You know he goes wherever he wants to go," Kamal said.

Descartes chuckled. "Yes he does. Annoying, isn't it?"

"I'll be sure to work on that," someone announced from above. Descartes and the others looked up at the person who spoke. It was the Innovade descending towards him. The body looked similar to a type of Innovade he had seen. However, there was something different about this one. To Descartes, it looked like his friend was much more comfortable in his current vessel.

"I assume that this is your real body."

The Innovade landed gently in front of him and extended his hand. "I believe I owe you answers, my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kept you waiting, huh?

Real life, other interests, no muse.

After all this time, I've finally buckled down and finished up the chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter probably wasn't worth an over two year wait. I think it's safe to say that the wait for the next one won't be quite as long. I'll also be tweaking the previous chapters when I get a chance. Mainly fixing up some dialogue and maybe some minor details.

To everyone who's shown an interest in this story, I truly appreciate your feedback.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
